Resplandecer de Vongola
by Tetsuna Hibari
Summary: Yo te pregunto: ¿Estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para proteger a tu Familia? Tsuna para proteger a su Familia esta dispuesto a convertirse en el Décimo vongola. Pero su camino a la sucesión, así como después de esta; esta llena de obstáculos, secuestros, tradiciones familiares, atentados, decisiones sin embargo el obstáculo mas peligroso es el: AMOR.
1. El inicio de mi Destino

**Notas: Hola! soy nueva publicando aquí en Fanfiction así que espero llevarme bien con ustedes espero que les guste mi historia y es como una continuación del manga pero a como yo lo veo o me gustaría que fuera.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = pensamientos**

**-...- = dialogo**

****~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos****

**Resplandecer de Vongola**

**Cap. 0 El inicio de mi destino**

Han acabado las vacaciones de verano y las clases han comenzado junto con el nuevo uniforme de verano; Reborn regreso hace dos semanas de Italia con su nueva idea de convertirme en el Neo Vongola Primo.

Los días en la escuela son rutinarios y aburridos a pesar de las peleas unilaterales de Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto, las peleas de Hibari-san y Mukuro quien viene a la escuela solo para molestar al comité disciplinario, las explosiones, los gritos, entre otras cosas. A excepción de hace una semana en que Emma se fue de regreso a Italia para hacer conocer el nombre de su familia de nuevo en el mundo mafioso. Me he estado mandando mensajes con él y parece que le va muy bien, además de que sufre un duro entrenamiento ya que parece que Skull, Colonello y Verde se ofrecieron a entrenarlos a él y a su familia. Skull por que son amigos, Colonello porque no quiere perder contra Reborn y Verde por las llamas, para hacer cajas armas de llamas tipo tierra.

Los fines de semana Reborn nos saca a "_todos"_ a entrenar en el bosque de Namimori, Hibari-san solo acepto porque a veces tiene la oportunidad de pelear con Reborn y sobre Mukuro, la que viene es Chrome.

-Juudaime ¿Esta bien? – me pregunta Gokudera.

-Si Gokudera-kun solo algo pensativo.

-Jajá y ¿de qué, Tsuna?- me pregunto ahora Yamamoto.

-Es que Reborn desapareció esta mañana y no sé dónde se metió.-***y con Reborn no hay nada seguro en sus desapariciones. Además de que estoy pensando en porque Reborn no nos ha regresado los accesorios de Vongola y cuál es la verdadera razón de que regresara, ya que pudieron haber escogido a Xanxus que tanto quiere ser el Décimo* **pensé ya quemis pensamientos sobre eso volaban pero no llegaba a nada.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun- me saluda Kyoko-chan al entrar al salón. Otro de mis problemas, cuando veo a Kyoko-chan ya no me pongo tan nervioso como antes, mis sentimientos han estado tan confusos desde aquel día en que vi a Haru "_hermosa"._

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan, Kurokawa-san.-salude con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Sawada.-saludo Kurokawa-san.

-Tsuna-kun, Chorme-chan ha estado muy ansiosa.-me dijo y me señalo a Chrome.

-¿Eh? – voltea a ver y si se veía algo ansiosa, por lo que me acerque a ella.

-Chrome ¿pasa algo?

-Boss…-me miro- Estoy bien solo tengo un mal presentimiento. **-*ella también*** desde que desperté mi intuición ha estado como loca y sobre algo que aprendí de Reborn es que nunca debo dudar de ella.

-Ya veo, espero que solo sea pasajero.

-Yo también – me dedico una leve sonrisa la cual correspondí.

-Vamos siéntense.- el profesor llego y todos se fueron a sus lugares, como siempre no puse atención y los profesores me hacían pasar adelante, contestaba mal y todos reían mientras eran amenazados por Gokudera-kun, eran días rutinarios, divertidos pero rutinarios. Todo era tranquilo miraba por la ventana pero esa sensación de intranquilidad no se iba, voltee a ver a Chrome y seguía igual de intranquila con la única diferencia de que ella si prestaba atención y yo no. ***Si Reborn se entera de que no estoy prestando atención me matara*** tanto solo pensar eso me corrió un escalofrió ***¿dónde te metiste Reborn?* **Reborn no salía de mis pensamientos, ayer también salió y no se adonde. Sé muy bien que está tramando algo y algo grande, pero no sé qué es y espero que nada malo. Tantos pensamientos se acabaron al escuchar la campana.

-Juudaime.-se acercó Gokudera-kun con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna vamos a la azotea.-me dijo Yamamoto que estaba a mi lado igual con una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos. – me levante y nos dirigimos a la azotea con las famosas peleas unilaterales de Gokudera-kun. Las chicas también venían con nosotros. Al llegar vimos que ya estaba Onii-san ahí.

-Hola ¡Sawada! – saludo/grito Onii-san ***no lo vi en la mañana habrá estado entrenando***.

-Hola Onii-san.-salude.

-Hola sempai.-saludo Yamamoto.

-Cállate cabeza de césped.

-¿Que dijiste Cabeza de pulpo?

-¿A quien dices cabeza de pulpo, cabeza de césped?

-Onii-san, Gokudera-kun no peleen – dije y luego, luego se detuvieron.

-Hai Juudaime / Esta bien Sawada – dijeron al unísono. El receso transcurrió normal y tranquilo, que es raro ya que por lo general en la hora de receso se escuchan las explosiones de la peleas que tienen Mukuro y Hibari-san en las canchas de béisbol, pero no se escucha ninguno, las chicas se están divirtiendo y parece que a Chrome ya se le paso su intranquilidad. En total el receso paso tranquilo ***Esta sensación no se me quita y Reborn ni siquiera se presentó a la hora de Receso como siempre, ¿que estará planeando ahora?* **regresamos cada quien a nuestro salón ya que Onii-san es de 3° grado y nosotros 2°. Las clases también transcurrieron normal pero… ***ya me estoy hartando de este sentimiento*** por alguna razón voltee a ver a Chrome y otra vez estaba intranquila. No pude preguntarle qué es lo sentía ya que estábamos en clase, pero por alguna razón sabía que su intranquilidad que sufría era por lo misma razón que la mía. Las clases acabaron y me acerque a ella.

-Chrome ¿todavía sigues así? – pregunte y ella solo asintió – ¿quieres venir cenar a mi casa hoy? Okaa-san estará feliz de tenerte.

-Gracias Boss. –acepto ***por fin puedo leer sus expresiones o los significados de sus pocas palabras***

-No hay de qué. –sonreí.

-Vamos Tsuna.-me dijo Yamamoto desde la puerta del salón.

-Juudaime.- dijo Gokudera-kun junto a él.

-Vamos Chrome.-dije y ella solo asintió. Nos acercamos a ellos junto con Kyoko-chan y Kurokawa-san. Salimos de la escuela junto con Onii-san que nos lo encontramos en la entrada de la escuela esperando a su hermana como siempre y en cierta calle todos nos separamos.

-Chrome ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así? – le pregunte.

-No lo sé Boss. – me dijo con sinceridad.

-Ya veo, yo también estoy intranquilo.

-¿Porque? – me pregunto.

-Reborn – fue lo único que tuve que decir para que me entendiera, ella también sabía que nada bueno pasaba cuando él estaba involucrado. Nos quedamos en silencio pero no incomodo al contrario cuando estoy con ella puedo estar más tranquilo. Llegamos a mi casa y la invite a pasar.

-Okaa-san ya llegue. Traje a una amiga. – dije mientras me adentraba junto a Chrome a la cocina donde mama estaba cocinando.

-¡Oh! Tsu-kun Okairi -dijo- Es bueno verte Chrome-chan.

-Buenos días Mammá. – dijo Chrome algo avergonzada ya que Okaa-san le dijo que la llamara así.

-Okaa-san, Chrome se quedara a cenar ¿puede?

-Por supuesto que sí, eres bienvenida cuando quieras Chrome-chan.

-Gracias.- dijo Chrome con una sonrisa.

-Vamos siéntense ahorita les sirvo la cena.

-Gracia Okaa-san.

-Gracias.-dijo de nuevo Chrome.

Nos sentamos y platicamos un poco sobre la tarea antes de que Okaa-san pusiera los platos en la mesa, llamo a Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi y Fuuta a cenar. ***Reborn todavía no llega* **Reborn no salía de mis pensamientos. La cena fue tranquila sin Reborn quien molesta a Lambo quitándole su comida y a mi ***hace tiempo que no tengo una cena así, en la que no tenga que proteger mi comida de Reborn***

-Ciaoo Dame-Tsuna. – escuche una voz familiar.

-¡Reborn! ¿Dónde te habías metido? – grite.

-Dame-Tsuna hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar y ya que está aquí Chrome que ella también escuche. – dijo serio, asentí.

-Vamos Chrome – le dije para que me siguiera y antes de que subiera el primer escalón tocaron la puerta - ¿Quién será? – me volteé y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con personas que jamás esperaría enfrente de mí casa todas golpeadas. Chrome se acercó y vio a las personas que estaban y al igual que yo quedo sorprendida.

-Ken, Chikusa, M.M y Fran ¿Qué hacen aquí todos? ¿Qué les paso?

-Chrome-Nee, han secuestrado a Shishou.-dijo con voz monótona Fran

-¡¿QUE?!

**Continuara…**

**++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas ++++++++++++++++++++**

**Razones por las que regrese de Italia**

-¿Ahora que lo pienso Reborn porque regresaste de Italia si había renunciado ya?

-Porque ahora serás el Neo Vongola Primo, Dame-Tsuna.

-Pero no creo que haya sido solo por eso ¿o sí?

-Eso no te importa.-transforme a león en pistola y le apunte – Mejor apúrate con tu tarea si no quieres que te dispare.

-¡Hiiii! – chillo y empezó a mirar su cuaderno de nuevo pero estaba todo nervioso. Salí de la habitación y empecé a recordar las razones por las que regrese. Cuando Dame-Tsuna renuncio a ser el Décimo Vongola y Nono acepto su respuesta, yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Japón y me fui de regreso a Italia ***Eres Dame-Tsuna hasta el final, Dame-Tsuna*** una vez que estuve en Italia le entregue un reporte de los dos años que pase con Dame-Tsuna a Nono.

**~Flash Back~**

-Tome Nono.

-Gracias Reborn-kun.

-No hay de qué pero ¿quién será su sucesor ahora?.-pregunte ya que Dame-Tsuna renuncio a ser el Décimo Vongola y los otros candidatos estaban muertos, el único que quedaba era Xanxus.

-Pues tendrá que ser Xanxus, le voy a llamar para que empiece con un leve entrenamiento con base a los papeleos, ya que en peleas no es necesario.

-Ya veo, será Xanxus.

-Así es.-dijo con una sonrisa.

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Después de eso tal y como dijo Nono lo llamo y empezó con un entrenamiento. Era mejor de lo que esperaba, escuchaba atentamente a lo que le decían, pero igual era perezoso, solo cuando estaba el Nono enfrente no lo era.

Era muy bueno en todo pero como a Nono le molestaba el papeleo.

**~Flash Back~**

-Tsk. ¡Esto es un molestia! – escuche un grito desde la oficina de Nono, donde se suponía que ahorita mismo debería estar Xanxus firmando papeles. Me asome y estaba Xanxus intentando quemar los papeles con su llama pero ***es imposible, son papeles en contra de llamas de voluntad y otras cosas más* **sonreí era divertido verlo como quería quemarlos y estos no se quemaban, ni se rompían, ni se mojaban.

**~Fin del flash Back~**

Siempre que sucedía eso los guardias de seguridad lo querían detener pero era imposible, con sus enojos rompía partes de la mansión y eso hacía más papeleo….hasta que….

**~Flash Back~**

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ¡ODIO EL PAPELEO!-grito Xanxus.

-Cálmate Xanxus que también hacías papeleo con los Varia.-dijo Nono con voz tranquila pero cansada de que eso siempre pasara.

-¡SE LO DEJABA AL PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡YA! ¡RENUNCIO A SER EL DECIMO VONGOLA! ¡TU! –Me señalo- ¡REGRESA CON LA ESCORIA! –***se refiere a Dame-Tsuna***- ¡YO ME LARGO! ¡VAMONOS BASURAS!-grito saliendo de la oficina junto con los demás Varia. Mientras Nono suspiraba.

-¿Que hará ahora Nono? – le pregunte mientras él se sentaba detrás del escritorio, sus guardianes recogían los papeles y la servidumbre sacaba los muebles destrozados y barrían los vidrios rotos.

-Creo que otra vez tendrás que ir a Japón, Reborn-kun.

-Por mí no hay problema, Nono. -***De seguro Dame-Tsuna ya me extraña***- Pero que le digo a Tsuna.

-¿Puedo contar contigo para convencer a Tsunayoshi-kun?

-Por supuesto - ***Prepárate Dame-Tsuna***

**(Con este último comentario en Japón un castaño sufrió un terrible escalofrió)**

**~Fin del flash Back~**

Me sorprendió la verdad que Xanxus haya rechazado el título así nada más, por una simple pelea con los papeles, pero también es creíble con su poca paciencia.

**Notas: ¿les gusto? por cierto lo estoy subiendo también en para que sepan que no es plagio**

**Me encantan las Rebornadas es un conjunto de palabras ((Reborn + Babosadas= Rebornadas))**


	2. Secuestrando a la piña

**Notas: Hola! ¿como están? Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = pensamientos**

**-...- = dialogo**

****~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cap. 1 - Secuestro de una piña<strong>_

-¡¿QUE?! – se escuchó un grito en la residencia Sawada.

-¿Qué sucede Tsu-kun? – Se asomó Nana desde la puerta de la cocina pero no vio a nadie en el recibidor, la puerta estaba cerrada.-Are, creo que he escuchado mal.

* * *

><p>-Y bien ¿qué paso? – dijo agitado Tsunayoshi de correr. Ya que en cuanto escucho a su madre salió corriendo y todos los demás los siguieron.<p>

-Nos tendieron una emboscada ~byon – dijo Ken igual de agitado por las heridas que traía.

-¿Una emboscada? ¿Quién? – pregunto Chrome preocupada y algo cansada.

-Una mafia, pero no sabemos cuál – dijo Chikusa.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Tsuna asustado.

-Estábamos tranquilos en la guarida, lentes-sempai y bestia-sempai se burlaban de W.W-Nee-san por el rechazo que recibió de Disciplina-san.-dijo Fran.

-¿Qué? ¿Te declaraste a Hibari-san? – grito/pregunto Tsuna.

-No me interrumpas Tsuna-Nii. – dijo Fran.

-Lo siento.

-Continuemos con mi Flash Back. Mientras yo era apuñalado por el tridente malévolo de Shishou. De repente fuimos rodeados por un humo rosado, nuestros ojos empezaron a llorar y fuimos rodeados por una de las ilusiones de Shishou creada por la maquina abandonada de Verde-Fresa-sensei, pero no nos podíamos mover o al menos yo no –mira a Ken Chikusa y M.M con sospecha- solo escuchaba el choque de metales, el Kufufu~ de Shishou y explosiones. Antes de que el humo desapareciera todo ese ruido se acabó y cuando por fin desapareció, al mismo tiempo nos pudimos mover –los mira de nuevo con sospecha- ya que logre romper la ilusión y vimos que la piña…digo Shishou ya no estaba. Salimos de la guarida y vimos como metían unos hombres de negros como los duendecillos de la caries **((se refiere a los varia))**… no, espera los duendecillos de las caries se ven mejor. Como decía, metieron a Shishou a una limosina todo noqueado, hicieron piña noqueada y se lo llevaban, quise…

-Quisimos – corrigió Chikusa e igual con voz monótona.

-Bueno…quisimos ir tras ellos pero solo recibimos una paliza, bueno yo no ya que soy fuerte.

-Solo usabas tus ilusiones para escapar ~byon -acuso Ken.

-¿En serio?-dijo Fran abriendo su boquita pero sin expresión.- Yo que sepa se le llama sobrevivir a la batalla para ganar la guerra.

-Tú también usas esa técnica ¿Verdad Vongola? – dijo M.M quien se había mantenido hasta ahora chillando como magdalena.

-¿Eh? **-*No sé si sentirme ofendido o no pero ¡Ahh! ahora que hago, Mukuro fue secuestrado por la mafia*** - mientras Tsunayoshi debatía en su mente, alguien ya estaba decidida.

-Yo sé de qué mafia se trata. –dijo Fran.

-¿cuál? – preguntaron todos.

-Vi el escudo de la famiglia en una de las puertas cuando subieron a Shishou noqueado. Ese es el escudo que representa a la famiglia rusa, Novikov, son aliados de Vongola en sus negocios de venta de drogas, extorsión y lavado de dinero en el norte de Italia o eso vi en los papeles de los duendecillos de las caries durante su estadía en Japón por la pelea de representantes además de que Shishou los estaba investigando.

-Y porque no lo dijiste antes.-regaño M.M.

-Ya hable mucho. – dijo mientras simulaba quedarse sin aire mientras a los demás se les caía una gotita de sudor.

-Yo… ¡YO RESCATARE A MUKURO-SAMA! – grito Chrome llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Nosotros también iremos, Baka-Onna!

-Yo iré… sola… además ustedes están lastimados…- quiso decir Chrome.

-Detente, Chrome- se escuchó una voz conocida para todos.

-¡Reborn! – grito Tsunayoshi al ver a su _"querido"_ tutor. - ¿dónde te habías metido? Desde que llegaron ellos desapareciste.- Le reprocho el castaño a su tutor, ya que necesitaba su consejo y ayuda, antes de entrar en pánico aunque ya lo había hecho.

-Yo ¿o tú? Que saliste corriendo mientras yo te esperaba en tu habitación Dame-Tsuna. –lo regaño.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó.

-Síganme, que de esto no se puede hablar tan públicamente.-dijo serio el tutor, mientras los demás se percataban que estaban en medio de una plaza muy concurrente y recibiendo así un asentimiento de parte de los presentes involucrados.

* * *

><p>-¿Porque en Namichuu? – decía en la entrada de la escuela Tsunayoshi.<p>

-Es el lugar más seguro de todo el pueblo.-dijo Reborn mientras cruzaban la canchas- Tsk. Llegaron antes de lo que esperaba.- dijo al ver cuerpos tirados por doquier en toda la cancha de béisbol y una persona con tonfas en mano y sangre que al parecer no era suya en medio de todos, mejor conocido como Hibari Kyoya presidente de Comité Disciplinario de todo Namimori.

-Herbívoros.-se escuchó su voz tan conocida y su típica frase.

-Hibari…-san.- dijo con temor al ver al prefecto en posición y con sus tonfas en mano directo a golpearlos hasta la muerte a ellos también. -¿Qué paso?

-No te importa herbívoro.

-Hibari necesitamos hablar.-dijo serio Reborn cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie.

-De acuerdo.-dijo Hibari bajando sus tonfas y guardándolas.- Limpien el desastre-le ordenó a sus subordinados y empezó a caminar en dirección al salón del comité disciplinario mientras era seguido por todos y un nervioso Tsunayoshi. Una vez dentro de la oficina, todo quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué paso Hibari? –fue Reborn quien rompió el hermoso silencio.

-Esos herbívoros llegaron invadiendo propiedad ajena. Por lo que los mordí hasta la muerte, además de que usaban cajas armas pero eran débiles.

-¿Cajas armas? Pensé que aún se estaban creando. – dijo Tsuna.

-Así es, pero Verde ya las empezó a vender aunque las cajas siguen siendo prototipos.-dijo Reborn.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto Hibari muy directo pero si no lo fuese no sería él.

-Mukuro fue secuestrado.-dijo Reborn.

-¿La piña? – pregunto con poca duda de que el bebe le estuviese mintiendo.

-Así es. Y si tenían cajas armas quizás tomaron de sorpresa a Mukuro y se aprovecharon de eso.

-Hnn – "dijo" Hibari.

-Si le pido ayuda al Noveno ¿podría prestarme su ayuda para salvar a Mukuro?-pregunto Tsuna.

-Llamare a Nono.

-De acuerdo.-dijo mientras observaba a Reborn transformar a león en un teléfono celular y marcaba un numeró. Después de un rato escucho hablar con quién parecía que era el Noveno ya que lo único que logro descifrar fue _"Nono, Buongiorno", "Dame-Tsuna", "Mukuro", "Vindice_" dedujo que explicaba la situación tal y como era ***Reborn no me llames así es lo que me gustaría decirle pero ¿qué tiene que ver Vindice?*** pensó Tsunayoshi.

-Listo- escucho de su tutor mientras león se transformaba de nuevo.

-¿Y?

_-"¿Y?"_ ¿Qué Dame-Tsuna?

-¿Que dijo el Noveno?

- Vera que podrá hacer ya que está involucrada una mafia aliada y Vindice.

-¿y Vindice que tiene que ver?

-La familia Novikov tiene planeado llevar a Mukuro ante la Justicia de la Mafia que son los Vindice bajo cargos de intento de asesinato al jefe, obstrucción de negocios y robo de mercancía.-dijo y Tsunayoshi volteo a ver a los subordinados de Mukuro que se quedaron callados ante lo dicho de Reborn.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Mukuro-sama no ha salido de Japón en todo este tiempo! –dijo Ken saliendo del shock.

-Sí, lo sé. Son cargos falsos. Inventados por varias famiglias que quieren a Mukuro encerrado de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Chrome.

-Seré sincero Dame-Tsuna, puede que no logremos salvar a Mukuro por medio de Nono.

-¿Porque?

-Por el código de honor de la mafia y las reglas de Vongola de no involucrarse en actividades ajenas en donde no involucren a Vongola.

-Mukuro es parte de Vongola, es mí guardián.

-Mukuro perdió la inmunidad y apoyo de Vongola cuando rechazaste Vongola y no solo el, todos tus guardianes también. Escucha en estos días la famiglia Novikov junto a otras han estado muy activas. Ya que el puesto al Decimo Vongola está libre y ellos tiene cierta posibilidad de obtenerlo.

-¿Porque? –pregunto Tsunayoshi. – No Xanxus es quien lo obtiene porque yo descarte.

-Xanxus prefiere seguir con los Varia por razones mayores a él.-dijo simplemente Reborn mientras Tsuna se preguntaba las razones.- Y el por qué tienen derecho a obtener el puesto, es porque son descendientes de Second Vongola. Pero ellos son solo una rama secundaria que fue creada por la familia de sangre de Ricardo.-dijo Reborn tomando un expresso que le sirvió Kusakabe a pedido de Hibari.- al renunciar tú, descendiente de primo y Xanxus descendiente de Nono se tienen que buscar entre los descendientes de los antiguos jefes ahí es donde la famiglia Novikov entra. Su plan es deshacerse de ustedes como sucesores directos para asegurar su puesto. Por eso atacaran a ti como a tus guardianes.

-¿Por qué a ellos? Si lo que quieren es a mí. –pregunto Tsuna enojado.

-Para evitar que ellos tomen represarías en un futuro, es por eso que Nono no puede hacer mucho ya que están en su derecho a formar parte de la Famiglia principal y no hay un reconocimiento oficial de que sean ellos.

-Pero esta Fran, reconoció el escudo.

-Pero es subordinado de un ex-convicto y no es muy convincente…- no termino de hablar Reborn por que Tsuna se había levantado de su silla.

-¿A dónde vas? No tienes con que pelear con ellos. Hasta Mukuro fue derrotado. Y no tienes los accesorios Vongola.-dijo Reborn, haciendo aparecer un maletín negro con el escudo de Vongola.

-Y ¿Por qué no nos los devuelves Reborn? – pregunto Tsuna dudoso sabiendo lo que había dentro del maletín, su intuición le decía que Natsu estaba ahí dentro pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque no eres el sucesor oficial.

-¿Ósea que debo volver a ser candidato a Decimo para que nos lo devuelvas?- pregunto Tsunayoshi.

-Eres candidato pero no eres el Décimo, y los accesorios Vongola incluso el nombre te dice que son propiedad de Vongola por lo que no se pueden entregar a alguien más que al legitimo Sucesor Vongola y sus guardines, pero como tu solo eres un candidato y no el Sucesor no te los puedo entregar.

-Pero que dices…

-Escucha Dame-Tsuna, solo el sucesor puede usar los accesorios. Él y nadie más.

-¿Y qué hacemos? – pregunto Chrome quien se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora.

-Entonces que puedo hacer, Reborn.-callo de rodillas ante la impotencia de no saber qué hacer.

- Antes que nada contéstame algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a todo por tu Famiglia? ¿Morirías por ella? – pregunto Reborn con medio rostro tapado con su fedora.

-Por supuesto que sí. No puedo dejar a Mukuro así, el ya forma parte de mi familia.-dijo sorprendiendo a todo los de Kokuyo, alegrando a Chrome, dejando a Hibari sorprendido por esa determinación que había mostrado aquel Herbívoro tal y como se lo había descrito Dino del futuro cuando fue lo de Byakuran y a un tutor con una sonrisa ya que había logrado su objetivo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo serio Reborn provocándole un escalofrió a su alumno- Si estás dispuesto a morir por tu famiglia, también ¿estarás dispuesto a convertirte en el sucesor del noveno, es la única forma de salvar a tu familia de esta desgracia y de futuras?-dijo Reborn imponente dejando un largo silencio en la oficina.

**-…- **dijo Tsunayoshi quien se lamentaba.

**Continuara…. **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Lo publicare cada semana así que a esperar.**

**Las Rebornadas solo aparecerán en ciertos capítulos y no en todos.**

**Este fic también está siendo subido en **

**Espero RW claro si es que me van a dar.**

**n.n ciao~ ciao~**


	3. Decisión y Viaje a Italia

**Notas: Hola! ¿como están? Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = pensamientos**

**-...- = dialogo**

****~Flash Back~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Cap. 2 Decisión y viaje a Italia<strong>_

.

.

-Juudaime ¿está bien? – llego gritando Gokudera a Namichuu, después de una llamada de parte de Tsunayoshi para saber cómo estaban sus demás guardianes, ya que si habían atacado a Hibari, ellos también podrían a ver sido atacados.

-¿Gokudera-kun? Sí, estoy bien, pero ustedes…- dijo sin terminar bien su frase ya que los vio con golpes, cortadas y sus ropas hechas trizas.

-Estamos bien, Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto acercándose.

-Yamamoto ¿están seguros? – pregunto preocupado.

-No te preocupes Sawada.- dijo Ryohei quien apenas había llegado.

-Onii-san. Bueno aunque sea me alegro que estén algo bien.

-Juudaime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? Unos tipos solo aparecieron de repente y nos atacaron con Cajas armas.

-Sí, lo sé. Chicos, Mukuro fue secuestrado y planeo ir a Italia a rescatarlo.

-¿Que la piña fue secuestrada? – dijo Gokudera.

-¿Porque a Italia, Tsuna? – Pregunto Yamamoto.

-Porque lo quieren meter a Vindice de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron al unisonó Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera

-Por eso planeo ir junto a Chrome.

-¡Nosotros también Juudaime! – dijo Gokudera.

-Mukuro es de la familia ¿no, Tsuna? – dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Italia al EXTREMO! -grito Ryohei.

-Gracias, chicos. – Sonrió Tsuna- Pues entonces vayan y despídanse de sus familiares por unos días que hoy mismo nos iremos a Italia. No dejaremos que ningún miembro de nuestra familia sea dañado.-dijo con determinación.

-Hai –contestaron todos sin protesta al verlo muy serio.

-¡AH! Juudaime, yo no tengo familia aquí.- dijo Gokudera levantando la mano como si estuviese en kínder.

-Esta Bianchi, pero ella vive conmigo. –dijo pensativo Tsuna.

-Así que me voy con usted.-dijo feliz de acompañar a su Juudaime.

-No. Mejor vete a cambiar. –dijo Tsuna.

-Pero…

-Gokudera-kun vete cambiar, yo le aviso a Bianchi además no la puedes ver a los ojos ¿o sí?

-Está bien Juudaime –dijo rindiéndose.

-Nos vemos todos en el aeropuerto de Namimori hoy a las 10:00 pm.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aeropuerto Namimori**

_**10:10 pm.**_

-Ya están los preparativos listos Juudaime- me informo Gokudera-kun acercándose.

-Arigatou Gokudera-kun –dije, volteé a ver a los chicos –Chicos vamos.

-Hai.-dijeron algunos y otros **((se refiere a Hibari y Kokuyo Land))** asintieron.

Nos dirigimos hacia el avión privado propiedad de Vongola junto con nuestros Accesorios Vongola que Reborn nos regresó tras él _"trato"_ que hice con él. Una vez todos sentados en nuestros lugares, despegamos y Reborn tomo la palabra para explicarles a los demás todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, así como para compartir la información de los motivos que llevaron a que esto sucediera.

En mi cabeza trataba de organizar los hechos de este día de locos, comenzó como un día normal de instituto y ahora terminaba en un trato con un demonio y un viaje a Italia de último momento.

.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo serio Reborn provocándole un escalofrió a su alumno- Si estás dispuesto a morir por tu Famiglia, ¿también estarás dispuesto a convertirte en el sucesor del noveno, cierto? es la única forma de salvar a tu familia de esta desgracia y de futuras -dijo Reborn imponente dejando un largo silencio en la oficina.

-¡Hai!- dijo Tsunayoshi con determinación en su mirada- Si eso me ayuda a protegerlos a todos.- él sabía que eso no era lo que deseaba para su forma de vida y que lo lamentaría con el paso del tiempo, ya que Vongola era una mafia y no un grupo de vigilancia como la fundo primo, pero estaba dispuesto a todo. Si no podía cambiar Vongola, la destruiría como se lo había sugerido durante la prueba de sucesión en el futuro aunque no supiera como.- Ahora Reborn devuélveme a Natsu, lo necesitare.

-Bien dicho Tsuna, sin embargo aun así no puedo darte los accesorios Vongola

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay algo más de lo que tengo que hablar contigo…- Dijo mientras veía a los presentes- … a solas

Los presentes al escuchar eso salieron con excepción de Hibari, quien no quiso salir ya que era su oficina, pero Reborn no dijo nada sobre que él se quedara. Conocía muy bien su personalidad y no había tiempo para pelear en ese momento, estaban contra reloj.

-¿Y bien, que es lo que quieres decirme?- cuestionó el sucesor oficial.

-Vongola es una de las más antiguas mafias, por lo que también hay varias tradiciones, una de ella es la última prueba para convertirte en el legítimo sucesor.- narraba el pequeño Hitman quien mantenía parte de su rostro oculto- Hasta que la pases no podré entregarte estos accesorios.

-¿Qué prueba? - Tsuna estaba confundido pues nadie le había comentado sobre ello, ni siquiera durante la sucesión falsa que se organizo para atrapar al culpable del ataque a su guardián de la lluvia.

-Eso debes hablarlo con Nono, yo no estoy en posición de revelarlo.

-¿No ves que no hay tiempo Reborn? – exclamó.

-Lo siento pero yo trabajo para Vongola y he de cumplir mi trabajo a la perfección.- al ver que su tutor no cedería ante nada solo le quedo una opción, al parecer su vida se regía por la regla de _"solo una opción"_.

-Reborn, hagamos un trato- apenas fue un susurro, pero la habitación se mantenía tan silenciosa que fue escuchado hasta por Hibari quien estaba sentado en su escritorio junto a la ventana

-¿Qué trato?- dijo con una simulada sonrisa ya que por primera vez su dame-alumno trataba de hacer un acuerdo con él ***mi entrenamiento está dando frutos por fin*** pensó el Hitman

-Te pido que me prestes los accesorios para rescatar a Mukuro y como garantía te doy mi palabra de pasar cualquier prueba y de suceder Vongola en cuanto tú y Noveno lo consideren necesario.- un silencio tenso se sintió por unos minutos en aquella habitación, Reborn se mantenía pensativo.

- De acuerdo, te prestare los accesorios…- a Tsuna le brillo la cara de alegría de que podría rescatar a Mukuro, sin embargo fue opacada por la siguiente línea de su tutor- …pero de este viaje a Italia, tu no podrás volver a Japón por un tiempo, ya que harás la ultimo prueba y te prepararas para suceder la organización.

-¿Tan pronto?- Pregunto asustado ante tal condición impuesta por Reborn

-No te digo que la sucederás en cuanto pases la prueba, recibirás un entrenamiento sobre cómo manejar la Famiglia y sus negocios, pero no sabemos cuánto te lleve aprenderlo todo. ¿Aun así estás dispuesto a hacer ese trato?

-Por supuesto, ya lo decidí, ya no habrá vuelta atrás, ni lugar a dudas- Contesto aquel castaño extendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato con aquel a quien en sus pensamientos llamo demonio. Mientras el único guardián presente se mantuvo al margen y fue testigo de aquel pacto que movió la ruleta del destino de aquel herbívoro que pronto seria su jefe.

.

**_~~Fin del flash back~~_**

.

-¿Pero cómo fue que pudieron secuestrar a la piña humanoide tan fácil?- esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee para ver quien le había puesto un nuevo apodo a Mukuro y no fue sorpresa que fuera Gokudera-kun. –Aun si estaba sin el Accesorio Vongola, pudo haberse quitado a las molestias por si solo. –dijo.

-Mukuro-sama tenía fiebre por culpa de la pelea que tuvo con el presidente del Comité Disciplinario un día anterior, ya que se mojó durante esa pelea.-dijo Chikusa. Todo Kokuyo vino con nosotros ya que según ellos no dejarían solo a Mukuro y aunque Reborn no quería ya que solo según él serían una molestia, decidí que era mejor que vinieran a que hicieran algo temerario. ***Mukuro tenía fiebre entonces, ya se me hacía extraño a mí también que no pudiera deshacerse de los enemigos por sí solo. Tenía fiebre y tenía que proteger a sus amigos, ellos son importantes para él aunque lo siga negando***

-Shishou estaba enfermo. –Dijo Fran como si apenas se estuviera enterando - Y yo que pensaba que su cara roja era porque se estaba pudriendo. –Dijo sacándome una gotita de sudor - Con razón estaba más irritante que otros días, también con razón yo era abusado más tiempo de lo normal con su tridente malévolo.- dijo y después de eso empezaron a pelear como siempre, pero en mi cabeza surco otro recuerdo.

.

_**~~Flash Back~~**_

.

-¿Okaa-san podemos hablar? -dije entrando a la sala donde Okaa-san estaba descansando.

-Claro Tsu-kun. ¿De qué quieres hablar? -dijo poniendo su sonrisa y poniendo toda su atención en mí.

-Mama… me iré a Italia.-dije casi en susurro pero como no había nadie en casa por lo que Okaa-san fue capaz de escucharme.

-Are ¿Italia? ¿Por qué tan de pronto Tsu-kun?

-Es que el Nove…el abuelito quiere que sea el sucesor de su empresa, como Otou-san trabaja para él, pensó que yo era el más recomendable para ese trabajo.

-Ya veo. Y ¿cuándo te iras?

-Hoy.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí.

-Ya veo, pues suerte Tsu-kun, te cuidas y no hagas enojar a Timoteo-san ya que está muy viejo como para hacer corajes.

-Hai, Okaa-san, gracias. -***¿Así de fácil lo aceptas? Bueno, creo que me estoy acostumbrando ya que aceptas cualquier excusa que te invente Reborn ***

-Creo que estaré algo triste de que te vayas, pero suerte. ¡Ah! ¿Tsu-kun que pasara con la escuela?

-No te preocupes, el abuelito me consiguió ya la transferencia a una buena escuela en Italia, mis notaras mejoraron con Reborn aquí. – ***y como no aprender con él y su bombas***

-Con que así es, entonces suerte en Italia Tsu-kun. Buona fortuna figlio **((Buena suerte hijo))** – ***¿cómo es que mama sabe italiano? además no sé qué dijo pero algo en mi dice que me dijo que tuviera suerte***

-Gracias Okaa-san – dije mientras abrazaba a mi madre, quien sabe cuánto tiempo me llevaría volverla a ver.

.

_**~~Fin del flash back~~**_

.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por una patada en el rostro de mi salvaje tutor.

-¡Iteee! – grite de dolor.

-Eso depende de ti.- dijo contestando la pregunta que circulaba en mi de cuánto tiempo me llevaría sin volver a Japón.

-¡No leas mi mente! – reñí, ***me asusta mucho cuando hace como si pudiera leer mi mente en verdad***

-¿Quién te dice que no puedo hacerlo? Tenme miedo Dame-Tsuna.- dijo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

**Italia / Silicia**

**Aeropuerto**

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Italia, quien nos recibió fue Coyote-san, el guardián de la tormenta del noveno.

-Por aquí Joven Decimo- dijo abriendo la puerta del lujoso carro.

Durante el trayecto a Vindice nos explicó casi lo mismo que Reborn ***ahora que lo pienso ¿adónde habrá ido Reborn?*** además de que Coyote-san nos dio planos del lugar para planear la estrategia de como rescatar a Mukuro para que no hubiera consecuencias a Vongola.

-Ya llegamos.-nos dijo.

-Gracias Coyote-san – dije mientras todos bajaban del auto.

-Suerte Tsunayoshi-kun.-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza, baje del carro y cerré la puerta, volteé y tope con grandes árboles.

Suspire – Chicos empecemos el plan.

-Hai.-contestaron todos a excepción de Hibari-san quien solo se adentró al bosque.

**Continuara….**

_**¡OMAKE!**_

Poco a poco recobre la consciencia pero no pude abrir mis ojos debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-***Maldita fiebre*** - pensé, escuche ruidos, escuche mejor y aquellos ruidos eran pasos y voces.

-Todavía no despierta.- dijo una voz ronca.- ¿Le echamos agua para que despierte y así poder divertimos con él, Jefe?- ***¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?***

-No, tiene fiebre muy alta, si le echamos agua lo podríamos matar y no sería divertido. – dijo ahora una voz gruesa e imponente.

-Ya veo, entonces le esperamos a que despierte por sí mismo.

-Así es. Mejor dime, ¿cómo van los asesinatos de los otros guardianes? – dijo ***así que esto tiene que ver con Vongola ¿No que Tsunayoshi Sawada ya había renunciado totalmente a ese puesto?***

-Sobre eso… no podemos comunicarnos con los demás escuadrones… no se preocupe, mandamos a alguien, para ver la situación, se han de estar divirtiendo, al final no son más que chiquillos, vea la facilidad con que capturamos _"al más"_ fuerte de los guardianes de ese niñato - ***Así que me subestiman ¿eh?, pobrecitos si en verdad supieran que aquellos "chiquillos" no son tan débiles y menos la alondra. Kufufu~ ***

-Eso es verdad. – dijo divertido el tal Jefe.

-***Me duele mucho la cabeza y no tengo fuerzas debido a la fiebre, ¿pero porque soy el único al que secuestraron? Pudieron muy bien asesinarme, algo está mal***

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- se escuchó la voz de otro tipo, ***cuan molesto pueden llegar a ser los tipos de la mafia***

-¿Qué es este alboroto?- dijo el tipo de la voz ronca.

-¡Encontramos al Decimo!- ***Tsunayoshi***

-¡Bien! ¡Todos prepárense para atacar!

-Pero jefe… no podremos hacer nada- ***Así que ya se dieron cuenta que no podrán con él tan fácilmente, Kufufu~***

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué no podríamos hacer nada?

-Él esta con su guardián de la nube, nuestros hombres… ¡todos fueron derrotados por solo ese niño! ¡Todos! Además, de que también esta con su otro guardián de la Niebla y con el Hitman Reborn. - ***Kufufu~ espero que Tsunayoshi proteja a Chrome, aunque si están con el Ex-Arcobaleno y con la alondra no tengo de que preocuparme***

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es solo un mocoso! ¡¿Cómo que el guardián los derroto a todos, más bien te equivocaste y quisisteis decir que el Hitman Reborn los derroto a todos?!

-Lo lamento, pero el Hitman Reborn no movió ningún dedo. Es más, ellos aparecieron después de que nuestros compañeros fueran derrotados - ***Kufufu~ ese ex-Arcobaleno jamás moverá ningún dedo y más si esta Tsunayoshi con el***

- ¡Jefe! – se escuchó una voz nueva, ***se multiplican cuan cucarachas, comienzo a sentir porque se molesta esa ave*.**

-¿Ahora qué? – dijo la voz del _"Jefe"_ ***¿Qué familia será?***

-¡Reporte! No pudimos asesinar a los guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y el sol- informo casi sin aliento, ***parece que si subestimaron a esos tipos***

-¿Porque?- ***Desespérate, sufre y púdrete***

- Los… subestimamos, a pesar de que no tenían ninguna caja arma -***¿cajas armas? ¿Cómo saben de su existencia? El científico loco todavía no las completa*** - nos derrotaron, el guardián de la tormenta uso dinamita, el guardián de la lluvia traía una espada y el guardián del sol uso simples golpes. - ***como no tienen los accesorios tuvieron que regresar a sus armas antiguas, ya veo, pero que hayan podido derrotar cajas, creo que tengo que tener presente eso. Kufufu~***

-¿Cómo derrotaron las cajas de Inocentti? - ***así que no fue verde***

-No lo sabemos.

-Nuevo reporte. - ***otra cucaracha*** - El asesinato del guardián del Rayo fracaso.

- ¡¿Ahora porque?! – ***No pueden ni contra el niño-vaca***

-Jefe…- ***una nueva voz***

-¿Qué te paso? – ***Me desespera la voz de ese tipo que llaman "jefe"***

-Fue un fracaso de nuestros hombres… - ***me da curiosidad saber cómo son*** abrí mis ojos pero eran tapados por mi fleco, aun así podía verlos ***ahora entiendo como el loco de los cuchillos de los Varia ve*** dos hombres sentados y 3 parados junto a la puerta. Uno de ellos todo golpeado, los otros 2 estaban bien pero nerviosos. Los que están sentados uno joven y el otro un anciano pero su aura impone** *supongo que él es el "jefe"***, el otro estaba enojado - cuando encontraron al guardián del Rayo, ellos… lo que paso fue… lo que pasa es que, lo quisieron traer con ellos pero…

-¿Pero qué? – pregunta el que estaba sentado y muy enojado.

-El guardián del rayo estaba con una niña china…y se encontraba cerca de una estación de policía... cuando nuestros hombres se… acercaron y lo tomaron del brazo… la niña empezó… empezó… a gritar, lo que hizo que salieran los policías… con sus armas… y varias personas de los puestos cercanos… ellos salieron con escobas y sartenes… nos acusaron de pedófilos… y empezaron a golpearnos. – termino de hablar rojo de la vergüenza, su tartamudeo se debía a los nervios o la vergüenza no se diferenciar a cual ***Jajá, no, ya no aguanto la risa, voy a… a… ***

-… jajajajajajajajaja….jajajajajaja…lo siento…-no pude evitar al verlos verme.

-Así que ya despertaste.-habló el "Jefe" ***viéndolo ahora, él es Iván Novikov.*.**

-Quizás –dije sarcástico.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque no atraparon al niño-vaca y es el niño más tonto que conozco, como para no atraparlo.

-Mira quién habla, el prisionero que fue más fácil de atrapar que un niño, Rokudo Mukuro

-Tsk. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Cambie el tema- Espera… ya se, soy tan famoso que todos me conocen ¿verdad? Ya sabía que no podría esconder mi hermosura a este mundo, Kufufu~

-¿La fiebre está haciendo que delires?- ***¿Ese es el tipo que me quería echar agua?***

-¿Le ponemos anestesia?

-Háganlo. – dijo y aquel hombre se acerca a mí con jeringa en mano.

-Dulces sueños.-sonrió.

-Gracias. Kufufu~ - movió su mano y todo se puso obscuro…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW claro si es que me van a dar.**

**Cecilia Rodriguez: **Gracias por tu apoyo n.n espero seguir viendote por aqui.

**n.n ciao~ ciao~**


	4. Rescatando a la Piña

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo cap nuevo el.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3 Rescatando a una Piña<strong>_

.

.

.

Empezamos a caminar por la montaña para rescatar a Mukuro.

-Juudaime, los hemos encontrado.-dijo Gokudera-kun acercándose a mí con sigilo.

-Muy bien, que inicie el plan.

-Tsuna-nii.- me hablo Fran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El plan debería tener nombre.

-¿Eh?

-El nombre del plan es esencial, Tsuna.-concordó Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Nombre al Extremo – grito un poco más bajo de lo normal Onii-san.

-Pero…

-Juudaime yo también estoy de acuerdo, así lo podemos grabar como la primera misión que usted nos ha dado.-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos Gokudera-kun.

-Bueno…pues entonces…se llamara Rescatando a Mukuro.-dije pero todos me vieron mal o eso creo.

-¿Eh? –se quejó Fran.

-¿Entonces cómo? – pregunte.

-Que nombre más aburrido. Mejor que se llame "Rescatando a la Piña" – dijo Fran y todos asintieron, incluso Hibari-san que estaba apartado de nosotros.

-No llames piña a Mukuro-chan.-dijo M.M.

-¿Por qué no? Todos aquí saben que Shishou es una Piña Secuestrada de su campo, por lo tanto será "Rescatando a la Piña".

-Bueno…mejor iniciemos el plan.-dije con una gotita de sudor, para que no pelearan y todos asintieron, nos colocamos en nuestros lugares y el plan inicio.

.

.

**~~ Flash Back ~~**

.

.

-Miren, estos son los planos del terreno que rodean a la prisión Vindice – dijo Coyote enseñando unos planos.

-¡Oh! Eso será de gran ayuda.-dijo Yamamoto..

-Antes de que inicien su plan, déjenme decirles que ayer llovió por esta zona por lo que hay lodo y podría interrumpir su plan, tómenlo a consideración.

-¿Llovió? – pregunto Tsuna recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Coyote. – entonces eso nos podría servir. – dijo llamando toda la atención. – Miren este será el plan. Yamamoto, vas hacer que llueva más sobre la parte alta de esta montaña, mientras que Chrome harás una niebla muy espesa, pero que solo nosotros podamos ver en ella. Gokudera-kun sacaras a Uri y que Onii-san saque a Garyuu para que Uri crezca y que empiece a rugir espantando a los secuestradores. Fran ayudaras con ilusiones de osos para asustarlos más. Mientras ellos se ven envueltos en la "realidad" de las ilusiones de Fran, Onii-san golpearas al que este o estén cargando a Mukuro, Gokudera-kun llevara a Mukuro de vuelta al carro, Podemos confiar en que Coyote-san podría vigilarlo mientras terminamos, Hibari-san, Yamamoto y yo nos encargaremos de los que sobran.

-¿Y nosotros que Vongola? – se quejó Ken.

-No creo que se quieran acercar mucho a Vindice, así que podrían cuidar de los alrededores para que no lleguen refuerzos. Si llega el caso de que lleguen más con la lluvia que provoco Yamamoto puedo usar el X-Bunner y hacer un deslave que caiga sobre los refuerzos.

-Boss ¿Y Lambo? – pregunto Chrome, quien traía a Lambo en brazos dormido.

-Prefiero que siga dormido y nos espere en el carro, en vez de ponerlo en peligro. Además Reborn no está, así que no lo puede obligar a luchar. Aun cuando Lambo sea el guardián del rayo sigue siendo un niño.

.

.

**~~Fin del Flash Back~~**

**.**

**.**

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-Juudaime, tenemos a la piña- dijo Gokudera-kun saliendo de la neblina. Mukuro venía en el lomo de Uri todavía inconsciente.

-Ok, ¡Yamamoto! – grite para indicar que estábamos en la última fase del plan donde el, Hibari-san y yo nos encargaríamos de los sobrante pero antes de entrar la neblina de Chrome desapareció, dejándome ver un montón de cuerpos tirados *Déja vu* pensé al creer a ver visto esta escena ya, mire un poco más y pude ver a Hibari-san bostezando y con tonfas en mano.

-No fue entretenido – dijo sacándome una gotita.

-No fuimos útiles, Tsuna. Hahaha– se empezó a reír Yamamoto mientras se acerba a mí.

-Maldito Friki de la disciplina, le quitaste el momento de gloria al Juudaime.- se quejó Gokudera-kun quien se acercaba de nuevo a nosotros ***Yo nunca dije que me quería lucir Gokudera-kun***

-Hnn – "contesto" Hibari-san, quien se acercaba a uno de los cuerpos para levantarlo, comenzó a sacudirlo de atrás hacia adelante, como queriendo despertarlo.

-¿Hibari-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunte no entendía su manera de pensar

-Necesitamos que despierte y nos diga para quien trabaja, solo así "ellos"- dijo mientras señalaba hacia debajo de la montaña donde apenas se podía distinguir el carro donde esta Coyote-san y Mukuro- puedan hacer algo, es lo que dijo él bebe. ***Tiene razón***

-Ahora habla- le dijo al hombre de negro que había recuperado la conciencia- ¿Para quiéntrabajas?

-¡Habla bastardo! – le grito Gokudera-kun quien al parecer estaba más enojado.

-¿No sé qué están hablando? Para empezar ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Quién te ordeno mandar a Rokudo Mukuro a Vindice? -dije.

-Eso no te importa niño. Ni que fueras tan importante para decírtelo.

-Te equivocas. – dijo una voz detrás de mí, voltee a ver y era Coyote-san que se había acercado sin que ninguno de nosotros lo notara –Estas en frente del Sucesor Legitimo a Decimo Vongola. – dijo y yo asentí.

-¡QUE! – gritaron todos a excepción de Hibari-san y Chrome que ya sabían.

-Juudaime ¿porque no me dijo algo tan importante?

-Etto…es que…fue una decisión…algo apresurada.

-Entonces Tsuna será el sucesor, genial.-dijo Yamamoto muy feliz.

-¡OH! ¡EXTREMO SAWADA! – grito Onii-san.

-Gyaa jajá, Lambo-sama está aquí.-grito Lambo llegando a mí.

-Lam…bo.- dije al cargarlo.

-Tsuna, tengo hambre.

-¿Eh? Sí. – dije.

-Llevemos a ese hombre a la mansión, ahí lo interrogaremos.- propuso Coyote-san

-Sí. Chicos vamos. Chrome, Fran le podrían avisar a los demás de Kokuyo de que es hora de irnos.

-Hai, Boss. / Está bien Tsuna-Nii – dijeron al unisonó y desaparecieron en la niebla.

-Rápido Tsuna, al carro. Tengo hambre.- se quejó Lambo.

-Hai, Hai.-dije empezando a caminar montaña bajo junto a todos.

-Juudaime ¿Qué haremos con los otros? – me pregunto Gokudera-kun.

-**+Nosotros nos encargamos Sawada Tsunayoshi, ellos tienen cuentas con nosotros+** - escuche una voz bastante conocida.

-***Entendido, Bermuda* **- pensé, ***así que vieron todo desde la prisión*** - No te preocupes Gokudera-kun ya hay quienes se ocuparan de ellos.

-Entendido.- dijo y seguimos bajando con varias quejas del hombre que era llevado a rastras por Hibari-san quien ya lo tenía esposado de pies y manos. Llegamos y ya nos estaban esperando los de Kokuyo.

-¿Cómo esta Mukuro, Chrome?

-Sigue dormido Boss.

-Herbívoro ¿dónde lo ponemos? – preguntó Hibari-san.

-Mételo a la cajuela. – dijo Coyote-san.

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunte.

-Sí, no hay problema. –dijo, pero Hibari-san ya lo había metido.

-Vámonos, entonces.-dije y todos empezaron a entrar al auto. Y empezamos nuestro viaje a la Mansión Vongola ***estoy nervioso es la primera vez que conoceré mi nuevo hogar ¿Me acostumbrare? ¿Cómo se lo diré a los chicos?***

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro si es Que me van a dar.**

**Hiyori Ishida: **Gracias por tu RW~ y lo lamento pero no es un TsunxHaru es un TsunaxOc.

**Yuriko Chun-Li**: Gracias por tu RW y es Heterosexual y si tiene romance.

**Cecilia: **Gracias por tu RW

**n.n Ciao Ciao ~ ~**


	5. Destino y Tradición

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo cap nuevo el.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Destino y Tradición<span>_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La mansión se encontraba al sur de Italia. Construida en una zona boscosa lo que permite que pase desapercibida muy fácilmente, supongo que al ser del bajo mundo es muy peligroso tener la mansión a la vista. La distancia entre la barda echa de ladrillo y alambres de púas y la casa es considerablemente largo ya que desde que Coyote-san nos dijo que era terreno de Vongola, han pasado alrededor de 15 minutos. Cuando por fin pude deslumbrar la casa me di cuenta de que era majestuosa, más o menos d plantas, pintada de color crema y con varias ventanas en la parte de enfrente de la casa, frente a esta un jardín cuidado con esmero, en el que abundan las rosas de diferentes colores, parecía un castillo la verdad. - Es un lugar tranquilo. – dije.

-Más de lo que esperabas ¿verdad Tsunayoshi-kun? – me dijo Coyote-san con una sonrisa.

-Hai. -mis ojos rodearon la mansión completa y se detuvieron en la entrada donde el noveno nos estaba esperando junto a sus guardianes dándonos la bienvenida. El carro se detuvo frente a la entrada de aquel palacio, al bajar del carro el primero en hablar fue el Abuelito.

-Bienvenidos a la Mansión Vongola, Tsunayoshi-kun, chicos– dijo.

-Abuelito ya te dije que me dijeras nada más Tsuna.-dije viéndolo con una sonrisa ya que no importa la razón, estoy feliz de verlo.

-Haha, está bien Tsuna.- dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Ganauche-san se acercó hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Tsu-chan. – me dijo

-Quien….- Gokudera-kun iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpido por otro reclamo, proveniente de Bouche-san

-¡No le faltes al respeto a Tsunayoshi-sama! –le recrimino a Ganauche-san.

-Las llaves o abre la cajuela- le dijo a Coyote-san ***¿Cómo sabía que había alguien en la cajuela? ¿Es común meter gente en las cajuelas?*** sentí como una gotita bajo por mi cien, además de que ignoro por completo el reclamo del guardián de la niebla, quien se molestó por ello, se acercó a los otros dos guardianes propinándole un golpe en la nuca al más joven de los guardianes del noveno.

-No ignores a tus mayores, mocoso.

-No soy mocoso- dijo mientras recibía otro golpe de parte de Coyote-san quien tenía la mano con las llaves extendida desde hace unos segundos, pero como estaban peleando no le hacían caso.

-¡Auch! ¡Nono, abusan de mí!- Volteo inocentemente hacia el abuelito, quien solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

-Deténganse chicos, que van a pensar Tsuna y sus guardianes de vosotros, pongan el ejemplo- les reclamo el abuelito Timoteo, pero más que molesto parecía feliz de esa escena.

Ganauche-san se dirijio a la parte trasera del auto junto a Bouche-san mientras reían de lo dicho por el noveno, y sacaron al hombre de la cajuela como si de un costal de papas se tratara, arrastrándolo, para meterlo a la mansión, seguidos por los demás guardianes.

-Entremos chicos- nos invitó a pasar Brabanters-san y Coyote-san que llevaba en su espalda a Mukuro, no puedo creer que no se despertara.

-Entremos Juudaime.

La entrada era enorme, el recibidor espacioso, con unas escalera enormes al fondo… no pudimos evitar nuestro asombro, pero el mío no duro tanto ya que antes siquiera de seguir observando aquel asombroso castillo, sentí un pie tan familiar en mi rostro que me mando a volar de nuevo hacia afuera.

-Ciaoo. Buen trabajo Dame-Tsuna

-¡Reborn!- grite su nombre en cuanto oí su saludo.- Al menos felicítame de un modo más normal porque no sabré si es un _"Felicidades" o "un castigo"._

-¡Jajaja!- se rio el abuelito- Veo que se llevan tan bien como siempre- ***¿Dónde ve que nos llevamos bien?* **pensé**- **Vamos Tsuna, tenemos de que hablar, tus guardianes pueden ir a descansar, les hemos preparado una habitación aquí en la mansión, deben estar agotados, no han tenido mucho tiempo para descansar ¿verdad?-dijo y varias chicas de la servidumbre se acercaron a los chicos, indicándoles que las siguieran.

-Juudaime - Dijo Gokudera-kun quien deseaba seguirme, lo leí en su rostro.

-Los veo después chicos. Descanse.-les dije, mientras los veía alejarse.

-Los veras a la hora de la cena, no te preocupes.-dijo Nono al ver mi indecisión de sepárame de ellos… al parecer Reborn no era el único que podía leer mis pensamientos.

Los chicos mostraron gran resistencia ya que durante el viaje en el avión Reborn les dijo que yo hablaría inmediatamente con el abuelito, una vez todo estuviera resuelto. Gokudera-kun fue el último en dirigirse a su habitación, no nos dejó de mirar hasta que estuvimos fuera de su campo de visión.

Nos dirigimos por un pasillo del lado Este hacia la oficina privada del noveno, detuvimos nuestro andar enfrente de dos puertas. El abuelito saco de su saco gris un par de llaves, y con una de ellas abrió las puertas de par en par, se hizo a un lado invitándome a pasar.

-Adelante Tsuna, toma asiento- me señalo un sillón de piel enfrente del enorme ventanal de aquella habitación llena de libros y papeles tirados en el piso- Perdón por el desorden, es que todo fue muy repentino. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando Reborn me dijo que habías aceptado convertirte en el Décimo oficialmente… ¿o debo decir en el Neo Vongola primo?, Jajaja- se notaba que estaba feliz por mi decisión.

-No se preocupe - le respondí mientras tomaba asiento, Reborn había sido el primero en sentarse en cuanto entro a la habitación, de repente su cara cambio a un semblante serio y la habitación se llenó de tensión o eso sentí.

-Hablando seriamente- se sentó enfrente de mí, sin quitar su mirada de la mía- ¿Estás seguro de aceptar el puesto de Jefe, Tsuna? ¿No te arrepentirás?

-Sí, ya no hay vuelta atrás, he aceptado mi _"Destino" – _dije serio – Si este es mi destino por llevar la sangre Vongola, lo aceptare, ya no voy a huir, y si hay algo que no me gusta simplemente hay que cambiarlo a mi gusto ¿no?- le dije con una sonrisa, estaba nervioso pero no quería que lo notara- Además puede que si haya momentos en los que me arrepienta pero no estoy solo, tengo a mi Famiglia – dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. También me comento Reborn que fue petición tuya que tus guardianes no estén durante tu estadía para prepararte en suceder Vongola. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

-Quiero que vivan aunque sea más tiempo una vida fuera de lo que con lleva pertenecer a una mafia. Quiero que tenga una vida normal y que sean ellos quienes decidan después lo que harán, no les quiero imponer nada.

-Entiendo ese deseo- dijo con una sonrisa, e hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas para sacar el tema en cuestión y cuando iba a formular una pregunta, él hablo dejando mi intento en el aire – Pues bien regresando al tema principal; tu prueba. Supongo que Reborn te habrá explicado la última prueba, para tomar control de Vongola ¿no?

-Etto…

-No, preferí que tú se lo explicaras Nono- le contesto Reborn al ver mi indecisión- Además es un asunto muy delicado para Vongola.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tienes razón. –Su semblante era sereno- Escucha bien Tsunayoshi-kun, la Famiglia Vongola, es una organización de muchos años, por lo que a lo largo de su historia ha adquirido o implementado muchas tradiciones. Un ejemplo era la que teníamos con los anillos, una mitad era para el jefe de la organización y la otra la custodiaban en CEDEF.

Asentí.

-También entre estas tradiciones, está la que te ayuda a ser el jefe de la organización. Esta tradición salió desde los tiempos de Primo o más bien Primo no paso por esta prueba, ya que fue quien hizo Vongola, pero Second tuvo que pasarla porque si no se rompería cierta alianza que es beneficiosa para nosotros.

-¿Alianza? ¿Con quién?

-Esta prueba esta relaciona con una Famiglia que conoció Primo, se hizo muy buen amigo del Jefe, tanto que el Jefe de esta Famiglia se convirtió también en un guardián de Primo.

-¡¿Otro guardián?!- ***¿no ya están ya todos los elementos del cielo?***

-Así es, pero con este guardián se tienen ciertas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?- Algo me decía que sería otro problema.

-Primero: Que nadie de la Famiglia a excepción del jefe conoce a este guardián.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque?!

-A esta Famiglia no le gusta salir mucho de su ciudad y solo acepta ciertos trabajos de Vongola. Prefiere el anonimato.

-Entonces la prueba… ¿es?- interrumpí, sentía que estaba evitando el tema principal.

-Tienes que conocer a tu último guardián… y que este te acepte como jefe.

-¿Él me tiene que aceptar a mí? ¿No es escogido por mí?- ***hasta yo mismo siento que me escuche egocéntrico, pero todo es confuso.***

-No. Esta es la segunda condición, con este guardián es al revés, ya que él pertenece a otra Familia, es el jefe, es por ello que solo él decide si la alianza queda en pie o se rompe.

-¿Porque es importante esta alianza? ¿Además no se repetiría una llama?

-Esta alianza es importante ya que ellos tiene una llama muy especial… Es la llama de la _Nieve_.

-¿Llama de la Nieve?- no imagine que todavía quedara otro tipo de llama.

-Así es, solo esa Famiglia tiene la llama de Nieve. Nadie en el mundo podría tenerla, ya que ellos son especiales al igual que su llama. Es por eso que esta alianza es importante.

-¿El guardián de la Nieve, eh?

-Sí. Mañana se le notificara que el sucesor a Decimo Vongola ya es oficial, y cuando él decida hacer la prueba tendrás que viajar a la isla donde él vive.

-¿La isla? ¿De qué trata la prueba?

-Él vive en una isla llamada catafalco, debido a que prefiere permanecer en las sombras tienes que pasar la prueba allá. Y sobre la prueba eso dependerá de él, para cada jefe ha sido diferente, ya que es nuestro guardián quien decide si vale la pena dejar su vida en nuestras manos, Tsunayoshi.

-¿Su vida?

-Así es. Ellos protegen a la familia desde las sombras, y en el caso de que el muriera, el único recuerdo que quedaría de esta alianza eres tu como jefe, ya que ninguno de los demás guardianes o miembros de la organización los conoce, solo tú puedes recordarlo.

-¿No es eso muy triste?- pregunte inconscientemente, de solo imaginar que yo sea el único que recuerde a alguien que defendió a mi familia, para mí eso es algo muy triste. En el rostro del Noveno una mirada de tristeza se asomó por unos segundos.- ¿Abuelito, y tu guardián de la nieve?- No debí preguntar, me arrepentí de inmediato, pero algo no cuadraba.

-Murió…- Guardo silencio por unos segundos y continuo su relato- … Fue durante una misión que le asigne hace mucho tiempo… aun ahora me arrepiento de haberle dado esa misión y que sea solo yo quien pueda recordarlo, pero le estaré eternamente agradecido, ya que en aquella época Vongola estaba en crisis y fue aquella misión la que logro llevar a Vongola de vuelta a la cima…- en su voz se oía un reproche para sí mismo, en verdad se arrepentía de aquello, quise cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero no podía ser muy brusco.

-Etto… entonces esta persona… digo, este guardián- no encontraba las palabras y solo podía arrastrar frases- ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?- fue lo único que mi cerebro logro pensar

-En tu caso su nombre es Gelaro, Gelaro Bertesco. Es el hijo mayor de mi guardián, hace años que no lo veo- sonrió, imagino que lo recordó- Tiene más o menos tu edad Tsuna o tal vez sea unos 2 años mayor que tú, la verdad no recuerdo, pero he escuchado que es muy fuerte y confiable, no tienes de que preocuparte, se llevarán bien, ambos son jóvenes. Jajaja

-Yo también lo espero - ***Que poca información***- Jajaja

Continuamos hablando sobre las condiciones del séptimo guardián y sobre otras cosas fuera de Vongola, entre risas y ofensas de Reborn hacia mí, el tiempo paso volando y sin que lo notáramos, nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por un mayordomo informándonos que la cena estaba servida.

En nuestro camino al comedor el abuelito Timoteo me mostro un poco de la mansión, decía que entre más rápido aprendiera como era el lugar sería más fácil para mí, seguía extrañado, al parecer se sorprendio mucho cuando Reborn le dijo que por fin me había decidido, pero mayor fue su sorpresa el saber que me quedaría en Italia a partir de ahora para aprender más sobre Vongola, aun así estaba feliz por ello. Cuando estábamos cerca del comedor comencé a escuchar gritos muy conocidos para mí, eran los chicos. No podía distinguir las palabras hasta que abrí la puerta del comedor y lo primero que pude apreciar fue como Gokudera-kun peleaba con Onii-san y Yamamoto trataba de calmarlos, Hibari-san no estaba, Chrome se acercó a mí en cuanto entre a la habitación y Lambo estaban gritando desde arriba de la mesa.

-¡Repite eso, cabeza de césped!- Grito Gokudera-kun que no se había percatado de mi presencia, si no estaría sobre mí.

-¡Cabeza de pulpo!- Le repitió el insulto.

-Maldito…

-Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera, sempai dejen de pelear.

-¡Tu cállate Friki del Béisbol!

-Boss, no pude detenerlos, lo siento- Dijo Chrome, a pesar de haber cambiado un poco desde su independencia hacia Mukuro, seguía igual de tímida con nosotros.

-Qué bueno es ser joven, jajaja- dijo Nono al ver que continuaban peleando ***Que pena***

-No te preocupes, Chrome, no tienes la culpa- le dije, voltee a ver al grupo escandaloso- ¡Chicos, deténganse! recuerden que estamos en casa ajena- me acerque a Lambo y lo baje de la mesa- Lambo, no juegues sobre la mesa.

-Juudaime- Grito Gokudera-kun quien se acercó corriendo a mí- fue culpa del cabeza de césped.

-¡¿A quien crees que le echas la culpa Cabeza de pulpo?!

Comenzaban a pelear de nuevo pero los interrumpí.

-¿Y Hibari-san? ¿Y los chicos de Kokuyo?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…-dijo Yamamoto.

-Hibari-sama decidió cenar en su cuarto, dijo que no le gustaban las multitudes- quien respondió a mi pregunta fue el mayordomo que nos avisó de la cena,***ahora me doy cuenta que el mayordomo sabe japones*** iba entrando con un carrito con la comida- Y Fran-sama y sus compañeros dijeron que no se querían apartar de Mukuro-sama hasta que despierte, les he llevado su cena también. Tomen asiento por favor.

-Hai- contestamos todos mientras tomábamos asiento en aquella mesa tan grande.- Gracias

-¿Y los muchachos?- pregunto el Noveno a aquel mayordomo quien estaba sirviendo la mesa.

-Cenaran más tarde, dijeron que estaban ocupados con aquel hombre todavía- ***Pobre* **no quiero imaginar cómo le está yendo.

La comida fue divertida, entre risas, gritos, roses entre los chicos, contestaban a lo que el noveno les preguntaba sobre sus pasatiempos y más. Al terminar pasamos a una sala para seguir platicando, la habitación de color azul cielo, con varios libreros y una alfombra de color blanco, era espaciosa y tranquila, los 5 sillones de piel y una mesa de madera en medio de ellos eran lo que sobresalía de aquella habitación. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Nie-san

-Disculpen la interrupción, les traigo la información que _"nos proporcionó"_ el testigo- ***¿No querrá decir lo que le sacaron a la fuerza?***

-¿Qué paso con eso?- pregunto el Noveno

-Lamentablemente no hay conexión de él con la familia Novikov, dice que un hombre del cual desconoce todo, les ofreció a él y sus amigos un trabajo, que consistía llevar a un muchacho a lo alto de la montaña, cerca de unas grandes puertas, dejarlo allí y ya, la paga era buena, así que aceptaron. No pensaron que se trataba de alguien de Vongola y mucho menos que aquella era la prisión Vindice.

-Así que el plan de aquel hombre era que esos sujetos junto con Mukuro fueran encerrados, para no dejar testigos y no pagar el dinero- concluyo el Noveno, después de todo Bermuda me había dicho que se haría cargo de aquellos hombres y yo se lo había comentado al abuelito.

-Así parece. Noveno, ¿qué hacemos con el sujeto?

-Tendremos que entregarlo a los Vindice, antes de que ellos vengan a la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasadas las 11 fui a ver a los chicos de Kokuyo junto con Chrome, se habían quedado dormidos alrededor de la cama donde estaba Mukuro, así que me dispuse a hacer lo mismo en mi nuevo cuarto, pero antes de irme los abrigue con unas mantas que nos dio una muchacha de la servidumbre y me dirigí a la que desde ahora por disposición del abuelito seria mi habitación. Esos dos días habían sido de demasiada presión, ahora que todo estaba resuelto la fatiga me inundo y caí dormido en la cama sin siquiera observar el cuarto.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro si es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o copitos de nieve.**

**Xyori Nadeshiko: **Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado y si yo también me estuve riendo mientras escribía el cap gracias por seguirme incluso en esta historia.

**Zel-Ol:** Que bueno que te guste y en si tenia intensión de que fuera como una continuación del manga pero según a mi versión o algo parecido. Mukuro siempre sera una piña XD

**Hiyori Ishida: **Si tenia pensado el TsunaxHaru pero al final me decidí por un no y mas adelante lo sabrás.

**n.n Ciao Ciao ~ ~**


	6. El Adios

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN El PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5 EL <strong>_**_ADIÓS_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Han pasado dos días desde que llegamos a Italia para rescatar a Mukuro, su fiebre también por fin cedió y ahora solo queda esperar a que recobre la consciencia. Los chicos pasean por los alrededores, acompañados de los guardianes del abuelito, se sienten intrigados hacia sus predecesores o eso me comento Yamamoto durante la cena y querían aprovechar el viaje para hablar con ellos, ya que no los verían durante un tiempo.

Todavía sigo buscando las palabras con las que les diré a los chicos que me quedare aquí en Italia, para prepararme para suceder Vongola. Algo me dice que ellos querrán quedarse, pero prefiero que regresen a Japón y tomen su decisión de seguir en Vongola junto conmigo o si quieren seguir su propio sueño, sin ser influenciados por el ambiente que generaría que estuvieran cerca de mí.

Reborn había estado todo este tiempo preparando las cosas para mi estadía en Italia, evitando también que los demás se enteraran. Tampoco hemos recibido noticias sobre el guardián de la nieve y la prueba, solo deseo que sea después que los chicos regresen a casa.

Mis preocupaciones aumentaban cada vez más, por otra parte ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme de; Kyoko-chan, Haru, I-pin, Fuuta, Lambo y mis demás amigos en Japón. Alguien toco a la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Boss, Mukuro-sama ha despertado - me informo Chrome entrando casi sin aire - quiere hablar con usted.

- Esta bien, vamos- dije mientras me levantaba del sillón en el que estaba observando el jardín, nos encaminamos a su habitación cuando oí ruidos en el comedor, ***Estas voces* **me detuve en la entrada del comedor sin abrir la puerta - ¿Son los chicos de Kokuyo? ¿No estaban con Mukuro?- le pregunte a Chrome

-Cuando Mukuro-sama despertó, y le dijimos lo que había pasado. Nos dijo que nos fuéramos a comer o a hacer cualquier cosa, quería estar solo. Los chicos salieron y vinieron a comer. ..

-Entonces, ¿si quería estar solo, no sería mejor verlo más al rato?- le interrumpí, no quería pelear con él, si quiere estar solo, es mejor dejarlo solo.

-Antes de que yo saliera de la habitación, me pidió que lo llamara Boss.

-Está bien- comencé a caminar de nuevo dirección al cuarto.

-¡Ah! Es Tsuna- escuche la voz de Lambo e instintivamente voltee en dirección a donde la había escuchado, pude ver con él a Gokudera-kun, Onii-san y Yamamoto, estaban en el jardín discutiendo como siempre

-Chicos…- me acerque a la ventana para poder hablar con ellos.

-Juudaime - grito Gokudera-kun dejando de pelear y acercándose a la ventana- ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Mukuro despertó, iba a ir a verlo- le dije - Al parecer quiere hablar conmigo y yo quiero saber cómo se siente.

-Juudaime, déjeme acompañarlo.

-Si Tsuna, vamos a verlo- me dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-¡VAYAMOS A VISITARLO AL EXTREMO!- grito Onii-san.

Al final todos nos dirigimos a la habitación porque aunque no lo dijeran también estaban preocupados por Mukuro, ya que tardó mucho en recuperarse. Nos detuvimos enfrente de la puerta, al tocar, se escuchó su voz:

-¿Quién?

-Soy Tsunayoshi.- Dije mientras abría la puerta, pero antes de que estuviera por completo abierta lambo entro gritando al lugar- ¡Lambo!

-Lambo-sama llego primero, jajaja- Grito, en ocasiones Lambo se buscaba que lo golpearan. Mukuro se iba a molestar por sus gritos, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa y la de los demás al ver lo contrario.

-Jajaja –Mukuro se estaba riendo, ***seguro sigue enfermo* **pensé, no podía creer que estaba viendo a Mukuro reír tan fuerte.

-Se volvió loco - murmuro Gokudera-kun casi para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Loco al extremo - dijo Onii-san pero sin gritar, el también quedo extrañado de ese comportamiento.

-Jajaja es bueno verlo bien- dijo Yamamoto.

-Etto… Mukuro, ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte, se detuvo, y me volteo a ver.

-Jajá…es…que…Solo recordé algo.-dijo calmándose pero aún estaba sonriendo.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo te sientes? – volví a preguntar.

-Estoy bien al parecer gracias a ti.-dijo sarcásticamente y ya más calmado.

-Obvio, es el Juudaime quien te rescato.-dijo Gokudera-kun.

-Eso es verdad. –dijo Yamamoto.

-¡TE SALVO AL EXTREMO! –grito Onii-san.

-Tsk. Necesito hablar contigo Vongola.

-¡Oye! Más respeto por quien te salvo.

-¡Gokudera-kun! – exclame. –Está bien. –dije para calmarlo. –Chicos, salgan por favor.

-Pero Juu…

-Por favor.-lo interrumpí. Después de unos segundos de silencio asintieron y salieron. -Me alegro estés bien, y ¿de que querías hablarme?- dije mientras me acercaba un poco más a la cama.

-Veo que les han regresado los accesorios Vongola, pero ¿Porque?

-No sé, Reborn solo me los dio cuando fuiste secuestrado.- alce mis hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

-Kufufu~ será mejor que no me engañes.

Suspire – Esta bien, he aceptado ser el Décimo Vongola.

-Pensé que no querías tal puesto.

-La verdad no lo quiero, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer. Bueno, si eso es todo me voy. Descansa Mukuro.- él era muy hábil notando las cosas, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con él.

-¿Estas consciente que seremos enemigos nuevamente en el futuro si te conviertes en un mafioso?- me dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque no me agrada la idea- le conteste cerrando la puerta sin voltear a verlo.

**((Tetsuna: Por los que no entendieron porque Mukuro se rio fue porque recordó lo de Lambo cuando estuvo secuestrado))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Un día después…**

Aeropuerto Italiano

10:00 am

En la entrada Este del aeropuerto, entro un grupo de jóvenes escandaloso que llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Juudaime, cuando lleguemos por favor cuénteme como tomo la decisión de convertirse en el sucesor - suplico un chico de cabello plateado, Gokudera en verdad deseaba saberlo, ya que su jefe había mantenido esa decisión para sí mismo y se negaba a contarles.

-Jajaja- fue la única respuesta que dio Tsuna a su guardián de la Tormenta, seguía nervioso por la estrategia de Reborn, no lo convencía mucho hacerla, pero también estaba de acuerdo en que posiblemente era la única salida de que sus guardianes no hicieran nada por quedarse en Italia a su lado.

-¿Juudaime?- Gokudera sintió que su jefe le ocultaba algo más, pero no pudo preguntarle porque fue interrumpido por una de las personas que lo sabían.

-Chicos, ellos los acompañaran en su regreso, solo por seguridad- les indico Nie, a los más jóvenes, señalando a dos personas que conocían muy bien.

-Hola Tsuna- dijo Iemitsu como saludo a su querido hijo.

-Hola, kora- dijo el pequeño militar a los chicos ahí reunidos.

-¡Colonello, Papá!- grito Tsuna ya que le habían informado solamente que dos personas iban a abordar aquel avión rumbo a Japón, pero no le habían dicho quienes** *ellos irán a Japón, bueno Okaa-san no estará tan sola***

-El padre del Juudaime. Buenos días -dijo Gokudera feliz.

-¡Maestro Colonello! – saludo/exclamó Ryohei.

-Io, Colonello.-saludo Yamamoto.

-Hola chicos, veo que siguen sanos. Muy bien. Vámonos todos a Japón.-dijo Iemitsu con una sonrisa empujando a todos.-Ya no puedo esperar por ver a Nana.

-Chicos iré al baño.-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-Claro Juudaime.-dijo Gokudera mientras era empujado por Iemitsu hacia la puerta para abordar.-Le cuidare su lugar.

-No te tardes, Tsuna.-dijo Yamamoto en la misma situación que Gokudera.

-¡REGRESANDO A JAPON EXTREMO! ¡Ya quiero ver a Kyoko!– grito Ryohei.

-Hai.-dijo Tsuna.

-Boss.-dijo Chrome acercándose al castaño en cuanto vio que los otros guardianes estaban lejos.

-Chrome, adiós. Cuídate - se despidió Tsuna.

-Cuídese Boss. Intentare que no se peleen tanto. – dijo ella, pues ella se enteró del trato que tuvo con Reborn, cuando converso con Tsuna en secreto.

-Gracias.

-Hai. Hasta luego, Boss. Me hare muy fuerte cuando nos volvamos a ver.-dijo decidida.

-Mejor vive tu vida normal. No me gustaría que te lastimaras si entrenaras.-dijo Tsuna.

-Boss, yo quiero estar siempre con usted y Mukuro-sama. Son mi Famiglia.- dijo Chrome algo sonrojada.

-Ya veo. Pero vive aunque sea este tiempo que no estaré con ustedes, como una estudiante normal.

-Tardara solo un año ¿Verdad? – pregunto triste.

-No estoy seguro, pero hare todo lo posible para que así sea.

-Lo estaremos esperando.-dijo con una cálida sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-Dales por favor a los demás esta carta cuando estén en Japón. Por favor pásales este mensaje.

-Hai, pasare su mensaje, no se preocupe.

-Gracias. – Se acercó a ella y la abrazo – Cuídate y cuida del orgulloso de Mukuro. –dijo con tono divertido lo último. -¡Ah! También diles a Kyoko-chan, a Haru y a I-pin que lamento no haberme despedido de ellas y que se cuiden mucho y espero volverlas a ver pronto.

-Hai. Bye Boss. –dijo separándose de él para dirigirse a la puerta del avión.

-Cuidare de los herbívoros por ti, aunque no prometo cuidarlos de mí.

-Hibari-san.-dijo sorprendido Tsuna.-Gracias.

-Hnn _-"dijo"_ como despedida para dirigirse también a la puerta.

-Tsuna.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¡Reborn! ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Llego una carta del Guardián de la Nieve, dentro de una semana tendrás que viajar hacia la isla Catafalco, ya le pedí a Nono que me deje acompañarte.

-Ya veo.

-Bien, vamos a despedirnos de los chicos.-dijo subiéndose a la cabeza de Tsuna para sentarse.

-Hai. ¿Reborn crees que se enojen?-le pregunto.

-Quizás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto el más pequeño de todos los presentes desde los brazos de Fran- ¿Por qué no ha subido?- pero antes de obtener respuesta se escuchó una voz.

-Pónganse los cinturones. 2 minutos para despegar. – se escuchó en todo el avión.

-¡¿Qué?! El Juudaime todavía no sube. – Dijo Gokudera exaltado, se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero su paso se vio obstaculizado con que esta ya estaba cerrada.- ¡Hey! ¡Abran la puerta, todavía falta alguien!

-¡FALTA SAWADA AL EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei al personal de aquel avión privado, al ver que nadie hacia nada por abrir la puerta.

-Se nos informó que solo eran 13 pasajeros- dijo la azafata más cercana a ellos y antes de que alguien más hablara…

-El no vendrá.-dijo Chrome con nerviosismo, no le gustaba que le gritaran y eso era lo que seguro harían.

-¡QUE! – gritaron todos al unísono, con excepción de algunas personas que lo sabían de antemano.

-¿De que estas hablando, Dokuro?- le grito Gokudera, exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres Nagi?- le pregunto calmadamente Mukuro.

-Mantengan la calma, estamos despegando - anunciaron por el altavoz.

-Vean por la ventana, Kora- les dijo Colonello.

Cuando observaron por las ventanas visualizaron en la sala de embarque a su amigo más querido con una sonrisa en la cara y al Ex-Arcobaleno en su cabeza, diciéndoles adiós con un gesto de la mano y creyeron a ver leído en los labios de Tsuna _"Cuídense Mucho"_. El avión despego y Tsuna se dispuso a irse a su nueva casa.

-¿Qué crees que habrán querido decir? - dijo refiriéndose a los gritos silenciosos de sus amigos desde el avión.

-Te estaban maldiciendo.-le contesto con una sonrisa su tutor.

-¡HiiiI! –le recorrió un escalofrió - Eso no es posible, son los chicos.- dijo intentándose calmar.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, Dame-Tsuna?

-Porque es mi famiglia. –dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del aeropuerto y entrando a una limosina que lo estaba esperando.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Xyori Nadeshiko:** La historia que tu quieres es Yaoi esta es otra pero bueno dejemos lo así. Y claro te recuerdo.

**Zel-Ol:** Si tambien me gusta la Relación de estafa Renacido Tsuna, en Cuanto Parejas todavía no sí y Con El guardián de la Nieve espero te guste mi manera de manejarlo.

**Ciao~ Ciao~ n.n**


	7. Yuki no gādian

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE EN El PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) =Traduciendo un idioma****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6 Yuki no gādian<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ha pasado una semana desde que los chicos se fueron a Japón ***Los extraño tanto, extraño a los chicos, a las chicas, a Okaa-san*** y hoy es el día en que conoceré a mi nuevo guardián, claro si es que superó la prueba.

-¿Qué tanto piensas Dame-Tsuna?- dijo Reborn desde su asiento en el avión.

-Pues en Gelaro Bertesco. ¿Cómo será, digo en cuanto a personalidad?- Me habían enseñado una foto, así que lo que menos me preocupaba era no reconocerlo, no soy muy bueno haciendo nuevos amigos.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que pases la prueba- a Reborn lo único que le interesa es que pase la prueba para convertirme en el Décimo- además no puede haber alguien con peor personalidad que Hibari o Xanxus.

-O como tú- dije en apenas un susurro, pero Reborn alcanzo a escucharme y comenzó a dispararme con León

El viaje a la isla Catafalco fue tranquilo, mis nervios no desparecían pero a la vez estaba emocionado, durante esa semana el abuelito me había contado sobre la llama de la nieve y su guardián, imagine que siendo padre e hijo sería tan amable como me describieron al guardián de la novena generación, pero mi intuición me decía que algo no estaba bien…

-Aterrizamos en el aeropuerto internacional de la isla Catafalco, Decimo, puede desembarcar- me dijo la azafata del avión privado.

-Gracias.

Reborn subió a mi hombro y bajamos del avión.

-Adiós- gire para despedirme del personal del avión.

-Vendremos por ustedes en una semana, diviértanse- dijo justo cuando la puerta cerro.

-¿Una semana? ¿No es hasta que pase la prueba?- pregunte a Reborn, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue…

-Gelaro dijo que no tomaría mucho, aseguro que sería una semana o antes.

***¿Tan fácil será o es que hay algo más?*** Avanzamos hasta la salida de aquel aeropuerto pequeño.

-Vamos Tsuna, el carro está esperando- dijo Reborn bajándose de mi hombro para subirse al auto negro que estaba estacionado enfrente de mí.

-¡Hai!

Reborn al parecer también tenía dudas sobre cómo sería el portador de la llama de la nieve y no desaprovecho en conseguir información del conductor que nos había proporcionado la familia Bertesco. El conductor nos dijo que la casa estaba alejada de la comunidad, pero que Gelaro-san era muy querido por los habitantes del pueblo, también nos contó que tenía un gran cariño por su hermana menor, entre otras cosas, el chofer parecía feliz al hablar sobre él, así que asumí que sería una buena persona y podría confiar en él.

El carro se detuvo en frente de un bosque, muy similar al que rodea la mansión del abuelito, comenzamos a andar por el único sendero que había, nos detuvimos enfrente de una mansión blanca con toques azules, era muy grande, pero no observe más porque mis ojos se detuvieron en las 5 personas de aspecto serio enfrente de la entrada.

-Vamos Tsuna- dijo Reborn al posarse en mi nuca, su voz y mirada eran serias y no quitaba su vista de aquellas personas, león estaba en su mano, pero no se había transformado, Reborn estaba a la defensiva y no entendía porque.

-¡Bienvenido Joven Vongola! - exclamo un hombre bajo de estatura, gordito, con ojos cafés y un bigote grande debajo de su nariz.-Soy Juan Bertesco, soy el líder de la Famiglia después de que mi hermano y su esposa murieran. – dijo con una sonrisa ***es la sonrisa más falsa que he visto pero… ¿no es Gelaro-san quien debería ser el jefe?*** - Él es mi hijo. – señalo a un joven de mi edad, de cabellos azabache, de apariencia amable pero algo me decía que solo es una fachada, alto como Yamamoto.

-Soy Adolfo Bertesco.-se presentó con una leve reverencia y una sonrisa.

-Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada y él es mi tutor…

-Soy Vongoliski -***¿Eh?* **mire a Reborn y lo único que dijo fue un susurro casi inaudible - sígueme el juego - asentí y lo volví a presentar.

-Él es mi tutor Vongoliski - Reborn siempre hace locuras, pero en este tipo de situaciones siempre tenía una razón… creo… probablemente. Aquel joven de cabello turquesa y chaqueta blanca, parecía serio y enojón nada como me lo imagine cuando el conductor nos habló de él ***sabía qué no era como lo contaban… no, puede que si lo sea pero…*** -Tu eres Gelaro-san ¿cierto? -se quedó callado mirándome solamente hasta el punto de ponerme nervioso.

-Vamos Gelaro preséntate ante el Décimo.-dijo aquel hombre mayor viéndolo, pero no hablo.- Discúlpelo Décimo, es que es un poco tímido, él es mi sobrino Gelaro Bertesco y ella…

-Soy Yukiko Bertesco, hermana menor de Gelaro Bertesco.-se presentó la única mujer de ahí, era muy hermosa, alvina de ojos azul turquesa pero también parecía muy seria.- ¿Tu eres el Décimo Vongola?

-¿Eh? mmm…si –dije.

-Patético.-dijo.

-¿Eh…?- ***Deja vu*** se me hizo muy familiar esa reacción.

-¡Oye, Yukiko! ¡No seas irrespetuosa ante el gran Vongola!- le regaño su tío, pero ella ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.- Perdónela Decimo

-No se preocupe, jajaja, me lo dicen muy seguido- no supe que más decirle, la mirada de Gelaro-san me calaba hasta los huesos, no me decía nada, pero no dejaba de mirarme, ***¿Su mirada es de odio?*** me ponía nervioso para ser sincero.

-Por aquí joven amo- dijo Juan-san invitándome a entrar a la mansión- le hemos preparado una habitación a usted y a su acompañante, no es la gran cosa, pero esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Todos ingresamos a la mansión. En el trayecto a la habitación, todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que por fin oí su voz.

-¡¿Tío, cómo pudiste?! - grito Gelaro-san, logrando sobresaltarme.- Esta habitación es de…- se vio interrumpido por Adolfo-san.

-Es la habitación más cómoda de la casa, es lo mínimo que le podemos ofrecer a la familia Vongola, nadie la usa, porque tu así lo quisiste y se respetó eso porque no había necesidad de utilizarla - ***¿Que tiene de especial esta habitación?*** me intrigaba, pero antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, dos miradas asesinas me fulminaron en silencio.

-Etto…- ya no sabía que preguntar- si la habitación es especial, no se preocupen, podemos ocupar cualquier otra.

-Oh por favor Joven Vongola, no se preocupe- dijo aquel hombre, en verdad no me agradaba- la habitación como dijo mi hijo, ya no es utilizada, no se preocupe, ignore a estos niños, es simplemente un capricho, por favor pase.

Abrió las puertas de aquella habitación, al entrar vi lo hermosa y reconfortante que era, pintada de un azul zafiro y una alfombra blanca, con una que otra foto que adornaban aquel cuarto, en las fotos estaban una mujer, y dos niños, ambos de cabello azul turquesa, seguro esos niños eran Gelaro-san y Yukiko-san de pequeños, entonces aquella mujer seria su madre.

-Le repito Joven Vongola - me distrajo de nuevo ese sujeto - Siéntase como en su casa y tómense su tiempo arreglando sus negocios aquí, le proporcionaremos lo que necesite y lo que nos pida, por favor no se incomode. Le enseñare la habitación a su acompañante.

-Dormiré aquí, no puedo dejar a nuestro sucesor solo- Dijo tajante Reborn, su voz era seria y no quitaba la mirada de Gelaro-san.

-Como desee, bueno nosotros nos retiramos - anuncio dirigiéndose junto a su hijo, Yukiko-san y el mayordomo a la salida y antes de saliera volteo de nuevo - Gelaro, ocúpate del resto, no demores mucho al joven Decimo con esa tonta prueba, él no tendría que molestarse - cerro la puerta.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio muy incómodo al menos para mí, pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin se rompió.

-Pasado mañana a las 10 am realizaremos la prueba, mientras tanto haced lo que quieran - su voz era fría y sin emoción alguna, me recordaba a alguien.

-Etto… Gelaro-san ¿En qué consistirá la prueba?- era la incógnita de mi vida en esos momentos.

-Lo sabrás en su momento - salió del cuarto sin decir más, dejándonos solos a mí y a Reborn.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y Reborn se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba enfrente. Estaba muy callado, me inquietaba cuando no decía nada, así que quise saber que pensaba.

-¿Reborn, que sucede? estas inusualmente callado ¿Y qué pasa con ese nombre?- podría obtener respuesta o podría no obtenerla, pero aun así, formule aquella pregunta mirando a Reborn a los ojos.

-Hay algo que no me gusta en esta familia, principalmente el autoproclamado _"líder"_- no era el único que sentía algo mal con esa familia- Nono nos dijo que el líder debería ser Gelaro, por su línea sanguínea, aun así no lo es y obedece al tío.

-Sí, yo también pensé que era raro.

-Investigare así que saldré. – Dijo levantándose -No vayas a ser descortés con nadie, ¿entendido? Es más, ponte hacer el papeleo que te dejo Nono.

-¿Qué, el papeleo? Acabamos de llegar- me miro con cara de "Hazlo o muere" – Lo hare. No tardes, no me gusta mucho esta casa, es muy solitaria y fría.

-Obvio, aquí viven personas que usan la llama de la nieve.

-Pero no me refiero a ese tipo de frio. Como sea, por favor no tardes.

-Está bien. No salgas de la mansión, te podrías perder con lo torpe que eres.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate! – le grite pero ya no estaba en la habitación.- Huyo. – mire a mi alrededor, la habitación era realmente hermosa. Me dirigí a uno de los muebles y mire un portarretratos. Había 3 personas; una mujer y dos niños, la mujer era hermosa de cabello alvino y ojos del mismo tono ***La mama de Gelaro-san y Yukiko-san es muy hermosa*** los tres estaban sonriendo ***¿porque ya no lo hacen?*** por alguna razón la habitación la empecé a sentir muy triste y nostálgica, así que decidí salir de ella ***Se enojaron porque es la habitación de sus padres, supongo que es normal*** empecé a caminar por los pasillo, por suerte pude llegar a la entrada principal y no perderme. Era grande y hermosa, el color azul turquesa rodeaba toda la mansión. Pero… ***se sigue sintiendo sola y fría***

-Joven Vongola.-escuche una voz detrás de mí. Voltee y era el mayordomo junto a una un joven con un traje de servicio.

-Sí.

-El amo Adolfo nos ha mandado para cuidarlo y servirle por el tiempo de su estadía ¿Desea que le enseñemos la mansión? – me pregunto el mayordomo.

-Claro, me gustaría, etto…

-Soy Jorge Campos y ella es mi hija, Vanessa.

-Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.- me presente.

-Entonces vayamos Joven Vongola.

-Tsuna está bien, no me acostumbro a que me digan diferente.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no podemos llamarlo así Jov…

-Tsuna, por favor.- insistí.

-¿Es una orden, Decimo Vongola? – me pregunto Vanessa-san.

-¿Eh? No, pero…si lo quieren ver así para llamarme Tsuna entonces sí.

-De acuerdo Joven Tsuna.-dijo con una leve reverencia Vanessa-san.

-Pero también quita el Joven.-dije.

-Eso si no lo podemos hacer.- me dijo.

-Está bien – me rendí.

-Entonces por aquí Joven Tsuna.- me dijo Jorge-san. Lo empecé a seguir, mientras me señalaba cada habitación que veíamos, íbamos pasillo por pasillo. Vanessa-san traía una sonrisa en el rostro debido a mi torpeza al no poder recodar cada habitación que era y eso que estábamos en la 5° vuelta.

-Lo siento soy algo torpe.- me disculpe.

-No se preocupe Joven Tsuna.-dijo con una sonrisa Vanessa-san.

-Para eso estamos – dijo Jorge-san con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias. Por cierto, disculpen la pregunta, pero ¿cómo es Gelaro-san? - quería saber de él, al igual que me paso con los chicos, la verdad me había interesado en él.

-El Amo Gelaro es una persona muy amable, desde que es niño es amado por todo el pueblo. Es como el vigilante del pueblo pero… - se quedó callado por un momento – Desde que murió su madre se ha vuelto distante al igual que la señorita Yukiko.

-Yukiko es un nombre japonés.

-Sí, la señora Hinata era japonesa. – me contesto Jorge-san.

-Ya veo, con razón tenían rasgos asiáticos.

-Es muy observador Joven Tsuna. – dijo Vanessa-san.

-No mucho.

-Joven Tsuna, usted también es una buena persona.

-¿Por qué lo dices Vanessa-san? – la mire.

-Porque su ojos lo delatan. - ***¿Porque todos me dicen que mi rostro me delata?, que bueno que Reborn no está aquí, porque si hubiera escuchado eso me hubiera matado***

-¿Y cómo está el noveno?

-¿Usted conoce a mi abuelito, Jorge-san?

-Claro, cuando aún vivía el padre del Amo Gelaro. El venía a visitarnos muy seguido. Era una persona muy amable.

-Ya veo. No se preocupe, él está bien.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-Aunque se arrepiente de haber mandado al padre de Gelaro-san a esa misión.- agregue.

-Ya veo. Aunque él no tiene la culpa, no tiene que sentirse mal.- su rostro mostraba tristeza.

-Puede que tenga razón, pero también entiendo al abuelito. Yo también me arrepentiría de haber mandado a alguien de mi famiglia a una misión así.

-¿Famiglia? – escuche un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede Vanessa-san? – la note triste.

-Esa palabra ya no tiene mucho significado en esta casa. Todo el mundo se separó y se fue a su propio mundo.

-Quizás, pero eso no significa que no se puedan juntar de nuevo. – le dije.

-Eso sería el milagro de esta casa si sucediera. – hablo ahora Jorge-san.

-Ya veo. –Todo quedo en silencio con un aire nostálgico - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:00 pm. En dos horas más estará la cena. – dijo Jorge-san.

-¿Porque no se va a dar un baño Joven Tsuna?

-Tienes razón. También iré a ver si Re… mi tutor Vongoliski ha regresado.

-¿Dónde fue el Joven Vongoliski?

-No sé, solo dijo que saldría. Bien, entonces iré a la habitación.- dije empezando a caminar.

-Joven Tsuna, su habitación está del lado contrario – dijo Vanessa-san con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dije con un aura oscura caminando ahora hacia el otro lado ***esta mansión es más difícil que la del Abuelito***

-Mejor lo acompaño para que no se pierda. – me dijo siguiéndome, parecía muy divertida con que me perdiera fácilmente. Entre a la habitación después de que Vanessa-san me dejara en la puerta y se fuera pero…

-¡Hiiii! – una bala rozo mi mejilla - ¡Reborn!

-¡Silencio, no digas mi nombre tan alto! – ***Me dispara y me regaña, típico de Reborn*** - Dame-Tsuna te dije que hicieras el papeleo. – me dijo aun con león transformado.

-Es…que se me olvido.- dije nervioso.

-Muere.

-¡Hiiii!

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas ++++++++++++++++++++**

**Aprendiendo Italiano**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que lo chicos se fueron y exactamente han pasado también dos días desde que Reborn me dio libros, CD, DVD, todo el día me ponía música italiana , me dio un diccionario japonés-italiano ***no sabía que existían*** y entre otras cosas pero hoy, exactamente hoy, tenía que hacerme esto.

-¡Hiiii! ¡Reborn, bájame! – grite asustado. Mire debajo de mí y los vi, estaba en lo alto de una jaula de leones, amarrado por una cuerda y esta pasaba por la rama de un árbol a donde estaba Reborn sosteniendo la cuerda.

-¡Reborn-sama! / ¡Por favor deténgase! / ¡El Décimo morirá! / ¡¿No hay otra manera de enseñarle?! – escuchaba los gritos de la servidumbre y de los guardianes del abuelito para que Reborn me dejara.

-¡Cállense, yo soy el tutor de este Dame! ¡Así que yo sé cómo enseñarle el italiano! – exclamó Reborn amenazándolos con león transformado en arma para luego mirarme con una sonrisa diciéndome algo como _"de esta no escapas"_ ***¡Hiiii! Moriré*** -Muy bien Dame-Tsuna, veamos qué es lo que has aprendido.

-Reborn… ¿no lo podemos de hacer de otra manera? -lo mire asustado.

-No, así que empecemos. Me tienes que contestar en italiano lo que te pregunte, ¿entendido? – trague en seco ***¿qué me hará?*** - ¿A quién respetas Dame-Tsuna?

- Quando il nonno _(Al abuelito)_

-Muy mal, debes de decir que a tu hermoso tutor Reborn. Aunque esta vez te dejare pasar ya que no estuvo tan mal tu respuesta. - ***solo te quieres lucir***

-¿Dime tres animales? – dijo Reborn. ***Haber cuales me sé***

-Etto… riccio, cavallo… _(Etto…erizo, caballo…)_ - ***¡ah! no me acuerdo de más***

- Has estudiado cuatro días completos y solo te sabes dos anímales – dijo soltando la cuerda.

-¡Hiiii! – grite, solo veía a los leones saltar para alcanzarme pero antes de llegar a ellos fui alzado de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora dime 10 cosas.

-Matita, taccuino, tavolo, letto, cella, scopa, zaino, frigorífero, rondella…Etto… _(Lápiz, cuaderno, mesa, cama, celular, escoba, mochila, refrigerador, lavadora….Etto...)-_ vi como estaba quitando uno por uno sus dedos de la cuerda.- ¡scala! _(¡escaleras!)_ – grite al ver que solo faltaba un dedo.

-Tsk. Te salvaste - ***Hiiii en serio me quiere tirar*** - bien, dime del 1 al 20 los números.

-¡Espera! ¡Reborn! ¡Todavía no me sé los números! – grite viéndolo con temor de lo que fuera hacer.

-Ciaoo Dame-Tsuna – dijo con una sonrisa soltando la cuerda.

-¡Hiiii! – y caí.

Desperté y estaba en mi cuarto con rasguños y vendas, haciéndome recodar que los guardianes del abuelito me salvaron. Me senté en mi cama solo tenía algunos rasguños pero dolían.

-¿Ya estás bien Dame-Tsuna?

-¡Reborn!

-Parece que sí, bien prepárate, hoy estudiaremos con electricidad.-dijo apareciendo de quien sabe dónde una silla eléctrica y poniendo seguro a la puerta- solo es para que esta vez nadie nos interrumpa**. -*Moriré***

-¡Hiiii! ¡Tú solo me quieres hacer sufrir!

-Claro, eres mi jugué…estudiante. ***ha querido decir que soy su juguete* **así fue como Reborn me enseño italiano en tan solo 4 días. Esos días quedaron grabados en el diario del abuelito como _"Esto es… ¡Italiano!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~ n.n**


	8. Rechazo

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS Dejen ONU RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE En el próximo CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo ONU idioma****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****He decidido poner Povs para que no se confundan.****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 7 Rechazo<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pov´s Gelaro:_**

Han pasado dos días desde que Vongola y su tutor llegaron a la isla, desde que lo vi note que él no era alguien que creció en la manos de la mafia, sus ojos reflejan que no ha matado a nadie, está limpio y eso me revienta. Hoy es el día de la prueba y me sigo negando hacerla, no daré mi vida por nadie, ¿porque he de hacer algo por la Vongola que mato a mi Padre? Y más por un chiquillo que no conoce la oscuridad de la mafia. Cuando recibimos el fax avisándonos que el sucesor había sido decidido, mi Tío se alegró, dijo que era genial seguir teniendo contacto con una organización tan importante, ¿por qué alguien que decía odiar y aborrecer a Vongola por haber asesinado a un miembro de su familia, estaría feliz porque no fue olvidado? Cuando recién llego mi Tío, así como sus hijos y esposa los trataron casi como dioses y por si fuera osan profanar la habitación de mis padres.

Mi odio a Vongola es algo que está en mi desde que Mamá murió, mi Tío dijo que todo era culpa de esa organización, y que yo debía odiarla, a pesar de que mi madre dijo que yo como descendiente del primer guardián de la nieve, era mi deber cuidar del décimo jefe Vongola como papa lo hizo con el Noveno**,*El hombre que lo asesino***

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación para despejarme. No quiero recordar o pensar, sino mi juicio se verá opacado, quisiera deshacerme de toda Vongola, pero debo ver primero por el bienestar de la Isla y de Yukiko, ya hemos sufrido mucho, con la caza. Acabemos con esto para que se larguen de una buena vez, en cuanto se larguen romperé lazo alguno con la Familia Vongola, no lo hice antes de que vinieran por órdenes de mi Tío, pero pronto cumpliré los 18 y tomare el liderazgo de la familia ***¿Dónde estarán esos sujetos?* **llevo un tiempo buscándolos y no están.

Mi Tío y primos están en Italia desde ayer en la noche, al parecer les surgió algo importante y se marcharon dejándome a mi hermana y a mí el paquete con el niñato de Vongola.

-¡Jorge! ¡Jorge!

-Dígame joven amo

-¿Dónde está Vongola?- Jorge ha servido por años a la familia, es de mi entera confianza, es por eso que le deje a cargo de Vongola, él podría vigiarlo, ***¿Para empezar cuál era su nombre? Ya lo olvide***

-El joven Vongola, salió esta mañana con su tutor- ¿Quiénes se creen? Les dije que hoy sería la prueba- dijeron que regresarían antes de las 10.

-Dirígelos al claro que esta atrás de la casa, ahí los esperare

-Como ordene Joven

-Por cierto no he visto a Yukiko, tampoco vino a dar los buenos días ¿Sabes dónde está?- mi hermana siempre viene a saludar no importa que, así que es extraño.

-Vanessa me informo que la señorita salió muy temprano sin decir a donde iba

-Bueno, sabrá cuidarse sola.

Me dirigí al claro atrás de la casa y me recosté sobre la base de un árbol faltaban 2 horas para las 10am y sin notarlo me quede dormido.

Sentí una presencia junto a mí, en ese instante abrí los ojos y con mi mano sujete la mano que se acerba a mi…

-¡Hiiii!

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?- solté su mano y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-¿Eh? No…solo intentaba despertarte,- se alejó un poco de mi aun temblando- Vongoliski dijo que te despertara- ¿siempre hace lo que aquel bebe le dice? ¿No puede tomar una decisión sin que le digan?

-Como sea, comencemos- ***entre más rápido le dé su paliza y lo rechace se irán* **me levante y sacudí el polvo de mi pantalones y chaqueta- la prueba consistirá en un mano a mano entre tú y yo, Vongola.

-Es…está bien- en verdad tiene miedo, no dejaba de temblar, saco de sus bolsillos un par de guantes y un frasco azul

-Saca tu arma o con lo que pelas- no creo que pueda pelear sin arma

-Estas son…- me enseño aquellos guantes mientras se los ponía.

-¿Estás seguro?- ***¿me cree incrédulo? ¿Cómo es posible que unos guantes desgastados pueden ser un arma?* **pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza -Entonces comencemos- me puse en guardia y él estaba por tomarse dos dulces.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!- esa voz es de…

-¿Qué sucede, Kevin?- interrumpió nuestra pelea.

- Encontramos a los sujetos de la trata- dijo sin aliento, se nota que vino corriendo avisarme- están en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Está bien, voy de inmediato- No podía ser en peor momento, tendré que posponer el encuentro… o mejor…- Vongola, ayúdame con esto, esta será la prueba, una colaboración entre tú y yo, para deshacernos de esos sujetos que solo llegaron para atemorizar a mi gente.

-¿Ehh? ¿No la prueba iba a ser un mano a mano?- tenía miedo, se notaba en su cara, iba a contestarle cuando aquel bebe lo golpeo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo.

-Es el quien escoge la prueba no tu Dame-Tsuna- incluso un bebe puede vencer fácilmente al Decimo Vongola.

-Está bien, ya entendí- le dijo al bebe de traje- Ayudare, supongo… él tiene razón, tu escogías el modo de aprobarme, si eso es suficiente… ¿pero exactamente que vamos a hacer?- es por eso que solo es un chiquillo.

-Tu síguenos…- no tengo tiempo para explicarle ahí, al fin pudimos localizar a esos tipos, no dejare que se vallan y mucho menos con las chicas que secuestraron.

Kevin nos guio a una cabaña de dos pisos abandonada, en apariencia, a las afueras de la ciudad, parecía que se fuera a derrumbar en cualquier momento. Los muchachos estaban vigilado el lugar desde todos los lados, al acercarnos Martin y Lola me explicaron la situación, hablando muy bajo.

-Jefe, ellos están ahí dentro, según Javier son alrededor de 50 personas, al parecer construyeron un sótano- Indico Lola y saco un plano de la cabaña frente a nosotros.

-El Jefe de los sujetos está en la segunda planta y las seis muchachas que secuestraron de la isla, están encerradas en el sótano siendo vigilados por 8 hombres aproximadamente, los demás están distribuidos alrededor de la cabaña- dijo Martin después de Lola, señalando en el plano las posiciones- Ahí debe estar también la hija del Alcalde

-No, si la hija del alcalde está con ellos, la tendrán junto al jefe, la usaran como carta de escape- Eso es lo que harían. Comencé a formular un plan con estos datos, la hija del alcalde debía salir ilesa lo más posible, éramos 10 sin contar a Vongola, dudo que sea de ayuda- Tengo una idea, pero habrá heridos, lo siento.

-No se preocupe jefe, haremos lo que nos indique- Aseguraron los ahí presentes, comencé a explicarles el plan, pero fui interrumpido a la mitad.

-Etto… tengo una idea… y si sale bien no habrá necesidad de que salga lastimado alguien- dijo Vongola con la cara seria, se había mantenido callado hasta el momento escuchando todo a mi lado

-¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto Martin, notando por fin su presencia- ¿Para empezar quien eres tú?

-¿Cómo es eso posible, no superan en número?- Le dijo Kevin quien si lo conocía.

-Es verdad que nos superan en número, pero si algo he aprendido de mis anteriores encuentros es que no porque sean más son fuertes- lo oía por primera vez halar muy confiado- además siempre es preferible que no haya heridos ¿Cierto?- lo último me lo dirigió a mí, mirándome con sus ojos castaños seguros de sí.

-Es verdad, es preferible, te escuchare… pero dependiendo tu idea escogeré la mejor para mis hombres- Si era verdad que había un plan en que nadie saldría herido lo intentaría, mis subordinados confiaban sus vidas en mi.

-¡Bien!- era un tipo extraño, pero eso no cambia que sea Vongola- La idea es esta…- su plan consistía en un ataque rápido, ignorado a los que estaban alrededor de la casa, entrando por la puerta principal separando la conexión entre el jefe y el sótano, tomando prioridad de todos los rehenes, los chicos se encargarían del sótano, mientras nosotros dos no encargaríamos del jefe, los que estuvieran con él y la hija del alcalde si es que estaba con él, la verdad es que no sonaba irrealista y era sencillo, tenía que admitir eso…

-Está bien, iremos con este plan- no ser porque, pero no podía odiar del todo a aquel niño, sin embargo mi odio a Vongola no desaparecerá.

-Hai- todos también creían que aquel plan era bueno.

-¿Tu qué harás, Vongoliski-sensei?- se dirigió a su tutor que estaba sobre su hombro, era imposible que un bebe pudiera hacer algo.

-¡Es tu prueba, hazla tu solo!- Le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la nuca con un mazo verde ***¿De dónde saco el mazo?***

-¡Duele!... Hai, Hai- le contesto sobándose donde lo golpe y en un pequeño susurro dijo- Si ayudaras, sería más fácil… - sin terminar de hablar recibió otro azote de aquel mazo, porque decía aquello.

-Si ayudara no habría necesidad de que alguno de ustedes haga algo- aseguro el bebe con mucha confianza, mirándome en el proceso- y esta es tu prueba yo la mirare desde aquí.- de un brinco subió a una rama.

Esos dos emitían un aura de mucho misterio, pero no era momento de aclarecerlo. Vongola se puso de nuevo sus guantes y tomo aquellos dulces de antes, su actitud, su voz y su rostro cambiaron al de alguien más maduro, la verdad me sorprendí por aquello.

-Está bien, comiencen.

Entre por la puerta principal junto a los chicos, el interior de la casa no parecía para nada deteriorado, al contrario todo ahí parecía nuevo, era como había dicho aquel niño, no eran muy fuertes, Martin y Lola se quedaron en la entrada para impedir que el mayor número de personas entraran, los demás fueron escaleras abajo y yo subí al segundo piso, al subir por las escaleras fui atacado por tres sujetos que más que querer atacarme parecían estar huyendo de algo, no necesite usar las manos, les dispare en la cabeza y corazón, dejando los cuerpos en la escalera, al llegar hasta el segundo piso quede sorprendido por la escena ante mí, Vongola en el centro de la habitación y junto a él la hija del alcalde, en el suelo yacían los cuerpos de al menos 10 tipos de traje, el jefe estaba pegado en la pared observando al Decimo quien le apuntada con sus manos envueltas en lo que parecían llamas.

-Ríndete – dijo con voz segura y sin temor alguno.

-Mejor acaba con el – dije entrando, me volteo a ver al igual que él jefe pero de repente desapareció de mi vista.

-¡Pero que…!

-¡Ahh! – escuche el grito del jefe, lo mire y estaba en suelo., mientras que el Décimo estaba de pie mirando al inconsciente.

-Mátalo.- me miro con… no sabría describirlo pero parecía decepcionado de mí.

-No lo hare. –menciono seguro de sus palabras, pero su madures que tenía desapareció y regreso como antes.

-Si no lo haces no pasaras la prueba.- le dije con voz enojado ***no es capaz de mancharse por alguien que no sea de su Famiglia***

-No me importa. No matare a nadie solo por una simple prueba.

-No es una simple prueba, es la prueba que te aceptare como jefe de Vongola además de mantener la alianza con mi Famiglia.

-No es suficiente razón como para matar alguien.

-¿No es normal matar para derrotar al enemigo?

-Pero, a mí no me gusta. ¡La verdad es que no quiero que alguien se lastime! – me miro decidido.

-Si no puedes matar a una persona que amenaza el bienestar de tu familia, no eres digno de ser un líder, porque eres débil ante sentimentalismos. Si no puedes ensuciarte las manos con sangre, entonces no entiendo que haces en la mafia. - ***Era muy ingenuo y eso me irritaba, en este mundo no es fácil vivir*** -Yo te rechazo como mi jefe, así como digno sucesor de Vongola- No es la gran cosa como venganza hacia Vongola, pero al menos es algo, aunque sea escogido por el Noveno y suceda Vongola, no tendré que servirle- Ahora márchense de la isla

***Ahora por fin soy libre de esta tradición, podre arrojar todo lo concerniente a Vongola muy lejos de nuestras vidas* **Conteniendo el llanto observe como salió de aquel lugar, para empezar porque quería liderar una organización mafiosa, si ni siquiera quiere teñirse de la obscuridad de esta vida... ahora eso ya es algo sin importancia.

Salí de aquella cabaña deteriorada, pero sentí la presencia de alguien más atrás de mí, gire bruscamente para ver quién era pero no había nadie. Retomando el paso de nuevo cuando note algo en mi garganta y un peso extra sobre mi hombro derecho, cuando me di cuenta quien estaba sobre mi hombro, era aquel bebe que se proclamaba tutor de Vongola.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Silencio- su voz sonaba escalofriante, pero no era todo, su ojos decían que aquella navaja sobre mi cuello era real y que no dudaría enterrarla- no te forzare a aceptar a Dame-Tsuna como tu jefe, porque yo mismo lo rechace hace tiempo por la misma razón- ***¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Quién o qué demonios es este bebe?***- Soy el mejor Hitman del mundo, aseguro que has escuchado de mí, por lo menos rumores, soy Reborn- ***¿Reborn? ¿El hitman Reborn era un bebe? ¿Y cómo demonios supo lo que pensaba, es como si pudiera leer…?- **Puedo leerla

-¡Imposible!- eso es imposible, no existe alguien capaz de leer la mente, pero eso lo veré después, por ahora…- ¿Y si no me vas a forzar a aceptar a ese niñato, porque me amenazas?

-Solo quería ver la diferencia…- me dijo mientras quitaba la navaja de mi cuello y esta se transformó en el pequeño camaleón que siempre tenía sobre su sombrero salto desde mi hombro a una enorme roca que estaba cerca

-¿Diferencia de qué?- Por su manera de decirlo note una especie de insulto.

-Entre tus habilidades y las de Tsuna.

-Es obvio que el ganador soy…- no había ni punto de comparación entre nosotros.

-Es Tsuna- ***¿Ehh?*** - Te voy a aclarar algo, no porque puedas asesinar sin remordimientos significa que eres superior a alguien que no asesina, - un jefe asesina por el bien de su familia, se deshace de toda amenaza - ser superior significa saber tomar tus decisiones sin arrepentirte después, así cuando mueras puedas decir _"Me voy sin lamentaciones"_ y puede que el décimo candidato a Jefe Vongola tenga muchas debilidades, pero no te preocupes, él no es débil.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? - no me importa su definición de un buen jefe, solo quiero terminar con esto.

- Vuelve a hacer la prueba, pelea con él y ve si en verdad no es digno de ser jefe, recuerda que un verdadero jefe es aquel que pone en riesgo su vida por la de sus subordinados, no aquel que sea mejor asesino. – Eso era verdad, pero a mí no me importa nada que tenga que ver con ellos y menos con él - Es verdad que el mundo de la mafia es comer o ser comido, pero Tsuna cree que hay más caminos además del asesinato. Además he de cuestionar tu forma de evaluar, no estas evaluando a Tsuna, estas evaluando a Vongola, tienes odio hacia la organización y no me interesa la razón,- ***Lo noto*** - pero aquí quiero que sea una prueba justa hacia mi alumno.

Continuamos la conversación y conforme avanzaba, me vi siendo arrastrado a las lógicas de aquel sujeto y negando mis propias excusas, termine aceptando rehacer la prueba al siguiente día y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión. En el camino nos encontramos a su querido alumno, quien observaba el cielo y una mirada de nostalgia se reflejaba en sus ojos, Reborn salto de mi hombro al de su alumno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Los tres íbamos en silencio, nadie se habló, ni siquiera esos dos. Por alguna razón ese silencio me estaba matando.

-Decimo Vongola.-hable y el salto del susto, me miro con temor.

-¿Qué pasa Gelaro-san? – su voz temblaba.

-Te daré una segunda oportunidad. La prueba se hará mañana y será un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Estás seguro de darme una segunda oportunidad?- ***¿ahora me preguntaba eso, después de que su tutor me convenció?*** - Es verdad que no soy digno de ser un jefe ya que soy tonto y torpe, además de que jamás mataría a alguien, no soy un asesino. – ***¿a pesar de ser mafioso?***

-Dame-Tsuna jamás quiso ese puesto.-dijo Reborn mirándome, ***deja de leer mi mente*** - Dame-Tsuna jamás quiso ser Jefe, estuvo rechazando ese puesto por dos años.

-Entonces, ¿porque acepto tal puesto sí estuvo rechazándolo por dos años?

-Alguien de mi Familia fue secuestrado hace poco. – tomo la palabra ahora él - En ese momento ya había rechazado todo poder y ayuda de Vongola, no pude evitar que lo secuestraran, ahí me di cuenta que necesito poder y fuerza, pero no fuerza para lastimar y menos poder para matar, yo solo quiero proteger a mi Famiglia y eso es lo que hare.- cada palabra tenía una fuerte resolución en ella, cosa que me sorprendió.

-Mañana se hará la prueba a la misma hora.- Era verdad lo que había dicho Reborn, no examine a esta persona, examine lo que él o ellos representan.

-Gracias.-dijo con cierto tono de cariño hacia mí y felicidad.

Regresamos a la mansión, todo el trayecto hacia acá nos la pasamos en silencio a excepción del momento en que dije que le daría una segunda oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_Pov´s Tsuna_**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, Reborn me despertó temprano y cuando digo temprano fue a las 5:00 am para entrenar. Acabe el entrenamiento a las 7:00 am cuando Jorge-san salió al patio y nos avisó que dentro de una hora seria el desayuno y con eso Reborn dijo que me fuera a bañar. Una vez que acabe baje a desayunar, ahí ya estaba Gelaro-san y Reborn desayunando pero no veía a la hermana de Gelaro-san.

Acabamos de desayunar y me la pasa hablando con Vanessa-san de cosas triviales hasta que dieron las 10 am, la prueba comenzaría de nuevo ***esta vez tengo que pasarla*** mire a Reborn ***o moriré* **y él simplemente sonrió.

Mire a Gelaro-san de la espalda ya que yo estaba unos cuantos pasos más atrás que él. Llegamos al claro, todo estaba en silencio, me puse los guantes y me tome mis pastillas, Gelaro solo se puso en guardia y Reborn estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol cercano.

-¡Amo Gelaro, Joven Tsuna! – se escuchó un grito hasta que se vio a Vanessa-san correr y cuando nos vio se acercó asustada

-¿Que paso Vanessa?

-La Sra. Bonet acaba de hablar, dijo que la señorita Yukiko… que la…- era tan grande su angustia que no pudo terminar de hablar, el llanto le gano, sin darme cuenta en qué momento se acercó, Gelaro-san estaba sujetando a Vanessa-san de los brazos y agitándola formulo su pregunta

-¡¿Qué le paso a Yukiko?! Dime, ¿dime que paso?- comenzó a gritarle

-Unos hombres de negro aparecieron de repente y se llevaron a la señorita Yukiko. Al parecer eso paso ayer por la noche– dijo espantada.

-¡¿QUE?! – gritamos al unisonó.

-¿Y porque apenas nos avisan? ¿Por qué la señora Bonet no nos avisó antes?- he de admitir que me sorprendio ver en ese estado a Gelaro-san, pero no era para menos.

-La amarraron y encerraron en su casa, el cartero la encontró hoy y en cuanto se vio liberada, vino avisarnos - Continuo Jorge-san que venía acercándose.-He mandado a investigar quienes fueron y el porqué de hacerlo.

-Bien.- Se tranquilizó o por lo menos se calmó- Tsuna- era la primera vez que decía mi nombre, no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¡Hai!

-Lo siento, pospondremos de nuevo la prueba, tengo algo más con que tratar- su voz trasmitía miedo y odio.

-No te preocupes por eso, claro que lo que pase con Yukiko-san es más importante- lo único que podía hacer por él en ese momento es…- por favor deja que te ayudemos.

-No puedo aceptar su ayuda, en este momento para mí todos son enemigos, incluida Vongola- creo que es lógico pensar así en estos momentos- así que no puedo… además aunque me ayudaras eso no cambia que todavía no te acepto como jefe…

-Incluso si en la remota posibilidad de que Vongola estuviera involucrada- ***él abuelito jamás lo haría***- por favor deja que te ayude y sobre la prueba da igual, ahorita es más importante saber de Yukiko-san.

Entramos a la casa y esperamos a que los subordinados de Gelaro-san regresaran con la información, mientras tanto nosotros hicimos todo lo que era posible. Pasaron las horas hasta que se escuchó a Kevin-san gritando afuera de la casa.

-¡Jefe! ¡Jefe!

-¿Qué fue lo que descubrieron?- Gelaro-san le grito en cuanto lo vio.

-Los tipos que se llevaron a la jefa Yukiko fueron los que pudieron escapar del asalto de ayer, al parecer al tipo que agarramos creyendo que era el jefe solo era un sustituto. También parece ser que su objetivo desde el inicio nunca fue la hija del alcalde y las demás, era la Señorita Yukiko.

-¿Así que las demás eran solo un bonus extra?- fue Reborn quien habla primero de nosotros tres.

-Así parece ser- contesto Kevin-san a lo dicho por Reborn.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!- Gelaro-san parecía saber o al menos sospechar algo.

-¿Por qué vendrían específicamente por Yukiko-san?- Algo no me habían dicho y era lo más fundamental de todo, era la llave para este rompecabezas.- ¿Gelaro-san nos podrías decir lo que está pasando en realidad?

-Tsuna - Reborn llamó mi atención - hablemos en un lugar más adecuado ¿De acuerdo Gelaro?

-Está bien, tienes razón, deben saber que está pasando y tomar su decisión - suspiro y comenzó a caminar- seguirme.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ nn**


	9. Linaje

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como estan? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME Pertenece**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS Dejen ONU RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE En el próximo CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo ONU idioma****

****(()) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****He decidido poner Povs para que no se confundan.****

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Cap. 8 Linaje<strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov´s Tsuna**

Estábamos en silencio a la habitación de Gelaro-san, era muy amplia, las paredes pintadas de color azul cielo y dicho por él era una habitación aislada, estábamos sentados en los sillones individuales que estaban ahí. El silencio aun reinaba.

-Y ¿bien? – dijo Reborn acabando con el silencio.

-La razón porque podrían haber secuestrado a Yukiko es porque como saben mi familia es especial al tener la llama de Nieve.- al parecer Reborn había ganado su respeto de un día para otro y por eso contestaba rápidamente.

-Sí, lo sabemos, el abuelito nos lo dijo y por eso estamos aquí.

-Pero…-dudo aun-… solo la línea principal la tiene.

-Entonces tu tío…-le quise decir pero no me dejo.

-El tío no porta la llama de Nieve al igual que su hijo –contesto mi pregunta.- eso nos hace a Yukiko y a mi aún más especiales, somos los últimos portadores de este elemento.

-¿Porque?

-Los que portamos la llama de la nieve al tener un hijo, la llama que predominara será siempre la de nieve. Aun cuando sea la llama del cielo con la que se junte la llama de la Nieve sale victoriosa. Como yo y Yukiko somos los últimos de ese linaje para sacar hacia delante la llama de la Nieve quizás quieran a Yukiko para eso.

-¿Y porque no fueron tras de ti? – dijo Reborn viendo a Gelaro-san.

-Porque si hubieran ido tras de mi desde el principio sus planes hubieran fallado; conmigo solo el primer hijo que tenga tendrá la llama de la nieve mientras que con Yukiko todos sus hijos portaran este atributo, esa es la diferencia de cuando nace una mujer en nuestra familia.

-Y quieren a Yukiko para hacer más personas con la llama de la Nieve – dijo Reborn- Pero todavía hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunte.

-Si lo que nos acabas de decir es verdad, tu padre era el poseedor de la llama de la nieve por lo cual solo tu deberías de poseerla ¿entonces Yukiko?, ella es menor a ti y aun así la posee.

-Yukiko es especial, al parecer mi madre también era poseedora de la llama, ella pertenecía a una familia japonesa con linaje de nieve, la familia de mi madre y la de mi padre, ambas familias tenían trato desde la primera generación, recuerdo que mi madre nos explicó que su familia fue cazada al igual que lo fue la nuestra tiempo atrás - su rostro mostro su odio - ella fue la única sobreviviente y mi abuelo decidió cuidarla, al crecer mis padres se casaron, es por eso que Yukiko es especial.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que ellos tuvieran esta información? – dijo Reborn.

-No lo sé. Se supone que nadie a parte la familia Vongola y este pueblo saben sobre esta llama y ellos jamás nos traicionarían, solo queda...- nos miró, por lógica de descarte era obvio que éramos sospechosos y no lo culpo su hermana es secuestrada exactamente cuando nosotros llegamos.

-Entonces hay un traidor dentro de tu Famiglia.-dijo Reborn cubriéndose medio rostro con su fedora.- Meto mis manos al fuego por Nono.

-¡Imposible! – Grito levantándose – Mi Famiglia jamás me traicionaría…- dejo su voz apagarse, algo vino a su mente por aquellas palabras.

-En el mundo de la mafia sabes que tanto la confianza como la traición son factores.- le dijo Reborn. – La confianza para crear una Famiglia y la traición de que los ideales de la Famiglia son inadecuados o insuficientes para los miembros.

-Lo sé muy bien pero… También hay una tercera opción…- nos miró a la cara, como buscando alguna muestra de duda o tal vez busca otra cosa - todavía puede que queden cazadores.

-¿Cazadores?- no entendí a que se refería con eso.

-Hace tiempo nuestra familia se vio amenazada por personas de otras familias de la mafia, querían el poder de nuestra llama de la nieve, es por eso que nos vimos forzados a refugiarnos en esta isla y ocultar información de nuestra existencia y atributo.

-¿Creo que eso paso durante la primera generación, verdad?- el abuelito creo que me había mencionado algo sobre eso ***pero en ese momento no preste mucha atención pero no recuerdo porque*** mire a Reborn**, *ya recordé*** pensé al recodar a Reborn atrás de mi con una bomba. Reborn me sonrió asustándome.

-Así es y la única persona que ayudo al jefe en aquel entonces fue Giotto, Vongola Primo - ***es verdad, así se había formado la alianza* **- Es por ello que a pesar del miedo de la caza a nuestra familia y gente, Bertesco Primo, se unió a los guardianes de Vongola Primo y fue idea de él que el guardián de la nieve quedara como agente encubierto, no revelando información y ocultándonos en la sombra de Vongola, hasta la generación de mi bisabuelo teníamos cierto agradecimiento hacia Vongola, pero he de reconocer que Yukiko y yo odiamos Vongola - ***ya lo intuía*** la verdad es que lo sentía en sus palabras y acciones.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque?- ***¿Qué había cambiado el agradecimiento a odio?***

-Mi abuelo murió defendiendo a mi padre y a mi tío de la caza, a pesar de mantener un perfil bajo, en ocasiones alguien se enteraba de nuestra existencia y venían para secuestrar o asesinar a nuestra familia- ***Por eso siempre estaba a la defensiva***- Y tengo entendido por mi tío que mi padre murió en una misión casi suicida, esa misión trataba sobre aniquilar a las personas que iban a atacar el cuartel general de Vongola para conseguir información de nosotros ¿O me equivoco? – Me miro a los ojos - Lo que no puedo perdonarle jamás a Vongola es que no nos dejaran enterrar a papa y le quitaran el anillo de la nieve. **-*¿Ehh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?***- Luego mi madre tuvo que ocupar el lugar de mi padre como líder, pero no pudo con la presión y se derrumbó cayendo enferma y con el tiempo falleció, dejándonos solos a mi hermana y a mí - comenzaba a levantar el tono de su voz- En aquel tiempo también intentaron secuestrarnos, pero alguien nos ayudó.

- Etto… - fije mi mirada sobre Reborn buscando apoyo, pero mantenía el rostro oculto en su fedora - Gelaro-san, - me miro con ojos furiosos - tengo entendido que Nono envió el cuerpo y el anillo de tu padre de regreso a la isla y quienes lo recibieron fueron familiares tuyos, pero no se quien específicamente, él quería que estuviera con su familia y en su amada isla - su cara mostraba lo desconcertado que estaba, podría guardar silencio para que pensara en la cosas que le había dicho, pero sentí que era mejor decirlo todo de una vez, luego él verificaría si lo que decía era verdad o mentira - Y sobre la misión lo único que se sobre eso, es que a el guardián de la nieve de Nono, se le asignó una misión de infiltración a una familia enemiga, tengo entendido que la misión consistía en conseguir unos documentos, junto con otro agente que también murió cuando fueron descubiertos, Nono se ha culpado todo este tiempo por no haber ido él con tu padre en aquella misión.

-¡Mientes! ¡Estas mintiendo! - me grito con los ojos apunto de soltar unas lágrimas - ¡Estas mintiendo!

-Pero…- estaba a punto de decirle _"…Si no me crees, lo más fácil sería llamar al cuartel de Vongola y hablar con Noveno"_ pero fui interrumpido por Reborn.

-Déjalo pensar Tsuna - Gelaro-san sostenía su cabeza con sus manos, estaba de rodillas frente a mí, nunca creí verlo en ese estado, comencé a pensar que había hablado demás.

Paso un tiempo y lo único que hacía era murmurar algo inaudible, poco a poco comenzó a calmar, tomo de nuevo asiento dejándose caer hacia el respaldo del sillón, con una mano toco su sien y por fin me hablo…

-No es como si creyera del todo en tus palabras - Iba a contestarle pero el continuo - Pero si lo que estás diciendo llegara a ser verdad, los únicos familiares aparte de mi madre, serian mi tío y su esposa y por supuesto mamá jamás nos hubiera ocultado el cuerpo de papá – su rostro mostro una expresión que no entendí del todo - eso solo significaría que…

-Gelaro, Tsuna- nos llamó Reborn deteniendo en seco la conversación que teníamos - entiendo que quieran resolver este misterio, pero nos estamos alejando de lo que en verdad importa aquí, Yukiko - solo basto decir su nombre para que entendiéramos a donde quería llegar Reborn.

-Tienes razón, Gelaro-san, - me levante de mi asiento - más adelante podremos resolver estos sucesos, por favor deja que te ayudemos con todas la conexiones de las que disponemos - Le tendí mi mano para que se levantara.

-Es verdad, con todo esto, por un momento olvide lo que en verdad importaba- Tomo mi mano y se levantó- No confió todavía en Vongola, pero por el momento confiare en ustedes.

-¡Hai!- la verdad me alegro que confiara en mí.

Regresando al punto de partida, Gelaro-san pregunto a sus subordinados si habían podido hallar el nuevo escondite que podrían estar usando aquellos sujetos, pero no habían encontrado nada en toda la isla, Reborn propuso hablar con el aeropuerto y preguntar por lo vuelos en los que podrían llevar a Yukiko sin que se dieran cuenta y él único que encajo con los requisitos fue un vuelo privado a Italia que había salido de la isla en la madrugada.

-Iremos hacia Italia.-le dije a Gelaro-san y el asintió.- llamare al noveno para que nos ayude.-le dije me miro con desconfianza. Llame al abuelito para pedir ayuda y en cuanto le conté lo sucedido, Gelaro-san y yo por el teléfono oímos como les ordeno inmediatamente a sus guardianes buscar cualquier pista que nos ayudara a dar con el paradero de Yukiko-san.

Las acciones inmediatas de Nono sorprendieron a Gelaro-san y yo tenía la esperanza que eso ayudara un poco a despejar aquellas dudas y rencores hacia la novena generación que cargaba.

-El abuelito nos ayuda descuida.-le dije.

-Tsuna, vámonos a Italia.-dijo Reborn llegando ya que había salido.

-Hai.

En cuanto Reborn nos avisó que había conseguido un avión privado nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para viajar hacia Italia. Comenzamos a representar diferentes escenarios con los que nos podríamos topar y comenzamos con una estrategia para resolverlos uno por uno.

Fuimos recibidos en el aeropuerto de Italia por Nie-san por órdenes del abuelito él nos guiaría al lugar que sospechaban llevaron a Yukiko-san, debido a su llama del sol, podría ayudar con el tratamiento si es que habían dañado a Yukiko-san y yo la verdad esperaba que no fuera ese el caso.

Con todo esto solo me hace ver que mi vida en Vongola será dura pero feliz si puedo estar con mi Famiglia además de que puede que vaya creciendo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto?<strong>

**Lamento que este haya sido corto**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Zel-Ol: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ nn**


	10. Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación Parte I

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****Para que no se confundan he decidido poner POV´S para que no se.****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9 - <strong>**Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación. Parte I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov´s Tsuna**

**.**

**.**

Al entrar a aquel edificio de 5 pisos donde nos indicó Nie-san fuimos recibidos por varios sujetos con traje negro.

-Déjenme presentarles al Décimo Vongola y uno de sus allegados - les dijo con voz alta Nie-san a aquellos hombres y luego volteo a verme a mi- Tsuna ellos son mis subordinados directos, siéntete en la liberad de pedirles lo que sea.

-Ah… Hai, Mucho gusto- dije inclinándome un poco.

-Hola - Gelaro-san fue lo único que dijo…

En cuanto entramos en un cuarto al final del pasillo, pusieron en la mesa diferentes papeles, algunos era planos y otros contenían información.

-¿Y qué es lo que saben?- Reborn fue el primero en preguntarles a aquellos sujetos, mientras se subía a la mesa.

-Todavía no sabemos a qué familia pertenecen, nunca los habíamos detectado y al parecer la mayoría están limpios- hablo uno de los tipos de negro con respeto a Reborn- pero pudimos localizar la ruta que están utilizando y si nuestra sospecha es correcta su última parada será esta bodega durante la madrugada para hacer algún intercambio.- señalo en el mapa aquella bodega.

-¿No saben dónde están ahorita? –Gelaro-san grito, todos miraron en nuestra dirección - Podrían estar haciéndole algo a ella, ya hemos gastado mucho tiempo, debo ir allí ahorita - lo que decía era verdad.

-Pero lo más seguro seria a esperar que comiencen a moverse, ¿Cierto?- dijo otro hombre junto a Nie-san.

-¿Seguro para quién?- Le discrimino Gelaro-san a aquellos hombres - No importa que me pase, pero no puedo y no quiero dejar a mi hermana menor pasar más tiempo en ese ambiente.

-Por favor - tenía que hablar, a mí sí me escucharían - llévenos o díganos donde tienen a Yukiko-san

-Décimo - Nie-san iba a decirme su opinión, pero Reborn hablo antes.

-Nie, dales la información que te están pidiendo, además es mejor si ustedes quedan fuera de esto.

-Pero Señor Reborn…- sus palaras quedaron en el aire, ya que fue silenciado por un disparo que dio Reborn al aire.

-Dale la información, Dame-Tsuna no es tan débil como para perder contra esa clase de tipos, además Gelaro tampoco lo es.

-Está bien - dijo después de unos minutos en silencio - pero por favor, déjenos ser sus refuerzos en caso de que llegara a pasar algo fuera de sus planes, si algo les llegara a pasar a ambos el Nono nunca nos lo perdonaría - esta vez nos lo pidió a nosotros.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Gelaro-san? A mí no me parece malo - lo mire mientras le preguntaba, su rostro reflejaba un poco de duda por las palabras de Nie-san respecto a Nono.

-Este bien, mientras me dejen ir por mi hermana.- su impaciencia comenzaba a salir a flote.

-Entonces les explicaremos la información que hemos recolectado de su escondite actual.- dijo uno de los subordinados de Nie-san.

Me acerque a Reborn y le susurre al oído para que los demás no nos escucharan mientras nos explicaban a Gelaro-san y a mí como era el terreno y el interior de la casa en donde tenían en esos momentos a Yukiko-san.

-¿Nos vas a prestar tu ayuda, verdad?- y la única respuesta que obtuve fue una sonrisa de su parte.

Después de la explicación que nos dieron, salimos del edificio y mi plática con Gelaro-san se vio interrumpida por Nie-san

-Disculpe… Decimo, perdón la duda, ¿pero cómo planean rescatar a la señorita?

-Etto… la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea, jeje - Todos quedaron con cara de espanto, me avergoncé de decir la verdad, a diferencia de cuando paso lo de Mukuro, esta vez solo contaba con Gelaro-san de quien desconocía sus habilidades por completo y Reborn no prestaría ninguna ayuda, estaba seguro, así que solo me quedaba…

-Atacaremos de frente, con todo y sin contenerse - sentencio Reborn, él en verdad creía que podía ganarles a aquellos sujetos y por alguna razón no me era difícil a mí creerlo.

-Decimo…- Todos querían decir algo pero Reborn dio por terminada aquella platica con un disparo cercano al oído de Nie-san.

-A callar, yo sé de lo que es capaz Tsuna - Todos guardaron silencio y subieron a sus autos sin protestar más.

Nie-san conducía en dirección a la casa donde se escondían aquellos sujetos, seguido por varios carros color negro.

-Si sigues por este camino está el lote baldío y más atrás esta la casa, lo primero que encontraras será la reja, antes de cruzar la calle del lado derecho hay una casa abandonada, entren en la casa abandonada y por favor observen bien el lugar y armen por completo el plan que van a llevar a cabo.- Reborn les dijo a él y a sus subordinados que esperaran a unas tres cuadras del lugar, que en caso de necesitarlos lanzaríamos una bengala al aire.

Sigilosamente nos acercamos a aquel lote y entramos a la casa abandonada, desde ahí pudimos visualizar una casa de 4 pisos. Había varios hombres dispersados por todo el lugar, con pistolas y algunos Rottweiler, supusimos que era verdad que no sabían sobre el uso de las llamas y mucho menos tenían consigo cajas armas. Eso era ventajoso para nosotros.

El lote estaba rodeado por una reja de metal no muy grueso. Entre Gelaro-san y yo organizamos un pequeño plan a medias, ya que nos veíamos interrumpidos por Reborn que insistía en un ataque directo.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, lo que nos permitió una ventaja a nosotros, observamos que comenzaron a hacer cambio de guardia y vimos la oportunidad de atacar. Tome mis pastillas y el plan comenzó.

Cruzamos al otro lado de la calle desapercibidos, pero no todo salió como lo planeamos, fuimos detectados en cuanto Gelaro-san quiso romper la reja de unos de los extremos para poder pasar y termino convirtiéndose en un ataque directo como había dicho Reborn, con ayuda de Natsu que se convirtió en capa nos cubrimos de la lluvia de balas con las que nos recibieron, Gelaro-san a base de golpes iba derrotando a los sujetos que se nos acercaban para impedirnos el paso, sin embargo eran demasiados, no tardaron mucho en reconocerme y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Es el Décimo Vongola! ¡Vongola esta aquí! ¡Llévense a la chica!

La verdad me sorprendio que me conocieran, a petición del abuelito mi identidad se había mantenido con un bajo perfil por seguridad, solo las personas que habían asistido a la ceremonia de sucesión falsa sabrían con exactitud mi rostro, comenzaba a divagar en ello, cuando vi un perro acercarse a mi ***Rayos, concéntrate*** logre esquivarlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Ya no teníamos tiempo suficiente si no queríamos que se llevaran a Yukiko-san de nuevo, me prepare para arrasar con esos sujetos que parecían no tener fin.

-Gelaro, sal del camino- alcance oír a Reborn gritar y dispare el X-bunner en cuanto vi que Gelaro-san estaba fuera del rango. Algunos quedaron inconscientes y los pocos que estaba despiertos gritaban de dolor ***Perdón***, corrimos al edificio, la puerta fue abierta de una patada por Gelaro-san, quien la congelo con sus llamas después de haber entrado.

-Para que no entren refuerzos- fue lo único que me dijo.

-Hagamos lo mismo con la trasera, si es que hay una.- le sugerí y el asintió.

El interior estaba oscuro, buscamos algún interruptor para encender las luces y fue Reborn quien lo encontró primero, una vez ya con las luces encendidas comenzamos a registrar el primer piso pero no había rastro de Yukiko-san, continuamente nos topábamos con sujetos que querían atacarnos pero podía esquivarlos tan fácilmente, me sorprendía aquello, ***Los días de sufrimiento con Reborn no fueron en balde, pero no se lo diré*.**

Llegamos a la puerta trasera y tras asegurarse de que nadie había salido por ahí, Gelaro-san la congelo también. En nuestro camino hacia la parte de atrás visualizamos las escaleras por las cuales subimos al segundo piso, al entrar en la primera habitación, nos encontramos con alrededor de 15 niñas, que se asustaron al vernos y comenzaron a gritar desde el fondo del cuarto.

-Hey cálmense, no les haremos daños - les hable de manera suave para que se calmaran.

-Seguiré adelante Tsuna, por aquí debe estar Yukiko - antes de poderle contestar ya había salido corriendo a las siguientes habitaciones. Reborn se quedó fuera del cuarto, cerca de las escaleras.

-Escúchenme- me enfoque de nuevo en aquellas niñas- no les hare daño, fue casualidad que las topáramos…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Por fin una de las niñas se calmó.

-Venimos a rescatar a una amiga, quisiera saber si ustedes la han visto - todas guardaron silencio y se miraron entre si - por supuesto ahora que también las hemos encontrado a ustedes las ayudaremos, no las dejare aquí.

-¡Mientes!- me acuso otra de las niñas - de seguro quieres también golpearnos como aquellos sujetos - ***Malditos, hacerles algo así a estas niñas***- no voy a creer en ti.

-No miento, quiero ayudarlas - mantenía mi voz tranquila y baja, no quería asustarlas más.

-¿Cómo podemos creerte? ¿Esos sujetos nos engañaron para traernos aquí? ¡No quiero creerte! - me gritaron algunas.

-Tranquilas - me acerque un poco más a ellas, pero al parecer fue mala idea, se asustaron de mí, me detuve - primero las sacare de aquí ¿Bien?

-¿En verdad?- me hablo una niña de no más de 8 años sus ojos estaban rojos, solo llevaba encima una camisa que le quedaba grande y estaba rota, lo que se le veía de piel era de color morado debido a los golpes, me arrodille para quedar a su altura y puse mi mano en su cabeza, tembló un poco al contacto con mi mano.

-Sí, les voy a ayudar, crean en mí - las mire a todas y poco a poco se fueron acercando - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - podía oír como Gelaro-san azotaba las puertas de aquel piso.

-Lily - me contesto.

-Lily, bonito nombre – Me sonrió- Pero antes de salir por completo de aquí, ¿me ayudarían ustedes? ¿Me podrían decir si vieron a una chica de más o menos 14 años y cabellos albinos?

-¡Ah!… la chica que llego dormida - dijo Lily agarrándose a mi brazo - ¡la que parecía princesa!

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Tsuna, ya revise todo el piso y no hay rastro de Yukiko - me dijo Gelaro-san desde la puerta.

-¿Qué paso con los sujetos de este piso?

-No queda ninguno - me dijo mientras me enseñaba su puño lleno de sangre - y dudo que allá más tipos en el edificio. Voy a subir a los pisos de arriba a ver si esta Yukiko.

-¡Espera!- grito aquella niña- ella no está allá, los hombres malos la llevaron abajo, dijeron que se la llevarían pronto.

-Pero revisamos toda la planta baja y nadie había escapado por atrás…- murmuro Gelaro-san

-¡El sótano!- los dos gritamos al unísono y sin detenerse él fue de nuevo a la planta baja.

-Gracias- voltee a ver a Lily y a las niñas, me levante tomándola de la mano – Síganme - una vez todas fuera de esa habitación – Esperen aquí junto a Reborn - Reborn se acercó a nosotros y todas lo observaron- cuídalas, iré ayudarle a Gelaro-san

-Tsuna, yo no soy niñera - me dijo sin enfado en sus palabras - pero les echare una mirada mientras terminan aquí.

-Con eso basta - comencé a bajar las escaleras y le dije lo más bajo posible a Reborn – Gracias.

Cuando llegue a la planta baja, vi a Gelaro-san buscando algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No encuentro una escalera que valla hacia abajo

-¿Eh? Pero debe de haber una - Intente recordar si había visto una al inicio, pero no logre nada.

-Si no hay una escalera, solo significa que salieron antes de que llegáramos… ¡Rayos! - golpeo con su puño la pared que tenía enfrente, mi intuición me decía que Yukiko-san estaba ahí, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que lograran escapar, pero como era posible.

-Gelaro-san, ¿sería posible que estuviera oculta?

-Puede que si – si era así solo nos quedaba revisar el lugar cuidadosamente, también era posible derribar el suelo, pero nos arriesgábamos a que cayéramos sobre Yukiko-san.

Registramos el lugar cuarto por cuarto, mueble por mueble y fue en el closet de uno de ellos que notamos que el piso sonaba hueco, levante la alfombra y había unas pocas tablas obstruyendo el paso. Gelaro-san las quito y salto al hoyo que quedaba, lo seguí sin dudarlo aun cuando no caí de pie como Gelaro-san, este era el último lugar donde podría estar Yukiko-san.

Nos vimos rodeados por varios sujetos de traje negro en cuanto tocamos el suelo, no eran muy fuertes peleando mano a mano, no podían usar armas por miedo a herirse entre ellos, ya que el pasillo era muy estrecho sin sus pistolas no fueron reto para Gelaro-san.

Una vez libres de aquellos tipos, comenzamos a caminar por el lugar abriendo las puertas a nuestro paso, sin aviso alguno el rostro de Gelaro-san cambio drásticamente al abrir una de ellas.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- oí gritar a Gelaro-san, corrí al cuarto en el que estaba y lo vi machacando a tres hombres ahí.

-Perdónenos amo, perdónenos- ***¿Amo? ¿Se conocían?*** los hombres rogaban perdón.

-¿Dónde está Yukiko? Dímelo ahora - pero no había respuesta, aquellos hombres ya no podían articular palabra, parecían no tener fuerza.

Supuse que Yukiko-san seguí ahí pero la pregunta era ¿dónde? Escuché el sonido de unos cascabeles, seguí el sonido dejando a Gelaro-san desquitar algo de su enojo con los secuestradores.

-De aquí es donde proviene el sonido – abrí la puerta, era una habitación gris, en el suelo estaba Yukiko-san encadenada tanto de pie como de manos, estaba totalmente golpeada tanto que salía sangre en ciertas partes de su cuerpo además de eso estaba desnuda, ***Espero que no te hayan hecho nada*** su cabello largo había sido cortado ***Esos malditos*** me acerque a ella, toque su muñeca, suspire aliviado, aún estaba viva pero estaba en un estado algo crítico. Natsu se convirtió en capa y con ella la tape. La cargue al estilo princesa y salí con ella en brazos de aquella asquerosa habitación.

-Gelaro-san la encontré – dije acercándome a donde estaba él, estaba en medio de varios cuerpos tirados.

-¡Yukiko! – grito acercándose a mi rápidamente.

-Está bien pero necesita ser atendida. – le dije y asintió. – Vamos con Nie-san para que la empiece a curar. – me quito a Yukiko y el salió con ella en brazos.

**.**

**_Fin de Pov´s Tsuna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Pov´s Yukiko_**

**_._**

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero mi espalda estaba demasiado cómoda ***¿Dónde estoy?***

-Parece que ya despertaste. – escuche la voz de mí hermano.

-Hermano. – Hable con dolor - ¿Dónde estoy? – me senté con dificultad, me vi estaba totalmente vendada. Mi cabeza la sentí demasiada ligera por lo que pase mi mano por mis cabellos dándome cuenta que había sido cortado. ***Mi cabello, pero que…***

-Estas en un hospital Yukiko-san.

-Décimo Vongola.- lo vi sentado junto a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con frialdad.

-Me ayudo a rescatarte.- dijo mi hermano dejándome sorprendida ya que había aceptado la ayuda de Vongola. - ¿Estas bien Yukiko?

-Sí.

-¿Me podrías decir quienes te secuestraron? – me pregunto el décimo.

-No lo sé, iba saliendo de la casa de Elizabeth cuando esas personas aparecieron con los rostros tapados por una máscara. Atraparon a Eli por lo que me rendí y todo se quedó en negro. Hasta que desperté en…

-¿En? –me pregunto para que continuara.

-Desperté en una habitación.- muchas imágenes venían en mi cabeza y lágrimas comenzaron a frotar por mis ojos. Recordando todo lo que me hicieron.

-Lo lamento Yukiko-san pero dinos ¿Qué te hicieron? – dijo el décimo Vongola con mucha seriedad ***y eso que pensé que se trataba de un niño mimado***

-Cuando abrí los ojos…

.

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

**_ ._**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez. ***¿Dónde estoy?* **mire alrededor, estaba en una habitación gris donde solo había una mesa y unas cuantas sillas, cuando quise moverme note que estaba encadenada.

-Así que ya despertaste – un hombre entro por la puerta, no pude ver su cara ya que estaba cubierta por un antifaz.

-¿En dónde estoy? – dije con voz seria a aquel hombre que había aparecido.

-Italia – dijo así de simple ***¿Que hago en Italia?***

-¿Para qué me quieren?

-Nosotros solo hacemos una misión que se nos pidió y era secuestrarte. - ***está soltando todo muy fácil***

-Ya veo. – dije.

-¿Cómo está? – Otra voz se escuchó por la habitación – Es bueno verla despierta señorita Yukiko. – estaba en la esquina ocultando medio rostro con una fedora.

-¿Tu…? - ***no puede ser* **mire más de cerca y si era el, era la persona que me ha estado cuidando desde niña.

-Así que se dio cuenta. – dijo burlón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cumplir con mi trabajo Señorita Yukiko.

-¡Has hecho una traición a tu Famiglia! ¡De esta no escaparas Fernando! – le grite. ***como te atreves a traicionar a mí y a mí hermano***

-Lo lamento mucho, Señorita Yukiko pero no he traicionado a mi Famiglia, al contrario estoy cumpliendo una misión del líder de los Bertesco.

-¡Mi hermano jamás te pediría esto!

-¡Oh! Usted habla del Amo Gelaro, lo lamento Señorita Yukiko pero usted está confundiendo al joven amo y al líder, el líder de la Famiglia: Es Juan Bertesco.

-¡Pero….! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-Como acaba de escuchar Señorita Yukiko. El líder de la Famiglia es Juan Bertesco, su tío.

-¡Maldito! – quise levantarme pero las cadenas en mis pies me lo impidieron.-Tsk.

-Vamos señorita Yukiko no se enoje.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pidió mi tío que me hicieran? ¿Matarme o qué?

-Pues ya que no la veré más, así que creo que le contestare… La venderemos.

-¡¿Venderme?! - ***¡malditos! ¡Malditos sean todos!* **- ¿A quién?

-Mmmm… no tengo permitido decir que Famiglia pero te puedo decir que es una Famiglia Rusa.

-¿Famiglia Rusa? - ***¿serán los Novikov o los Rossental? son los únicos que están en movimiento últimamente*** - Mmmm… entonces me venderán por la llama de la nieve ¿cierto?

-Es usted muy inteligente Señorita Yukiko o debería decir que para que más serviría usted, de no ser por esa llama tan valiosa.- dijo con burla.

-¡Muérete Fernando! Cuando salga de aquí serás el primero en morir por mi mano, ya que si tú estás aquí entonces significa que también hay otros traidores y recuerda la regla número 2 de los Bertesco: _La traición se paga con la muerte._

-Lo sé muy bien, pero no creo que usted salga de aquí, hahaha, quizás nunca la vuelva a ver, así que divirtámonos antes de que todo acabe.- se acercó a mí agarrándome de la barbilla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me harás? No creo que puedas hacer mucho si soy tu valiosa mercancía ¿cierto? – lo rete, sonreí victoriosa.

-Es verdad que usted es mi valiosa mercancía, -me soltó y comenzó andar de un lado al otro de la habitación- pero puedo hacer lo que quiera con usted mientras usted siga siendo virgen.-dijo pateándome.

-¡AHH! – Grite de dolor - ¡¿QUE?! - ***entonces para eso me quieren vender, mi tío les hablo sobre nosotros, es por eso que fueron por mí y no por mi hermano*** -Tsk. Esto no se quedara…-sentí un gran dolor en mi mejilla, me dio una cachetada, escupí sangre.

-Porque no se queda callada por un momento – me miro con arrogancia y desprecio, se veía tan grande frente a mí, un sentimiento de temor, odio e impotencia me rodeo ***Hermano* **pensé con temor.

-¡Oh! Me tiene tanto miedo que ha empezado a temblar – dijo sonriente, me mire y era verdad, estaba temblando ***Mamá, papá, hermano ayúdenme*** las lágrimas querían salir de mi pero me aguante no dejaría que él me viera así mi orgullo me lo impedía, el dolor de mi mejilla aún no se iba, creo que incluso aumentaba más.

Se puso a mi altura y me miro con una arrogancia extrema, me agarro de los brazos y me arrastro. Mi cuerpo temblaba cada vez más fuerte, me sentó en una silla y se puso detrás de mí, sentí como agarraba mi cabello y se acercó a mi oreja –Usted es la misma viva imagen que la anterior jefa, su madre, para serle sincero su madre me gustaba y mucho.

-Maldito, no le hiciste nada ¿verdad? – una rabia me lleno al enterarme de eso.

-No le hice nada, no se preocupe, pero las ganas no me faltaron y más cuando quedo viuda, no se imagina las veces que soñé que la forzaba, que la hacía mía.- podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

-¡Me das asco Fernando!- le dije con repugnancia.

-Jajaja… Mejor cambiemos el tema. No me gusta imaginar a su madre en usted o le hare algo que no puedo, mejor… ¿Qué tal si le damos un nuevo look? – ***Asqueroso* **me dijo con una sonrisa, sentí algo helado cerca de mi cuello.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Nada, solo le daré un nuevo look.-sentí como el cuchillo penetraba mi piel.

-¡Ahh! – el dolor inundo todo mi cuello, sentía como un líquido se esparcía, mi grito era lo único que llenaba aquel cuarto.

-Siempre le ha gustado la forma de lo copos de nieve ¿o no? Hahaha. – se reía.

-¡Ahh!...grrr – el dolor me lo quería aguantar, pero era muy grande, el líquido rojo que salía de mi cuello recorría mi ropa convirtiéndola en un rojo asqueroso.

-No se aguante el dolor, grite para mí, Señorita Yukiko. – dijo con demasiada burla, eso me hacía odiarlo cada vez más ***¡maldito, solo deja que salga de esta y morirás!***

-¡Ahh! – grite al sentir el cuchillo más hondo.

-Bien ya acabe con la marca - ***¡¿marca?!* **

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTES MALDITO?!

-Solo la hice más hermosa.-me halo del cabello.

-¡Ah!

-Es muy escandalosa, cállala -dijo aquel hombre que se había mantenido callado y que estaba aquí sentado en una esquina desde el principio.

-Tienes razón – se fue de mi lado y se dirigió a la puerta. –Ahorita regreso señorita Yukiko.- ***¿Adónde va?*** Mientras él no estaba el silencio llego, mi dolor no se iba, mi vestido era rojo solo de la parte derecha. Mire aquel hombre que se mantenía en silencio y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Eres de la FamigliaNovikov? – le pregunte pero no tuve respuesta. ***¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras hermano?* **Paso un tiempo hasta que su odiosa voz se oyó de nuevo.

-Ya regrese mi señorita.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías aburrido de mí.

-Cómo cree eso.- se acercó a mí- Yo jamás me aburriría de jugar con la señorita, si desde niña siempre he estado con usted. – dijo sacando una jeringa detrás de él, por instinto me quise alejar pero por la silla no pude. –No se preocupe, no la matara.

-Lo sé, me necesitas viva. – le dije con voz retadora pero temblorosa.

-Su arrogancia me sorprende, a pesar de que esta temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, eso es un alago, gracias. – le sonreí.

-Hahaha, señorita Yukiko. – se acercó a mí con la jeringa en mano.

-No me toques. – me sacudí la mano que había puesto en mi hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡Tú ayuda! – le dijo a aquel hombre, que solo se levantó y me agarro.

-¡No! ¡No se acerquen! – el pánico me entro, sabía que no me matarían pero... el miedo no se iba ***Hermano*** - ¡Aléjense! – no podía hacer mucho con mis manos encadenas al igual que mis pies.

Sentí el piquete, un dolor se apodero de mi brazo izquierdo, un líquido recorrió mi brazo, mis fuerzas se fueron, me abandonaron.

-Muy bien con esto no tendrás fuerzas y para que te calles te tapare esa boca. -una sonrisa salió de sus labios y saco una tela poniéndomela en la boca -Pero bueno me divertiré un poco.-escuche de él.-Me pregunto qué pasaría si te electrocuto un poco señorita Yukiko. - ***¿Dónde estás hermano?*** - Bien intentémoslo.- Vi su sonrisa y como sacaba algo de quien sabe dónde, mi cuerpo empezó a sentir un temblor, sentía muchos cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo.-Hahaha.

Su risa retumbaba en mis oídos, era molesta. Los cosquilleos de mi cuerpo molestaban también. Mis ojos lo veían, estaba divirtiéndose conmigo. Quería gritar por ayuda y de dolor pero no podía.

-¿Tan divertido es jugar con ella? – escuche del otro hombre y el cosquilleo se detuvo.

-Pues solo un poco ahora que no grita.

-Hmmp.

-Bien, sigamos jugando. – me quito las cadenas de las manos, quise moverlas para darle un buen golpe, pero por la droga no pude, coloco mis manos detrás de la silla y me las encadeno de nuevo. Saco un encendedor de su ropa, agarro el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a quemar la punta del cuchillo, sin aviso alguno empezó hacerme pequeñas cortadas por todo mí cuerpo, poca sangre salía de ellas pero el dolor era insoportable… ***Ayuda... Hermano…***

Una vez que se aburrió de eso empezó con golpes en mi estómago, parecía estar divirtiéndose mientras yo sufría y no podía gritar. Unos minutos después el hombre salió dejándome sola con ese tipo.

-Ya que se fue, deseo escuchar sus hermosos gritos, señorita Yukiko grite para mí.-lamio mi mejilla dándome una sensación de que estaba sucia.

-No…creas que…gritare –dije con dificultad.

-Claro que lo harás.- me empezó a besar mi cuello. Me dolía ya que tocaba las partes donde me corto, abriendo cada vez más la herida. Su mano comenzó a recorrer mi pierna levantándome el vestido. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis ojos, no solo por dolor si no por el asco que sentía por lo que me hacía ***Hermano ayúdame por favor***

-Hermano-dije en susurro. Se separó de mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No debería pensar en nadie más que en mí - me dio otra bofetada- no sabe lo triste que me puse cuando el líder me dijo que se iba señorita y más para tener al hijo de otro, pero la felicidad regreso a mi cuando pensé que si yo me ofrecía para este trabajo talvez pueda lograr que la regresen, como con estas marcas, nadie más la querrá con esas marcas,- beso mi antebrazo.

-Eres repugnante.

-No piense tan mal de mí -sonrió- hábleme con respeto, yo seré su dueño si la regresan, ese es mi deseo, la marcare de tal manera que no la querrá nadie más que yo -cada palabra que salía de su asquerosa boca me daba miedo, comenzó a golpear mi rostro con sus puños sin detenerse- además el amo Gelaro será asesinado dentro de un mes.-dijo con felicidad deteniendo su golpiza.

-¡¿Si ya me tienen a mi porqué quieren dañar a mi Hermano?!

-Sí, esa es mi otra misión especial, él la alejo de mí, era mi niña, pero al morir la señora usted se alejó de mí y se refugió en él, no sabe cuánto me dolió. No se preocupe nuestro destino es estar juntos.

-No…- mostro una mueca de disgusto e iba a comenzar a golpearme de nuevo pero escuche la puerta abrirse.

-Hemos venido a ver a la mercancía.- una voz ronca sonó por la habitación.

-Te has salvado. – me dijo. -Aquí está.

-Si es virgen ¿verdad? – pregunto aquel hombre, poniéndose delante de mí. Toco mi barbilla y la giro para quedar frente a su rostro. Me sentía impotente ante él ya que tenía una gran aura asesina. ***odio este sentimiento***

-Por supuesto. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces compruébenlo.- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa sádica que me dio un leve escalofrió.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	11. Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación Parte II

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

****Para que no se confundan he decidido poner POV´S para que no se.****

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 9.5<strong>

**Rescate, Obsesión y Aceptación. Parte II**

**.**

**.**

-Si es virgen ¿verdad? – pregunto aquel hombre, poniéndose delante de mí. Toco mi barbilla y la giro para quedar frente a su rostro. Me sentía impotente ante él ya que tenía una gran aura asesina. ***odio este sentimiento***

-Por supuesto. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces compruébenlo.- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa sádica que me dio un leve escalofrió.

**.**

**.**

**_Pov´s Yukiko_**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Jamás me tocaran!- grite. Me miro aun mas complacido.

-Entendido.-dijo Fernando. Me quito las cadenas y me cargo para ponerme en una mesa cercana pero antes de colocarme, otro hombre que había llegado puso una sábana y una almohada.

-¿Qué…crees que haces? – le dije con miedo.

-Nada que te importe.-dijo secamente. De repente un gran frio recorrió por todo mi cuerpo como si estuviese desnuda… no más bien estaba totalmente desnuda, Fernando rompió mi vestido.

-¡No me toques maldito! – me ignoraron completamente. Movieron mis piernas y las acomodaron de tal manera como si fuera a dar a luz ***¿Qué hacen?*** colocaron mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, quise forcejear pero seguía sin fuerzas. Las lágrimas brotaron con más frecuencia hasta que el miedo, la ira e impotencia se apoderaron de mí.

-Todo listo para comprobar la pureza.-escuche decir. -¿El pañuelo?

-¿Qué van hacer con él? – escuche la voz ronca de aquel hombre.

-Con el pañuelo dispuesto en tres pliegues envolveremos una navaja y la introduciremos por su vagina. La sangre deberá manchar los tres pliegues. Si el pañuelo no se mancha es que no es virgen y la pueden rechazar. Es un método muy usado en lugares de trata.- escuchar eso me asusto.

-Ya veo. Háganlo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deténganse!- intente moverme sin lograrlo. -¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hermano!- solo sentí algo dentro de mí y como también un líquido salía por esa parte ***¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude!*** empecé a sentir un gran dolor proveniente de esa parte –¡AHHHH!

-Parece que no mienten- dijo el hombre de voz ronca.- Bien dentro de 3 hrs. llévenla a esta dirección.

-Entendido.

-Pueden seguir divirtiéndose, pero no la maten… ¡Ah! por cierto córtenle el cabello, a mi señor le gusta corto.-escuche apenas decir. Estaba cansada, todo era horrible.

-Lo sabemos.-fue lo último que logre escuchar, mi mente se desvaneció.

**.**

**. **

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

**.**

**.**

Se quedaron mudos. Vi como mi hermano apretaba las manos y el Décimo Vongola tenía los ojos cubiertos por su fleco.

-He venido a ver a la paciente.-una enfermera entro.

-Claro.-dijo mi hermano. Entro y empezó a ver la máquina que estaba a mi lado.

-Me alegro que hayas despertado ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.- dije. Empezó a mover unas cuantas cosas de un cajón y vi como sacaba una jeringa, mi piel se tensó.

-¡No! – Me miraron – No te acerques con eso. – dije.

-Lo lamentó pero tengo que poner la inyección.- dijo la enfermera.

-¡Dije que no!- me aleje de ella.

-Yukiko sé que…- mi hermano quiso decir pero lo interrumpí.

-Hermano, por favor…- lo mire con miedo.

-Pero te tienes que recuperar.

-¡Dije que no! – le grite, me miro sorprendido ya que era la primera vez que le gritaba.

-Lo siento. – me dijo y se acercó a mí, me agarro de los brazos con fuerza, mientras la enfermera se acercaba con la jeringa trayéndome las imágenes de Fernando.

-¡No! – No me importo y empecé a resistirme, el Vongola empezó a ayudar a mi hermano, entraron más hombres - ¡Aléjense! – mi cuerpo me traiciono ya que me empezó a doler más. Al final lo lograron, inclusive fueron dos piquetes, supongo que el otro fue un sedante ya que me empezó a dar sueño, solo vi como el Décimo Vongola se fue en silencio, pero antes de salir de la habitación, vi cómo me decía algo a lo lejos.

Creo que me dijo: _"No te preocupes, te protegeré a ti y a tu hermano"_

Por extraño que parezca, eso me alivio y pude cerrar mis ojos con un poco más de paz.

.

**_Fin de Pov´s Yukiko._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Pov´s Gelaro**

**.**

Un nuevo día había empezado después de _"Eso"_, Yukiko seguía dormida, parecía descansar bien. Me acerque a ella y acaricie sus cabellos ***he imaginar que estuve a punto de perderte a ti también, si no hubiera sido por él tú no estarías aquí***

-Gelaro - su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

-No. ¿Estás bien? Pareces zombi. – dijo juguetona al verme.

-Estoy bien, pero parezco zombi por tu culpa, no he dormido por cuidarte.- cruce mis brazos mientras la veía con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? yo nunca dije que no durmieras.- se levantó pero al mismo tiempo cayo a la cama mareada.

-Nadie dijo levántate. – le dije pero vi que su mirada se centró en un punto, mire y es donde estaba Tsuna dormido en un sofá.

-¿Qué le paso a su manos? – me pregunto ***le digo ¿o no?***

-Bueno…sobre eso…

-Mmmm…-voltee a ver a Tsuna quien se empezaba a levantar, se estaba tallando sus ojos mientras se sentaba. Una vez que los abrió y vio a Yukiko se levantó de un salto.

-¿Estas bien Yukiko-san? – dijo casi encima de ella.

-¿Eh? Sí.-dijo aturdida Yukiko.

-Ya veo. Es un alivio,- suspiro- tus heridas han sanado muy rápido con la ayuda de las llamas del sol de Nie-san.

-Bien, ya viste que está bien, ahora regresa hacer tu tarea Tsuna.-dijo Reborn entrando a la habitación.

-¿Eh? pero si…

-Nada de peros Dame-Tsuna, has estado aquí dos días sin hacer nada de tu tarea como Decimo Vongola. Se te ha acumulado el papeleo.

-¡Hiiii! Porque no lo dijiste antes. -dijo– Nos vemos Yukiko-san, Gelaro-san. -y salió corriendo.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – dijo Yukiko viendo la puerta por donde salieron los dos.

-Yukiko –me miro-sobre las manos de Tsuna…es porque…

**.**

**Fin de Pov´s Gelaro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día: 18 de septiembre.**

Era una bella tarde pero un castaño estaba en una oficina firmando muchos papeles. Traía ojeras de que no había dormido.

-Haaa – suspiro.

-¿Qué te pasa Dame-Tsuna? – pregunto Reborn sentado en un sofá tomando un expresso.

-Nada, solo estoy cansado. – Dijo Tsuna estirándose en su asiento y bostezando.- Haaa, tengo sueño.

-Eso te pasa por dejar tu tarea por tres días.

-Pero estaba preocupado por Yukiko-san.

-Lo sé pues estuviste a puto de cometer tontería y media.- dijo con una sonrisa tomando de nuevo su expresso.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Mio Amore! – grito Yukiko entrando a la oficina como Juan por su casa.

-¿¡Quee!? – se levantó Tsuna de su asiento.

-¡Ahí estas! – se aventó sobre el en un abrazo.

-¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de mí Decimo! – grito una voz muy conocida para Tsuna, quien se sorprendió al ver aparecer una llama grande de cielo enfrente de ellos.

-¡Primo! – exclamó Tsuna.

-Hola decimo.- dijo con una sonrisa primo acercándose a Tsuna, una vez cerca abrazo a Tsuna del cuello separando a Yukiko de él.

-¿Quién es este Pervertido? – Yukiko lo miro con mala gana.

-¿A quién le dices pervertido?

-A ti pervertido. Además ya suelta a Tsuna.

-Yo lo suelto cuando quiera, ya que él es mi Decimo.

-¿Tuyo? Él es Mio Amore – dijo con sonrisa arrogante y ganadora, tomando el brazo derecho del castaño, dejando a Primo solo con el brazo izquierdo.

-No te creo, has tratado de la patada a mi Tsuna desde el principio, incluso cuando lo vistes por primera vez le dijiste patético.-dijo Primo con una sonrisa triunfante al recordarle eso a Yukiko.

-¡Tu! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Primo – dijo una nueva voz.

-Gelaro-san / Ge-chan / Hermano – dijeron al unísono, pero cuando escucho el _"Ge-chan"_ de primo se le hincho una venita.

– Primo le dije que no me llamara así, por favor – dijo con enojo y respeto.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? si suena muy bonito ¿Verdad? – miro a Tsuna quien solo pudo asentir confundido. ***¿Cuándo se conocieron ellos dos?* **pensó Tsuna

-¿Hermano lo conoces?

-Sí, él es el que fundo Vongola: Primo.

-¿Este pervertido?- dijo dudando Yukiko mientras señalaba a Primo. - ¿Pero no se supone que esta muerto?

-No me digas así mocosa. – Dijo Primo, coloco sus manos como puñitos de gato - ¡Además, soy un fantasma! ¡Boooo!

-¿A quién le dices mocosa, maldito fantasma pervertido? – se miraban con competencia esos dos dejando a un cansado Tsuna de nuevo en su sillón.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber que hacen todos aquí? - pregunto Tsuna mirándolos a todos.

-Yo te vine a decir algo importante – dijo Yukiko.

-¿Algo importante?

-Si – se acercó a él y lo abrazo susurrándole – Gracias y lamento lo de tus manos.

-Pero que dices, - se sonrojo- es obvio que me preocupe por mi Famiglia. Además esto lo hice por cuenta propia, no te preocupes por ello – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.- ¿Y ustedes? – miro a primo y Gelaro sin despegarse de Yukiko.

-Yo vine a molestar – dijo sincero Primo sacándole una gotita de sudor a Tsuna y Gelaro por la sinceridad y descaro que tenía.

-Yo vine ayudar a mi jefe con la tarea. – Dijo con una leve sonrisa Gelaro, sacándole también una a Reborn y Primo, dejando a un confundido Tsuna.- Ya que mi hermana salió hoy del hospital.

-¿Jefe? ¿Quién?

-Tú. – señalo al castaño.

-¿Yo? – se señaló así mismo.

-Si – asintió.

-¿Nande? – dijo en japonés dejando a un confundido Gelaro.

-Dijo _"¿porque?"_ – le tradujo Reborn aun sentado y tomando su expresso.

-Como no aceptarte como mi jefe si me has ayudado mucho, tú y Yukiko son mi Famiglia. Además que has recuperado el honor de mi hermana y me has ayudado aclarar muchas cosas.

-Gracias, Gelaro-san – dijo zafándose de Yukiko para ir con Gelaro y abrazarlo lo cual sonrojo a Gelaro.

-Tienes un nuevo miembro Tsuna.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa y Tsuna se separaba de Gelaro.

-Sí, bien hay que preparar cuartos para ustedes en la mansión.

-¿Eh? – dijeron los dos hermanos.

-Se quedaran a vivir aquí y conocerán a toda su _"Famiglia"_ ¿no?– dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entendido – dijeron con una sonrisa para luego empezar con más peleas de parte de Yukiko y Primo, golpes unilaterales de Reborn a Tsuna y risas de Gelaro.

**-*Aun cuando no están ellos parece que mi vida siempre será como una fiesta*** -pensó Tsuna al ver las risas, peleas y golpes que recibía de su tutor pero aun así al ver esa escena tan familia le saco una sonrisa - ***esperen chicos hare todo lo posible para regresar y además de que conozcan a su nueva familia***

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto?<strong>

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	12. Cavalleone

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

**** POV´S = Cambio de Narrador.****

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Cap. 10 CAVALLEONE<span>**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el ajetreo del secuestro de Yukiko y un castaño terminaba por fin los papeles referentes con las niñas rescatadas junto a su segunda guardiana de la nieve, pero fue interrumpido por una muchacha del servicio.

-Joven jefe- hablo desde la puerta- tiene visita, están esperándolo en la sala.

-¿Visita? ¿Quién es?- ***Gelaro y Yukiko han regresado a terminar sus asuntos en la isla, todavía no sé cuándo regresan, pero si fueran ellos no los anunciarían* **pensó.

-Es el jefe de la familia Cavalleone- anunció la muchacha.

Tsuna salió corriendo a la sala de estar, sin preocuparse por los modales, azoto la puerta y vio una cabellera rubia que le era tan familiar.

-¡Dino-san! – grito de felicidad.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo abrazándolo con tanto amor que empezó a dejar a dejar un castaño morado.

-Me…as…fixi…as.- dijo con dificultad pero que fue escuchado por el rubio.

-Lo siento. He he.-soltó al pobre Decimo, puso su mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dino-san?

-Solo vine a ver cómo le iba a mi hermanito, ya que ser Jefe lleva muchas responsabilidades.

-Pues…me va bien.

-¿Y Reborn?- pregunto Dino por su tutor mientras se escondía detrás del sillón más cercano.

-No esta- contesto Tsuna preguntándose por la reacción del mayor- No me deja descansar hasta que acabe toda mi _"tarea"_ como el la llama pero en si solo es firmar papeles pero es un fastidio.

-Sí, lo sé- hablaba mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba al castaño- yo también tengo que hacer eso. Es tan aburrido que a veces me escapo. ¡Ah! También vine a conocer a ese guardián de la nieve del que me hablo Reborn, pensar que Vongola todavía tenía un as bajo la manga, jejeje… me sorprendió la verdad, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa más saber que tú querías que no se mantuviera en las sombras.

-En este momento no están, Gelaro-san y Yukiko-san regresaron a su casa en la isla Catafalco a arreglar los últimos detalles para manejar sus deberes como nuevo líder de la familia Bertesco y como el guardián oficial de Vongola desde aquí.- El castaño comenzó a hablar sobre su nuevo guardián, le había tomado mucho cariño a pesar del poco tiempo y se notaba en sus palabras- Como es el único guardián que se quedara a mi lado en este tiempo en que me prepare Nie-san y los demás guardianes, así como Reborn y el abuelito al parecer esperan mucho de él, creo que le di mucho trabajo, Jajaja.

-Ya veo- El rubio noto el cambio que su hermano menor mostraba, había dado señales durante la batalla de los representantes ***Has madurado de nuevo Tsuna*** comenzó a pensar y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Dino-san estás haciendo otra vez una cara rara- le dijo el menor sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Que grosero! No es una cara rara, es una cara de nostalgia, recordaba como eras antes, has madurado Tsuna.- Su rostro mostro otra sonrisa y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Tsuna, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

La plática continúo amenamente hasta que Tsuna comenzó a cabecear por la falta de sueño.

-Creo que viene siendo hora de que me valla, ve adormir Tsuna, ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien?- se levantó de su asiento

-Mmmm… más o menos…hace una semana- contesto tallándose los ojos con su mano.

–Ve a dormir te hace falta, ¡ah!, pero antes…Tienes que relajarte y descansar de vez en cuando o antes de que lo notes colapsaras Tsuna.-reprendía el rubio al castaño

-Jajaja, supongo que tienes razón- ***¿Dino-san sabrá cuidarse el mismo?*** pensó Tsuna- gracias por el consejo, intentare llevarlo a cabo.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo ¿Qué te parece relajarte con una parrillada? Mi familia está preparando una para el fin de semana- propuso Dino esperando con emoción una respuesta favorable de parte de su hermanito.

-mmm…- Tsuna pensaba si aceptar o no cuando…

¡Puf! Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y no era nada más y nada menos que el sonido de cuando Dino se estrelló contra la pared al salir volando por una patada del Arcobaleno más fuerte…

-¡Reborn!- grito Tsuna al ver quien había mandado a Dino de una patada a la pared

-Ciaoo -saludo como si nada a sus alumnos.

-Tsuna, ese inútil que está ahí tirado tiene razón, debes descansar debes en cuando, es por ello que iras a la parrillada- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda a los dos jóvenes jefes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El fin de semana había llegado y Tsuna se terminaba de preparar para su visita a la casa de la familia Cavalleone, cuando un estruendo se escuchó por toda la mansión Vongola. El Décimo Vongola corrió por los pasillos buscando de donde venía aquel ruido, al girar en una esquina visualizo a sus guardianes de la nieve peleando con Nie o mejor dicho a su guardiana peleando y a su guardián intentando calmarla.

Antes de interrumpir la pelea quiso saber por qué motivo se había generado. Se ocultó en un pilar para observar la situación, pero noto que no era el único, alguien del servicio también estaba atrás de un pilar observando la misma escena. Regreso su vista a la situación de sus nuevos Guardianes sin darle mucha importancia a la muchacha del servicio, a fin de cuentas una discusión llama la atención de cualquiera.

-¿Por qué no podemos acompañarlo?- grito la única mujer

-Ya te dije, se trata de la familia Cavalleone, no hay necesidad de que lo cuiden ahí. El joven Dino quiere al Decimo como un hermano, no correrá peligro, además Reborn nos pidió que en cuanto llegaran ustedes comenzáramos con su entrenamiento con manejo de armas y llamas.

-¿Qué me importa que ordene ese bebe? ¡Yo quiero ir con Tsuna!- grito Yukiko.

-Vamos, cálmate Yukiko…- hablo de forma tranquilizadora su hermano pero fue interrumpido.

-Bienvenidos Yukiko-san, Gelaro-san- Se acercó Tsuna a los otros- buenos días Nie-san.

-¡Tsuna!- gritaron los hermanos al ver a su jefe, Yukiko se lanzó a abrazarlo, a pesar de haber sido solo unos días lo habían extrañado.

-Buenos días Decimo- lo saludo con respeto Nie.

-Buenos días. Y bien ¿Por qué pelean? – pregunto Tsuna a pesar de saber ya la razón.

-Es que _"este"_ no nos deja acompañarte con un tal _"Caballo" _que se yo. De seguro es un jefe de la mafia todo gordo, feo y con complejo de Loli ¿Verdad Tsuna?-dijo Yukiko enojada mientras le sacaba una gotita de sudor a Tsuna por la forma en que llamo al Haneuma.

-Ya veo. Claro que me pueden acompañar.-dijo Tsuna, mientras Yukiko levantaba las manos en forma de victoria y le enseñaba la lengua a Nie.

-Yukiko más respeto ante tus mayores- le regaño su hermano.-Discúlpela Nie-san

-No importa.-le dijo Nie a Gelaro.- Decimo…

-No te preocupes Nie-san. Dino-san de por si los quería conocer.

-Ya veo, entonces me marcho, tengo cosas que atender.

-Sí, gracias.- dijo viendo cómo se alejaba el guardián del sol. –Bien, vamos. – les dedico una sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra- Dino-san ya nos ha de estar esperando.

-¡Espera Tsuna!- Yukiko lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-el castaño y el peli-turquesa la miraron extrañados.

-¿No que querías ir?-le pregunto ahora su hermano.

-Sí, sí quiero ir. Pero no tengo que ponerme.-dijo sacándoles un gotita a los presentes ya que Yukiko tenía más ropa que todos en la mansión juntos.-Así que antes de ir a esa famosa reunión, ¡vamos de compra!

Sin más que discutir ya que bien sabían que con Yukiko Bertesco jamás se discute, salieron de la mansión y ya los estaba esperando una limosina de la Famiglia Cavalleone y Reborn, se subieron pidiéndole al chofer detenerse en unas tiendas del centro de la ciudad. Al llegar a su nuevo destino, miraron varias tiendas ya que nada convencía a la señorita.

-Yukiko ya vámonos.-dijo Gelaro ya cansado y harto.-Además no sé porque tanto es tu deseo de estar presentable, si tú misma dijiste que ha de ser un viejo gordo, feo y puede que ni te pele, recuerda que tiene complejo de Loli.-Reborn escondía su risa bajo su fedora.

-¡No me importa!-dijo con un puchero muy infantil-Prometo que la siguiente es la última. En serio.

-Entren yo espero aquí-dijo Tsuna cuando vio a Yukiko correr hacia la nueva tienda

-¿Seguro? - pregunto el guardián de la nieve, el castaño solo asintió con la cabeza - Esta bien, procurare que no se tarde.

Mientras esperaba afuera del comercio comenzó a divagar sobre sus amigos en Japón y fue sacando de su ensoñación por las voces de unas chicas que pasaron a su lado hablando japonés.

-¡No por nada soy una Hibari!-dijo una de ellas alzando la voz y capturando rápidamente la atención del castaño, una chica de pelo largo y tan negro como la noche.- Además soy fuerte…

-Esp…-Tsuna las iba a detener pero la puerta de la tienda lo golpeo, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-Tsuna, ya nos vamos-le dijo Reborn cuando salía de la tienda acompañado de los hermanos.- ¿Qué sucede? Deja ya tu cita con el suelo y vámonos, ya es tarde - paso por encima de él y subió a la limosina.

-¿Qué paso Tsuna? –pregunto Gelaro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El oji-ámbar observo la calle por donde circulaban aquellas chicas pero no las pudo visualizar de nuevo, lo único que pudo reconocer fue que la que hablo era de pelo largo y tan negro como la noche, y llevaba ropa deportiva, mientras que de su acompañante solo logro ver que la cabellera de la chica era de una tonalidad rojo cercano al violeta, fue lo único ya que solo pudo ver sus espaldas.

-¿Tsuna?-pregunto ahora Yukiko preocupada porque su amigo no hablaba y solo miraba a la nada.

-Lo siento, no es nada -se levantó y sonrió a sus amigos para que quitaran la cara de preocupación.

-Está bien- dijeron los hermanos a la vez, mientras subían a la limosina.

Aprovechando la falta de atención de sus acompañantes volvió a ver la calle, pero aquellas chicas no estaban. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y mejor se concentró en la fiesta. En el viaje a la mansión del Haneuma estuvieron hablando sobre el viaje de Yukiko y Gelaro a su isla.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la mansión y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era hermosa; era grande (pero no tanto como la de Vongola), pintada de un blanco perla de dos pisos y con tallados de madera que enmarcaban la entrada principal, el jardín amplio lleno de tulipanes amarrillos.

-¡Hermanito, Bienvenido a la mansión Cavallone! – dijo Dino apareciendo de repente y abrazando a Tsuna, molestando a un par de hermanos.

-¡Hey! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de Tsuna! – dijo Yukiko apartando a Tsuna pero al ver el rostro del rubio se sonrojo. - ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Eres demasiado guapo! -grito eufórica, soltando el brazo del castaño y tomando el del rubio- ¡Me gustas! ¿Sal conmigo? – declaro sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo poniendo celoso a su hermano y dejando a un sonrojado rubio de tal confesión.

-Yu ~ ki ~ ko – dijo Gelaro con voz de ultratumba asustando a los dos jefes y haciendo que su hermanita volteé con indiferencia.

-¿Que pasa Hermano?

-¿Cómo que, qué pasa? Estás loca ¿o qué? Mira que pedirle que salga contigo a un completo desconocido que quien sabe que fetiches tendrá.

-Oye –se quejó casi en susurro Dino.

-Hermano, no es un completo desconocido, es el hermano mayor de Tsuna y si es así, es totalmente confiable, además de que dudo que tenga fetiches, solo mira lo guapo que es.-decía Yukiko con los ojos transformados en corazones.- ¿Y bien que me dices? – apretó más el brazo del rubio.

Dino no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se le confesaban tan directamente, abrió la boca para decir algo pero un grito lo callo de golpe

-¡No lo acepto! -dijo Gelaro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tsuna tu que dices?-pregunto Yukiko ignorando a su hermano y poniendo toda la atención a quien no había dicho nada.

-¿Eh? Pues Dino-san es una buena persona.-dijo nervioso pues no sabía que decir en sí.

-Ya ves. Tsuna me apoya.

-¡Ya dije que no!

-Tsuna…-se quejó Yukiko con Tsuna.

-Bueno, Gelaro-san yo…

-Lo siento Tsuna, pero no te metas en esto.

-Hai.-contesto rápidamente el Castaño.

-Deja de interponerte, siempre haces lo mismo- Yukiko dio un paso al frente sin soltar a Dino.

-¡Dije que no!- también dio un paso al frente quedando muy cerca de su hermana-Siempre haces esto, cuando entenderás, si solo te comportaras normal.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo, sin decir nada más, era un silencio sepulcral.

-Es que yo no tengo opinión ¿o qué? - hablo ahora Dino quien se había mantenido al margen a pesar de que peleaban por él.

-¡No! – contestaron los dos hermanos volteando a verlo, sacándoles una gotita a los presentes. ***Estos dos se parecen un poco a Reborn*** pensó Dino.

Mientras los hermanos se peleaban, Dino logro zafarse de Yukiko para acercarse a Tsuna.

-Tsuna ¿qué les pasa a estos dos? Además ¿la chica está loca o qué?

-No lo sé Dino-san.-le contesto honestamente.- Gelaro-san, Yukiko-san vinimos a pasarla bien y no a pelear ¿cierto? – les dijo Tsuna, llamando la atención de los hermanos que voltearon con cara de demonios haciendo sudar a Tsuna.- Además Yukiko-san acabas de conocer a Dino-san así que conócelo mejor en esta pequeña fiesta al igual que tu Gelaro-san. No juzguen antes. ¿Por favor?- su rostro mostraba inocencia pura, en verdad reflejaba su deseo de paz en el rostro y los portadores de la nieve no pudieron negarse, eran débiles ante esos rostros, pero eso no lo dirían.

-Está bien.- dijeron ambos. ***Wow eso fue rápido, ¿Qué fue lo que dije bien?* **pensó Tsuna feliz.

-Dino-san vamos.-dijo el castaño mirando al rubio que solo asintió y los guio a un jardín detrás de la mansión donde ya estaba todo listo, los subordinados del rubio ya estaban divirtiéndose.

-¡Oh! Joven Vongola es bueno verlo bien.- dijo Romario acercándose a donde estaba su jefe y sus acompañantes.

-Me alegro verlo bien Romario-san.- Dino se colocó detrás de Romario en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, quien no presto mucha atención al extraño comportamiento de su jefe.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto al ver dos rostros que no conocía.

-Ellos son mis dos guardianes de la nieve. –dijo presentándolo.

-Soy Gelaro Bertesco.

-Yukiko Bertesco.-dijeron, dando sus manos en modo de saludo.

-Soy Romario, mano derecha del Decimo Cavalleone.

-Es verdad yo todavía no me presento como se debe. –Dijo Dino quien mantenía distancia de Yukiko, salió de la espalda de Romario- Soy Dino Cavalleone, Decimo jefe de la Famiglia Cavalleone.

-Nee~ ¿estas comprometido? – pregunto Yukiko, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-No…-dijo dudoso Dino.

-¡Genial! Así que no tengo contrincantes.-dijo feliz Yukiko.

-Jajá, el jefe ya está ligándose a otra chica. –dijo uno de los subordinados, llamando la atención de cierto hermano.

-No dejare que juegues con mi hermana, Cavalleone.-dijo Gelaro viendo mal y señalándolo con un dedo a Dino, quien solo asintió.

-¿Por qué casi todos tus guardines dan miedo, Tsuna? – le pregunto temblando y escondiéndose atrás de Romario de nuevo.

-No lo sé.

-¿Los guardianes de Tsuna dan miedo? –pregunto Yukiko.

-Sí, sobre todo el guardián de la Niebla y el de la Nube a pesar de ser mi discípulo.-contesto Dino suspirando al recordar.

-¡Oh! ¿Tsuna, si dan miedo? – le pregunto ahora al castaño que con solo escuchar de sus guardianes de la nube y niebla se puso azul.

-Solo un poco… bueno tal vez algo… Quizás bastante… La verdad si dan miedo-dijo dudoso ya que se supone que era su Famiglia pero el solo recordar las golpizas que le daba la nube por romper las reglas y las jugarretas que le hacia su guardián de la niebla con las ilusiones, le hacían dudar.

-Genial ya quiero conocerlos. –dijo feliz mientras agarraba el brazo de un distraído Dino de nuevo, que solo pudo llorar internamente por a verse distraído.

-Yukiko, suéltalo.-se quejó Gelaro jalando a su hermana.

-No.- gritó agarrando más a Dino. Todo era visto por un divertido Tsuna al igual que los subordinados. Hasta que…

-¡Iteee!- se escuchó el típico grito del castaño.

-¡Tsuna! / ¡Hermanito! – gritaron al unísono 3 personas.

-Ciaoo.-se escuchó el típico saludo de cierto bebe.

-¡Reborn! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? y ¿donde te habias metido?

-Porque quise ¿algún problema?- contesto Reborn con león ya transformado en pistola y una pierna asada en la boca.

-No, no la hay.-contesto rápidamente Tsuna.

-Así me gusta. Bien Dame-Dino tengo hambre tráeme otra cosa.-dijo.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Hai. – se zafo de Yukiko quien estaba distraída y se fue a las mesas de comida.

-Reborn ¿Donde estabas?- pregunto Tsuna.

-Tenía hambre y me acerque haber el alborto que tenían.-le lanzo una mirada al par, que se quedaron callados. Ni ellos se enfrentaban ante Reborn, a pesar de que Yukiko a sus espaldas decía mil y un cosas de él.

-Aquí esta Reborn.-se acercó Dino con un plato de comida.

-Mmmm. Bien sigan con la fiesta.-dijo tranquilo, ganándose miradas desconfiadas de sus 2 Dame-Alumnos.

La fiesta estaba tranquila, Yukiko detrás de Dino a cada rato y un celoso hermano que solo los veía de lejos ya que no podía dejar a Tsuna solo. Mientras que Reborn se estaba aburriendo, a pesar de estar hablando con los subordinados de su primer alumno y observar las peleas de Gelaro con su hermana y como está perseguía a su estudiante, que era un conquistador nato, pero carecía de experiencia, se estaba aburriendo de nuevo así que decidió que faltaba que el _"ayudara"_ en algo.

-Gelaro, ven – le dijo al guardián de Nieve, quien se acercó a él** *me podre divertir un poco con su ayuda*** pensaba maquiavélicamente Reborn -Tsuna ahorita venimos, tengo que hablar con Gelaro de algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Tsuna, cuida de mi hermana.

-Claro.-contesto el castaño mientras veía como se iban los otros dos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? - pregunto Gelaro recargado en el barandal de la azotea, mientras veía todo la fiesta. Y veía como su hermana no se separaba del Haneuma.

-Por lo visto Yukiko quiere estar con Dame-Dino ¿Qué harás? – le pregunto Reborn pareciendo serio mientras en su mente se divertía.

-No lo permitiré.-dijo irritado.

-Es bueno oír eso.-dijo llenando de intriga al guardián de la nieve.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque todavía no llega el momento de comprometer a los guardianes. Además de que Dino no es muy bueno para Yukiko.

-¿Nos van a comprometer? Además es extraño que tú digas eso, después de todo es tu alumno ¿cierto?

-Sí, es mi alumno. – Dijo ignorando la primera pregunta.- Pero es que Dino siempre ha sido un Don Juan de primera categoría.- Reborn mostro cara de resignado, dolor y pena.

-¿Eh?

-Es que se hace el inocente y puro para ganarse la confianza de su conquista.-La voz de Reborn cambio a un tono triste - Con ese rostro de ángel seduce a cualquier _"persona". _Uno de sus antiguos amores fue Marco, pobre Marco, pobre… era un dulce joven, que tenía un futuro brillante, pero lo rechazo por Dino. Pobre Marco.

-¿Qué? ¿Así que no solo seduce a mujeres, sino que está bien con ambos bandos?

-Dice que el amor no tiene edad, ni género. Es conocido muy bien en el bajo mundo por su historial amoroso, no me quejo después de todo aprendió del mejor Hitman. – se halago a si mismo sacándole una gotita a Gelaro - ¿Has oído hablar de _"Poison Scorpion Bianchi"_? –pregunto.

-He escuchado de ella.-contesto Gelaro que no entendía a que venía esa persona a la conversación.

-Ella es mi 50° conquista pero es mi 4° amante oficial. – dijo halagándose de nuevo como un gran Casanova.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Cavalleone?

-Te estoy diciendo que aprendió del mejor.- dijo – El hace mucho que me supero en ese sentido. Por cierto su preferencia son las chicas inocentes, que han tenido amores amargos, así él se acerca para curar ese sentimiento de dolor. Su estrategia es provocar pequeños accidentes, que den lugar a tentaciones.

La conversación avanzaba y Gelaro se convencía cada vez más de que ese tipo rubio era de la peor clase de hombre, pero se detenía de arrancarle la cabeza por ser jefe de una mafia aliada, no quería meter en problemas a su adorado jefe, pero su voluntad estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡¿AL MENOS HAS TENIDO EXPERIENCIA EN EL AMOR COMO PARA DECIR TODO ESO?! – se escuchó una voz familiar. Los dos voltearon a ver hacia abajo y se encontraron con la escena de un rubio trepado en la rama de un árbol y abajo estaba Yukiko diciéndole que bajara.

-¡Claro que he tenido!- informo Yukiko a gritos al caballo asustado.

-Ves ese es el inicio de su drama.- Hablo Reborn- Confirma si la conquista ha tenido experiencias antes. Yo cuidaría mejor a mi hermanita ya que Yukiko ha tenido un amor amargo ¿cierto?

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! – le acuso Gelaro.

-Hice mi investigación cuando estuvimos en la isla.-le dijo con sencillez. Sin que lo notara Gelaro, Reborn transformo a Leon en una pistola con silenciador y de un disparo tiro la rama donde se encontraba el Haneuma, provocando que cayera sobre Yukiko.

-¡Kyaaa!- se oyó el grito de Yukiko, provocado de que Dino tocara su pecho al querer levantarse- ¡Que pícaro!

-¡Lo siento! - Dino se levantó de inmediato, pero le tendió la mano para que se levantara con la cara completamente roja. Gelaro que había presenciado toda la escena estaba encima del barandal a punto de saltar para ir a donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Detente Gelaro.

-No me detengas Reborn, de esta no se salva ni por ser tu alumno, ni hermano de Tsuna y mucho menos jefe de una mafia aliada- ***Waah, sí que se detuvo por muchas razones, ya me estaba cansando de que no lo convencía*** pensó Reborn feliz de que por fin toco el límite del guardián.

-No te estoy deteniendo- ante esa respuesta Gelaro no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Reborn, quien tenía una motosierra de color verde en su manita- Llévate esta- dijo dándole el instrumento de matanza.

-Gracias- Le dijo respetuosamente al bebe para luego saltar y gritar- ¡CAVALLEONE!

-¡Hieee! – se escuchó un grito conocido pero esta vez no provenía del castaño si no de un rubio que vio a un demonio saltar desde la parte más alta de su casa y que al tocar suelo se dirigía hacia él.

-Dames tenían que ser.-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, al ver el maratón que se había formado, liderado por su primer Dame-Alumno que era perseguido por el guardián de la nieve con león trasformado en una motosierra asesina, detrás de él su hermana intentado alcanzar al rubio para salir a una cita o eso gritaba y detrás de esta iba su otro Dame-Alumno y Romario gritándole al guardián que se detenga. Y todos los demás subordinados de la famiglia Cavalleone riéndose pensando que todo era un espectáculo que anteriormente Reborn les había informado que habían preparado los dos jefes, así lograba que no los interrumpieran, todo iba conforme al plan de Reborn.

La noche continúo con sus bajas y altas que provocaba Reborn cada vez que se aburría, pero todos se divirtieron a su manera.

**++++++++++++++++++ Omake ++++++++++++++++++**

En altas horas de la noche y en la mansión Vongola apenas iban regresando 4 personas, unas más cansadas que otras.

-Ahh- suspiro – estoy cansado. – se quejó un castaño dejándose caer al suelo.

-Bienvenidos Tsunayoshi-kun, Gelaro, Yukiko, Reborn.-saludo el Noveno apareciendo en las escaleras.

-Abuelito ya regresamos.-dijo Tsuna.

-¿Se divirtieron? -pregunto el Noveno feliz.

-Claro que si Nono.-contesto Reborn con una sonrisa de que se divirtió demasiado, Yukiko solo asintió feliz, mientras dos chicos solo los veían con una cara de ***Ustedes son los culpables de todo lo que paso en la fiesta***

-Es bueno escuchar eso, me voy a descansar ustedes también chicos.-dijo y se fue el noveno.

-Bien, vayamos a dormir. – dijo Yukiko.

-Por fin.-dijo Tsuna.

-Tsuna, Gelaro ustedes todavía no.-los detuvo Reborn.

-¿Eh? –dijeron.

-Tienen _"tarea"_ ¿cierto? - dijo divertido.

-¿Qué? Pensé que hoy podía descansar de eso, tú mismo lo dijiste para que fuera. – Grito Tsuna –Además Gelaro no tiene tarea ¿o sí?

-Si pero no dije que no tendrías _"Tarea" _además Gelaro te ayudara al ser tu guardián.

-Por mí no hay problema ¿pero no puede ser mañana?

-No.-dijo Reborn transformando a Leon en pistola.- Ahora vayan. Además de que tienen que buscarlo por toda la mansión ya que lo escondí en algún lugar y si no lo encuentran ya saben lo que les pasara.

-Hai.-dijeron y se fueron corriendo.

-En si no tenían nada de papeleo ¿cierto? - dijo Yukiko agarrando a Reborn en brazos y este solo sonrió.

-Yukiko, a veces eres muy perspicaz - ***Mejor me dirijo a preparar lo otro con Dame-Dino* **-Ciaoo~ Cuando veas que no pueden más, diles la verdad.

-¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto con curiosidad notable.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber. – sonreí y me aleje.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. XD<strong>

**Me entere de algo traumante, personas cercanas a mi siguen mi historia y eso que no saben que yo soy la autora. Ahí me doy cuenta de que el mundo es pequeño o simplemente la casualidad da miedo.**

**Bueno solo digo para mis nuevos lectores les digo que este fic lo publico todo los jueves. XD **

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Gracia por tu RW. Si es algo traumante lo de los pliegues a mi también me dio cosa escribir eso y mas cuando tuve que investigar sobre eso. Gracias por seguir esta loca historia. **

**.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


	13. Escuela de Mafia y sus Materias

**Notas: Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

**KHR NO ME PERTENECE**

**SI TIENEN DUDAS DEJEN UN RW Y SE LOS CONTESTARE ES EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Aclaraciones:**

*** ... * = Pensamientos**

**-...- = Dialogo**

****~ Flash Back ~ = Recuerdos****

****(...) = Traduciendo Un idioma****

****((...)) = Interferencia de la Autora****

**** POV´S = Cambio de Narrador.****

* * *

><p><p>

**_Cap. 11 - ESCUELA DE MAFIA Y SUS MATERIAS_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**_Pov´s Tsuna._**

Era un nuevo día aunque ya era de noche; Reborn había llegado a mi oficina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y unos papeles en mano.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn? – le pregunte con cierto temor.

-Dame-Tsuna, Gelaro, Yukiko desde mañana irán a la Preparatoria M.J.

-¿Eh? – dijimos los tres.

-Como oyeron, los 3 irán a la escuela.- brinco al escritorio y dejo caer los papeles que traía.

-¿Porque? – le pregunto Gelaro.

-Es obvio, todos los Guardianes del Décimo y el Décimo mismo deben tener una preparación. Y que mejor que en la mejor escuela, de donde se han graduado grandes jefes de las organizaciones más famosas.

-Que bien ¿y cuando entramos?- Yukiko se veía entusiasmada.

-Mañana mismo.-su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritamos todos.

-¡Reborn! ¡¿Porque nunca avisas con anticipación?! - como siempre hacia lo que quería.

-Lo estoy haciendo Dame-Tsuna.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.-le dije cansado, golpeando mi cabeza con el escritorio.

-Como sea, mañana estará el chofer esperándolos a la salida de la mansión para llevarlos a su nuevo colegio. Se tendrán que despertar a las 6:00 am si quieren llegar a tiempo. Y Nono también quiere que estudien ahí. Gelaro estará en segundo, en el mismo grupo general que Tsuna y tu Yukiko estarás un grado debajo de ellos.- bajo del escritorio de un salto- Ciaoo~.

-¡Espera! – grite.

-Se fue. –dijo Gelaro mirando la puerta cerrada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Yukiko.

-Una vez que Reborn decide algo no hay manera que lo cambie, será mejor obedecer. –dije suspirando.

-¿Pero porque estaré en el mismo grado que tu Gelaro? – lo mire.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú eres mayor que yo por un año, así que lo lógico es que vayas en tercero, pero te colocaron en segundo conmigo. – le dije y parecía estar pensándolo también.

-Supongo que Reborn lo inscribió a segundo para que no estuvieras solo. ¿No lo crees así Tsuna?-pregunto Yukiko con una sonrisa

-No.- dijimos al unísono Gelaro y yo.

-Deben haber otras razones, pero supongo que lo sabremos más adelante.- concluyo Gelaro.

-Tienes razón, de nada sirve pensarlo ahora que no está Reborn.

-¿Entonces, ahora qué? - Yukiko nos miró con duda.

-Pues acabemos con esta _"tarea"_ y nos vamos a dormir, hay que acostarnos temprano para que no se nos haga más noche o mañana estaremos desvelados, al fin al cabo ya cenamos.-propuso Gelaro sin apartar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en la manos. ***Suena feliz, pero su rostro no lo refleja, ¿Estaré soñando?***

-Estoy de acuerdo.-dije y pusimos nuestra atención a los papeles de nuevo. Ya que al final no eran muchos los terminamos en menos de media hora y nos fuimos a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté con la ayuda de la alarma, Reborn no apareció para despertarme y lo agradezco en cierta forma. Ya que no desperté con un golpe en la cabeza o una descarga eléctrica aunque eso solo me daba mala espina.

Una chica de la servidumbre apareció y me dio el uniforme de la escuela, era un traje negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Lo único que resaltaba era el escudo que tenía las siglas de la preparatoria que eran: la M y J, sin más baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días.-dije al entrar al comedor.

-Buenos días Decimo **/** Tsuna **/** Tsunayoshi – escuche de todos los presentes que eran los guardianes del abuelito, el abuelito, Yukiko y Gelaro.

-Escuche de Reborn que te inscribiste a la escuela M.J.- me dijo feliz el abuelito.- Que recuerdos, que recuerdos.- sus guardianes solo asintieron con sus ojos cerrados, parecían estar recordando.

-Sí.- le respondí ***Así que el abuelito no sabía nada***

-Es bueno saber que el décimo quiere continuar estudiando.- dijo ahora Coyote-san.

-He, he - reí nervioso ya que yo no decidí eso - ¿Y Reborn? - comencé a buscar al causante de mi miserable vida.

-Salió hace unos quince minutos, no dijo a donde iba. – dijo Nie-san.

-Ya veo - ***Esto no me agrada***

-Tsuna, come rápido para ir a la escuela.-dijo Yukiko, parecía muy feliz. Traía puesta una camisa blanca, falda negra, botas negras hasta la rodilla, en la silla en la que estaba sentada estaba el saco.

-Es bueno ver que estas feliz Yukiko.-dijo el abuelito con una sonrisa.

-Es que es la primera vez que voy a una escuela, siempre tuve maestros privados.-dijo aun feliz.

-Ya veo. ¿Y tú Gelaro? –le pregunto ahora a Gelaro. El traía puesto lo mismo que yo.

-Parece divertido.-dijo normal. ***Por mí que está nervioso* **pensé pero luego lo descarte ya que se trataba de él. Empecé a desayunar y no tarde mucho en acabar ya que la mirada de Yukiko en mi de que me apurara no me dejo comer bien. Salimos de la mansión acompañados de Ganauche-san que también iba a salir. Nos separamos al subir a la limosina ya que él iba a irse en su auto.

Todo el trayecto a la escuela Yukiko no se callaba por la emocionada que estaba, Gelaro solo la veía con una sonrisa ***Bueno es comprensible si tenían maestros privados* ** sonreí al verlos, me alegraba poder llevarme bien con ellos, los nuevos miembros de mi Famiglia.

-Ya llegamos Amo Tsuna, Señorita Yukiko, Señorito Gelaro.- dijo el chofer – A la hora de salida vendré por ustedes.

-Gracias Brandon. -Le dije al salir. Mire la escuela y…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esta escuela aparte de ser de Vongola como para que Reborn se empeñara en que los tres estudiáramos aquí. Podríamos a ver estudiado en otro lugar, esta escuela parece más una cárcel que un instituto. – me quejaba mientras caminábamos, llevábamos más de 15 minutos intentando llegar al edifico que nos habían indicado en las ventanillas todo estaba rodeado de rejas.

-Vamos no te preocupes por ello Tsuna, es verdad que los alumnos y las instalaciones no parecen del todo normales, pero como dije ayer Reborn y Nono deben tener razones para que estudiemos aquí.- Gelaro parecía más feliz de lo que acostumbraba, así que me intrigó saber el porqué.

-Tsuna, Hermano ¿No el joven de allá es el heredero oficial a séptimo Jefe de la familia Lee?- Ambos miramos a la dirección que nos señaló Yukiko y en efecto quien estaba ahí era el heredero de la Famiglia Lee. Si no fuera por Reborn quien me obligo a memorizar los rostros y nombre de los herederos de las mafias más importantes no sabría quién era. Mire al frente y por fin llegamos a la puerta del edificio principal.

-Ustedes son Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yukiko y Gelaro Bertesco ¿cierto? -una voz femenina dijo nuestros nombres y vimos a una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, estaba vestida de traje.

-Sí, somos nosotros.-dijo Yukiko.

-Ya veo. Mi nombre es Laura. Síganme, les llevare a su salón.

-Gracias.-dije y empezamos a seguirla parecía ser una buena persona hasta que note un arma sobresaliendo de su bota, involuntariamente comencé a temblar ***todavía no estoy acostumbrado a ver armas* **me gire y comencé a ver los alrededores. Llegamos al segundo piso y se detuvo enfrente de una puerta.

-¡VOOII! ¡Malditos mocosos escuchen bien lo que estoy diciendo! – se escuchó del otro lado ***Esa voz…***

-Este es el salón de Gelaro y Sawada, suerte.- dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta de golpe y arrojándonos adentro de una patada. Cerro la puerta de golpe, solo oí como Yukiko grito mi nombre, caí sobre mis rodillas y de inmediato Gelaro se puso delante de mí, de forma defensiva

-Tsuna ponte de pie, ese sujeto es peligroso, salgamos de aquí, emite un aura asesina - susurro Gelaro sin voltear a verme

-¡VOOOII! ¡Mocosos ¿quiénes se creen para interrumpir mi clase?! – vi a Squalo enfrente de mí, vestía ropa normal, me talle los ojos, estaba vestido exactamente como Dino-san cuando fue profesor en Namichuu** *¡Noooo! ¿Qué hace el aquí?*** - ¡¿Tú que haces aquí escoria?! – me apunto con su espada ***Bueno si no trajera la espada jamás pensaría que fuera él***

-¡Squalo! ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! - me levante y me puse un paso por delante de Gelaro que se quedó sorprendido por mi acción.

-¿Tsuna? - su rostro mostraba sorpresa - ¿Tsuna, lo conoces?

-¿Eh? Sí…-dude en decirle.

-¿Te pregunte qué haces aquí mocoso? – me siguió preguntando Squalo.

-Reborn me obligo a venir a esta escuela.

-Ese bebe… no menciono nada esta mañana - ***¿Lo vio esta mañana?***

-Sí, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? – pregunte aunque ya era obvio que hacia ahí.

-Soy el maestro de Historia de la Preparatoria M.J: Mafia Joven - ***Escuela ¡¿de la Mafia Joven?!*** - ¿Y tú quién eres? - miro a Gelaro.

-Soy Gelaro Bertesco, líder de la familia Bertesco y Guardián de la Nieve del Decimo Vongola.-dijo Gelaro muy orgulloso, mientras Squalo tenía cara de: _¿nieve?_

-¿De la nieve? ¿Hay más llamas? -pregunto Squalo- Nadie nos mencionó eso.

-Sí, yo también me entere hace pocas semanas y de que tenía guardián de la nieve.

-Profesor, ¿No va a continuar? ¿Nos podemos ir? – le pregunto un alumno.

- ¡Voooii! ¿Quién dice que se pueden ir? Como sea, ustedes, vayan a sus asientos. Pueden escoger los que quieran, hay varios lugares por las personas que están en estos momentos _"fuera por lesión"_.-dijo mientras se volteaba al pizarrón. ***¿Exactamente cómo se lesionaron? Quisiera preguntar pero algo me dice que ya lo sé***

Obedecimos a Squalo y me senté cerca de las ventanas para ver el patio, vi a Belphegor que estaba con un conjunto deportivo. Gelaro se sentó detrás de mí, ya que eran asientos individuales. La clase con Squalo fue peligrosa, te aventaba todo lo que pudiera si contestabas mal o no ponías atención, era tan peligroso como Reborn. Pero me sorprendió de que fuera Historia Universal normal y no de la historia de la Mafia.

Luego tuve Matemáticas, para mi sorpresa fue Mammon mi profesora, pero en cuanto me vio me ignoro por completo. ***Típico de ella*** Su clase fue fácil de entender ***Jamás pensé que podría entender las matemáticas***

-Bien, tienen $1000.00 + $2000.00 por la raíz cuadrada de $50.00 ¿Cuánto les da? ¿Cuáles serían sus ganancias?- aunque siempre ponía ejemplos con el dinero.

La siguiente clase fue Italiano con Lussuria cosa que me ayudo un poco ya que con Reborn aprendí el habla y no el escrito.

-Pero que bueno que estas aquí Tsuna-chan y tú también cariño - le dijo a Gelaro que solo se puso azul - Los voy a consentir mucho no se preocupen - pero las miraditas que nos lanzaba durante clase, hizo que Gelaro huyera cuando pidió ir al baño ***Me a abandonado*** lo supe, pues regreso hasta que termino la clase de Lussuria.

Cuando regreso Gelaro tuvimos clase de Biología con…

-¡FRAN! – grite al verlo, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a él, me hinque para ponerme de su altura bueno tampoco es que fuera tan alto.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh! Tsuna-nii.-dijo con su voz monótona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte de nuevo.

-¿Quién es Tsuna? –se acercó Gelaro.

-Es el alumno de mi Guardián de la Niebla.

-Sí, vine aquí por una misión _ultra secreta_, pero por falta de comunicación me quede varado en Italia.- ignoro por completo a Gelaro.

-¿Misión? – le pregunte y asintió.

-No preguntes más… - me dijo con su voz sin emoción - o terminare contándote todo.- dijo mientras se cubría los ojos fingiendo llorar. Me extraño que dijera eso, pero…

-Bueno…pero ¿qué haces aquí en la escuela?

-Los duendecillos de las caries me pusieron a trabajar por su falta de personal por culpa de Boss. Su pretexto fue que me ganara mi alimento. Así que soy el maestro de Biología.

-¿Eh?

-Soy tu maestro Tsuna-nii.-dijo con deje de alegría o yo que sé.

-¡No puede ser! – grite.

-Entonces comencemos con las clases, porque me pagan por hora. – dijo y no tuve otra opción que sentarme y ver como hacía de maestro, ***Es menor a mi***.

Hacia bien su trabajo, era bueno con su enseñanza, pero todo se arruino con sus ilusiones cuando mostro ciertas partes del cuerpo por el interior, hacían que quisiera vomitar de lo asqueroso que se veía. Después de el tuve Educación Física y fue con Belphegor.

-Shi~ Shi~ Shi~ corran por el bosque. –dijo Belphegor mientras nos dejaba en la entrada de un bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela. Para eso nos cámbianos de uniforme a una playera blanca y un short negro.

-Maestro no nos va a guiar por el bosque. – pregunto un compañero de la clase.

-No, ¿Porque creen que me volví profesor de E.F? fue para no correr ¿Cuándo han visto aun maestro de E.F correr? ¡Nunca! - dijo haciendo que a todos les cayera una gotita de sudor - Además soy un príncipe y el príncipe no tiene por qué correr. Los demás corren en lugar del príncipe. Shi~ Shi~ Shi~

-Pero Sempai… ¿Si eres un príncipe no deberías de guiar a tu pueblo? - dijo Fran quien estaba ahí ya no quiso separase de mi ahora que estaba aquí.

-Así es – apoyo Gelaro cosa que me sorprendió - Si eres un _príncipe_ tienes que guiar a tu pueblo, en este caso a tus alumnos o no sirves para convertirte en Rey.- le dijo Gelaro con una sonrisa superior, mientras que Belphegor borro su sonrisa y se quedó en silencio.

Después de eso solo pude ver a Belphegor y Fran delante de todos los alumnos corriendo por el bosque. Fran fue obligado por Belphegor a correr delante de él para poder aventarle cuchillos en la espalda.

-¿Quien dice que los maestros de E.F no corren? - me dijo en susurro Gelaro con una sonrisa, sacándome a mí una pequeña risa.

Después de la travesura de Fran y Gelaro con Belphegor regresamos al salón para la siguiente clase ya cambiados al uniforme anterior. Ahora nos tocaba Física con…

-¡¿Xanxus?! – grite al verlo entrar.

-Muy bien escorias, hoy veremos la 3° ley de Newton: Principio de acción y reacción. – dijo ignorándome por completo y sentado en su silla. Comenzó la clase sin aviso alguno. - Para toda acción siempre habrá una reacción. Y eso es todo lo que diré, por cierto esto vendrá en el próximo examen.-dijo sacándome una gotita.

-¿Cómo qué? Es que no entendí – dijo un alumno.

-Como esto – dijo disparando hacia el chico – he hecho una acción y fue disparate y la reacción es tu muerte - dijo pero por suerte el disparo no le hizo mucho daño ya que se puedo poner de pie, pero si destruyo el pupitre - Ahora dormiré no molesten - y el resto de la hora la pasamos en silencio por miedo a despertarlo.

Mi última clase por este día fue Artes. Que nos dio Kikyo.

-Pensé que todos los maestros permanecían de los Varia.-dije.

-Casi la mayoría pero en si es una escuela donde varios subordinados de varias familias tienen que hacer de maestros para enseñarles a los más jóvenes del mundo mafioso. Es bueno saber que ha aceptado el puesto Decimo.-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja si verdad – reí nervioso – ¿Y cómo han estado Yuni y Byakuran?

-Están bien.

-Ya veo.

-Pues iniciemos la clase - dijo y me fui a mi lugar. ***De todas las materias es la más normal que he tenido***

Todo este comienzo me dejo sin fuerzas, en verdad esta escuela era de locos, las clases generales habían terminado.

-Ahora solo falta ir a la dirección.-dije.

-Sera rápido, no te preocupes Tsuna.-me dijo Gelaro. Teníamos que ir a dirección a organizar nuestras clases optativas que Squalo nos había dicho, al dirigirnos a la salida del edificio principal vimos a Yukiko saltando como caperucita roja ***sí que está feliz*** con ella estaba Laura con quien platicaba, en cuanto estuvieron a la vista de Gelaro, salió corriendo en su dirección.

-Yukiko ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue? - ***¡Waah! en verdad tiene complejo de hermana menor, jejeje***

-¡Tsuna, Hermano! Escuchen - dijo en cuanto me vio acercarme a ellos - ¡ME HE ENAMORADO DE ALGUIEN DE LA ESCUELA!

-¿Eh?- los dos quedamos sorprendidos ante lo dicho, no habían pasado más de 6 horas, además hace apenas 5 días había sufrido el rechazo de Dino-san.

-¡Yukiko! ¿Quién es? Dime - Gelaro la tomo de los brazos y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡No se los diré! Tú eres malo con mis enamorados.

Comenzaron a discutir pero no llegaban a nada, intervine cuando comenzaban a gritar más, pero nuestra plática llego a su fin cuando Laura nos mostró unos papeles.

-Aquí - extendió su brazo con tres papeles en mano - Estas son sus clases optativas, dejen de pelear como niños de primaria y vallan a clases.

-¿No se supone que nosotros debemos escogerlas? - según lo dicho por Squalo nosotros somos quienes organizan el segundo horario.

-Yo lo escogí por vosotros tres - se escuchó la voz de Reborn y salí volando de una patada y termine estrellándome contra un árbol - Así que ninguna queja y vallan a sus clases.

-¡Reborn! - intente incorporarme de inmediato pero una rama de aquel árbol me callo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté estaba en un pupitre acostado, había alumnos a mi alrededor que no conocía, Gelaro y Yukiko no estaban, me empezaba a preocupar.

-Konichiwa Sawada-san **_(Buenos días Sawada-san)_**– una delicada y familiar voz que me habló en japonés hizo que volteara a ver, era Yuni quien estaba ahí con una sonrisa.

-¡Yuni! – grite al verla pero llame la atención.

-¿Cómo ha estado Sawada-san? – me pregunto con una sonrisa ahora si en italiano.

-Bien al igual que tu – le dije al verla.

Empecé a escuchar susurros como: _"¿Quién es ese castaño?" "¿Por qué le habla tan familiarmente a la jefe de Millifiore?" "También parece conocer a los Varia" "Era muy escandaloso en clases." _Suspire ***no me gusta llamar la atención***

-No le hagas caso Sawada-san. –me dijo leyendo mi pensamiento.

-Sí, lo sé.

**_Fin del Pov´s Tsuna_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El segundo horario había empezado, Tsuna se encontró con Yuni para su gran suerte. Era hora de empezar las clases, Tsuna reviso su horario, estaba que no se creía los nombres de sus materias, sonaban tal mal como para ser una broma.

Sus materias eran 6:

Ø 1.-Papeleo.Ø 2.-Armagedon.Ø 3.-Comportamiento de un Jefe.Ø 4.-Expreciones faciales.Ø 5.-Jefe por subordinados.Ø 6.-Relaciones.

-Bien iniciemos las clases – dijo una voz, entro un hombre de cabello negro, de tez clara, ojos cafés, con barba negra y con traje gris - Hoy comenzaremos la clase presentando a un nuevo alumno, que aunque se nos dijo que lo tratemos por igual es imposible ignorar su presencia, Señor Sawada, pase al frente y preséntese usted mismo por favor y diga el nombre de su familia - dijo aquel hombre poniendo nervioso a Tsuna al escuchar su apellido.

-Buena suerte Sawada-san - dijo con cierta burla Yuni ya que conocía la personalidad del castaño.

Tsuna se levantó con miedo y temblando de su lugar y comenzó a avanzar al frente de aquel salón, podía oír los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de clase poniéndolo más nervioso: _"¿Otra vez ese castaño?" "No se ve que sea tan importante" "¿No crees que es injusto que el maestro lo llame muy formalmente?"_

_-"¡Kyaa! que tierno"_- al escuchar ese último susurro de dos chicas atrás de él, no pudo evitar tropezar con sus pies de lo avergonzado que estaba cayendo estrepitosamente a unos cuantos pasos de llegar junto al profesor.

-¡Joven Sawada! - el maestro angustiado corrió a ayudar al castaño, mientras que todos en el salón se reían a carcajadas - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ah… Hai… digo sí. - dijo Tsuna incorporándose y colocándose enfrente del pizarrón, todos seguían riendo - Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y pertenezco a la familia Vongola - cuando oyeron el nombre de la familia todos quedaron mudos de la impresión, algunos ocultaron su rostro con cuadernos o carpetas, otros solo cubrieron su boca para parar de reír y otros más se ocultaron debajo de su escritorio.

-Así como oyeron él es el próximo líder de Vongola, el Décimo Vongola está frente a sus ojos.-dijo el maestro preocupando más a los chicos que se rieron de él. Al ver eso Tsuna solo sonrió no con malicia si no con inocencia de verlos temblar aunque él no les haría nada…

-Espero que nos llevemos bien.-dijo y todos los chicos asintieron con miedo preocupados del castigo que les podría dar por reírse de él y las chicas con corazoncitos en los ojos ahora que sabían que provenía de una gran familia.

-Váyase a sentar de nuevo con la señorita Yuni por favor Joven Sawada.- pidió amablemente el profesor al castaño, ahora que sabían su linaje, comprendían la actitud del maestro.

-Ah… Si, ¿profesor…?

-¡Ah!... Disculpe la descortesía de mi parte, mi nombre es Michelle Cullen.

-Sí, profesor Cullen.-dijo el castaño para irse a sentar con Yuni. La clase de papeleo empezó tranquilo, nadie quería hablarle al castaño o al menos no ahora ya que se burlaron de él y no querían ser asesinados por la famiglia Vongola, mientras el castaño solo estaba durmiéndose ya que le aburría esa clase, pero no podía dormirse ya que sentía que lo estaban vigilando y quien más puede ser, pues su amado tutor y él lo sabía o eso le decía su intuición, así que se la paso dibujando en su cuaderno pequeños monos hasta que termino la clase. Se dirigió a un lugar diferente para empezar la clase de _"Armagedón" _cosa que extraño al castaño por tal nombre. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para salir hacia el patio donde se impartiría la materia.

-¿Yuni porque se llama así esta materia? – pregunto inocentemente mientras todos los alumnos lo veían con lastima al no saber lo que le esperaba.

-Pues como decírtelo….- se puso un dedo en el cachete de forma pensativa - Es la clase de E.F pero al estilo mafioso.

-Lo dijiste como si Reborn lo hubiera dicho.-dijo Tsuna.

-Lo siento, es que yo también acabo de llegar a la escuela y no sé muy bien, pero eso fue lo que me dijeron.-mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Pero entonces sería como un entrenamiento?

-Así es, nos enseñan a usar todo tipo de armas entre otras cosas.- dijo una nueva voz acercándose a ellos, era un joven azabache con una gran sonrisa, de ojos cafés y tez clara, era un rostro conocido para Tsuna.

-Tu eres…- dijo Tsuna intentando recodar su nombre.

-El heredero de la Famiglia Falivene, Joshua Falivene.-dijo muy sonriente estirando su mano.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-se presentó de nuevo aceptando la mano.

-Yo soy Yuni la jefa de la Famiglia Millifiore.-dijo ahora Yuni.

-Sí, lo sé. Tú te inscribiste ayer ¿cierto?- dijo el joven refiriéndose a Yuni.- Es bueno ver a tan grandes personas frente a mí.

-El que nuestras familias lo sean, no significa que nosotros lo seamos. - dijo Yuni – Si me inscribí fue porque me entere que Sawada-san vendría por parte de mi tío.

-Así que Reborn te lo dijo.-le dijo Tsuna.

-Sí.

-¿Creen poder aguantar a nuestra Sargento mal pagada? – les dijo interrumpiendo el joven su plática.

-¿Sargento mal pagada?- dijeron al unisonó.

-Así le decimos a nuestra instructora ya que siempre está enojada y no nos deja descansar, aparte de que nos insulta cada vez que puede, además cuando viene a visitarla un bebe rubio se pone peor. Y se la pasa peleando con el profesor _"Tiburón"_ y los dos son tan escandalosos, luego se queja de que no le pagan lo suficiente para aguantarnos. – dijo deteniéndose pues habían llegado al patio.

-Muy bien mocosos, empezaremos la clase de hoy. Por cierto, me entere que tenemos dos mocosos nuevos pasen afrente.-dijo una voz femenina pero conocida para Tsuna y Yuni que al pasar enfrente se encontraron con esa persona, una Ex-Arcobaleno. Lal Mirch estaba enfrente de ellos.

-¡Lal! – gritaron al unísono los dos felices de verla.

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos, pues solo les diré que estén preparados ya que no seré blanda con ustedes solo por conocerlos.-dijo con una sonrisa. En eso Tsuna comenzó a recordar su entrenamiento con esa mujer cuando estaba en el futuro, palideció ya que tendría que sufrir un entrenamiento con la Espartana de Lal. Trago en seco.

-Muy bien empecemos, hagan 200 lagartijas, luego 300 sentadillas, 400 abdominales…

-Le va ir aumentando.-dijo Tsuna a Yuni en susurro mientras la otra solo se reía.

-Y se saltó el 100.- dijo Joshua divertido de lo que decían el castaño y la peli-azulada.

-…y hacen 500 flexiones.- termino de decir Lal.

-Sargento ¿Cuándo nos enseñara a usar pistolas y rifles? Ya llevamos casi dos mes haciendo puro ejercicio.- pregunto un joven de cabellos largos color violeta que estaban sujetados en una coleta, sus ojos eran extraños ya que eran bicolor, uno blanco y el otro negro, era de tez clara y con un tatuaje de dragón alrededor de su ojo blanco. Para Tsuna que volteo a verlo supo muy bien quien era, era miembro de la Famiglia Francesa: Dragone. Y él joven era el sucesor de la Famiglia: Darnell Dragone.

-Escucha bien mocoso, antes de intentar aprender a controlar un arma aprende primero a controlar tu cuerpo.-dijo Lal al joven que solo gruño.

-Bien, empiecen con lo que les dije.-grito y todos se pusieron en posiciones.

Después de tal clase que dejo muerto a todo mundo a excepción de 4 personas: Yuni, al nuevo amigo de Tsuna: Joshua, Tsuna y el tal Darnell.

-Parece que si aguantaron a nuestra sargento.-dijo Joshua con una sonrisa.

-Bueno estoy acostumbrado por culpa de mi tutor.-contesto Tsuna algo cansado pero no tanto, no como los otros alumnos que ni podían caminar, más bien parecían orugas arrastrándose para llegar al salón donde tendrían otra clase.- Aunque me sorprende de Yuni.

-Jeje. Pues me gusta hacer mucho ejercicio, cada mañana corro 2 km, además de que como muchas frutas y verduras.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Eso está bien, tener un cuerpo saludable, pues yo como mucha chatarra pero lo recompenso haciendo ejercicio.-dijo Joshua poniendo sus brazos atrás de su nuca. ***Tiene una personalidad parecida a Yamamoto* **pensó Tsuna al verlo tan despreocupado.

-¿Y qué clase tenemos? –pregunto Tsuna.

-Pues nos toca Jefe por subordinado.-dijo Yuni.

-¿Y eso de que va?

-Es una clase compartida con nuestros subordinados más allegados.-contesto Joshua.

-Entonces veré a Yukiko y Gelaro.-dijo feliz.

-Son tus nuevos guardianes ¿verdad Sawada-san?

-Así es.

-Espero conocerlos…

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p><strong>((NT: Hace tiempo que no hacia una Rebonrnada. Recuerden la Rebornada es desde el punto de Reborn o sobre algo que hizo Reborn y los OMAKE son otras tonterias en las que reborn casi no tiene nada que ver o son otra cosas ))<strong>

**.**

**.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++ Rebornadas +++++++++++++++++++++**

**_¿Por qué Dino? (La hora del Té I)_**

**_._**

**_. _**

Estábamos los cuatro sentados en el despacho de Tsuna, estábamos en la hora del té pero Gelaro y Tsuna tenían tan obvias ojeras en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu papeleo, Tsuna?-pregunte con una sonrisa tomando tranquilamente mi expresso.

-Me dormí hasta las 5.-dijo Tsuna mirándome, sonreí.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por cierto adonde se metieron ayer Tsuna, Hermano? Cuando llegue ayer estaban todos vendados – pregunto Yukiko mientras tomaba té.

-A ningún lugar en específico.-contesto Gelaro evadiendo la pregunta. **_*Si supiera adonde se metieron*_** sonreí ante mi pensamiento

-Yukiko.-llame.

-Sí.-contesto ella mirándome.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en tu cita con Dino? – pregunte con mi rostro tapado por mi federa.

Mi pregunta provoco diferentes reacciones en los presentes. En Yukiko un sonrojo. En Gelaro quien tomaba su cappuccino en ese momento escupió todo y Tsuna quien estaba en frente de Gelaro fue quien sufrió el accidente.

En eso recordé algo divertido que le hice… que le paso a mi Dame-Alumno cuando espiaba a Yukiko en su cita con Dame-Dino.

.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Era el día de la cita de Yukiko con Dino que preparo Reborn. Yukiko estaba muy feliz, se vistió hermosa y salió hacia el parque que estaba cerca de la mansión Vongola.

Todo estaba de acuerdo al plan de cierta persona que lo único que planeaba en si era hacer sufrir a Tsuna y Gelaro.

-¿Esta bien hacer esto Gelaro?-pregunto el castaño detrás de unos arboles viendo a Yukiko quien esperaba animadamente a Dino.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, solo quiero ver que ese bastardo no le haga algo a Yukiko.-dijo el peli-azul detrás de otro árbol mirando como llegaba el Cavallone.

-Pero… si se entera que la espiamos se enojara. Además Dino-san no es así.

-No importa, vamos Tsuna ya empezaron a caminar.-dijo empezando a caminar Gelaro, Tsuna suspiro y avanzo pero de pronto se sintió vigilado porque conocía esa sensación, si la conocía, era la de su tutor. Suspiro cansado sería un día largo para él.

-Tsuna, mira a ese tipo parece sospechoso.-dijo Gelaro, el castaño miro al sujeto y era **_*¡Reborn! ¿Qué hace ahí con Yukiko y Dino-san?*_**pensaba el castaño mirando preocupado todo, la pareja se sentó en la mesa que les daba él bebe que estaba disfrazado de mesero, Reborn volteo su mirada a donde estaban ellos y les dio una sonrisa **_*¡HIIIIIII! ¡Estoy muerto!* _**- ¿Lo conoces Tsuna? Nos acaba de sonreír o ¿será un asesino? si es así, tengo que ir a cuidar a Yukiko.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la pareja pero fue detenido por Tsuna.

-¡No! – detuvo al peli-azul haciendo que regresaran al lugar donde estaban. – No te preocupes es Reborn.

-¿Reborn? ¿Los estará espiando también para que nada le pase a Yukiko? Tienes un buen tutor, Tsuna.-decía muy feliz Gelaro. **_*Se ve que no conoces a Reborn, Gelaro. Aunque es obvio apenas empezaste a convivir con el*_**

-La verdad creo que esta hacen todo lo contrario…

-Acerquémonos Tsuna. Al fin de cuentas estamos bien disfrazados.

-¿Bien disfrazados? Si solo tenemos lentes de sol Gelaro.-dijo siguiéndolo. Al final se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la de Yukiko y Dino.

Gelaro se rebatía si ir y llevarse a Yukiko o no, y peor fue cuando vio que el Cavallone agarro la mano de Yukiko y esta se sonrojaba, se iba a levantar más sin embargo...

-Aquí tiene lo que ordenaron.-dijo Reborn _"el mesero"_ dejando pasteles morados y con gusanos en la mesa. **_*Esto es la comida de Bianchi ¿estará aquí?* _**pensó el castaño y empezó a mirar por todos lados buscando a la peli-rosa pero nada.

-¿Tsuna tú los pediste? Gracias aunque no me guste lo dulce, si lo pediste por mi lo comeré – dijo comiendo el primer bocado, el castaño por mirar a otros lados no presto atención y también comió del pastel.

A los cuantos segundos los dos salieron corriendo al baño. Cuando salieron de este vieron a la pareja salir del restaurante muy feliz.

-Se fueron.-dijo Gelaro con cara azul.

-Ese Reborn…-dijo en susurro.

En otro lugar:

-La comida que me envió Bianchi sirvió muy bien.-dijo él bebe con una sonrisa.

**_~Fin del Flash Back~_**

**_._**

**_._**

Mientras Gelaro ayudaba a limpiar a Tsuna, Yukiko jugaba con sus dedos toda sonrojada.

-Me fue muy bien. Mi Dino es un buen hombre – se levantó con sus manos en el pecho y con una cara de enamorada que molestaba claramente a Gelaro.

**-*Esto será divertido de nuevo*** - pensé viendo la molestia de Gelaro.

-La cita salió mega bien, fuimos al cine, me llevo a comer a un restaurante de lujo, comimos helado mientras paseábamos en el parque, me llevo de compras, etc., hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Será un buen cuñado para mi hermano. ¿Verdad que si? –mire a su hermano quien parecía metido en sus pensamientos, en ese momento recordé lo que le hice… lo que también le paso a Gelaro cuando espiaba a Yukiko.

.

.

**_~Flash Back~_**

Después de muchos eventos que sufrieron. El castaño y el peli-azul aún seguían espiando a la pareja aunque el peli-azul en si quería arruinarla pero no lo lograba, siempre que iba hacer algo les pasaba algo a ellos, incluso llevaban ya algunas benditas y vendajes; primero fue comida envenenada, luego fueron mojados, luego fueron perseguidos por una jauría de perros doberman, casi arrollados por un auto y siendo golpeados por pelotas de niños solo porque a los pequeños les pagaron para que lo hicieran.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir Gelaro? Dino-san no le ha hecho nada a Yukiko.-decía Tsuna mientras se acomodaba unas vendas en la cara.

-Créeme Tsuna, no conoces muy bien a tu hermano. Reborn me dijo muchas cosas de él.-dijo Gelaro con curitas en la cara.

-Es mejor que no confíes en lo que te dijo Reborn. Es capaz de hacer muchas cosas para que todo salga de acuerdo a sus planes.

-No creo que Reborn sea capaz de esas cosas, es un buen Hitman, es alguien a quien respetar.-decía con gran respeto mientras avanzaba detrás de la pareja que parecía reír muy felizmente. Mientras el castaño lo miraba con lastima pues todavía Gelaro no conocía al tutor.

-Ciaoo~ - apareció Reborn con el disfraz de un niño chiquito y comiendo un helado, el cono era león.

-¡Reborn! – exclamo Tsuna e iba a decir más pero no acabo al ser pateado por Reborn.

-Cállate Dame-Tsuna o te escucharan.

-Reborn ¿qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Gelaro.-Su disfraz es muy bueno.

-Gracias, vine a ver cómo les iba en la cita a Yukiko porque no es bueno confiar en Dino. Ya vez lo que le hizo al pobre de Marco.

-¿No sabe dónde está Marco? –Pregunto Gelaro – Si es que perdió todo por ese bastardo quiero darle trabajo en mi casa, le pagaría bien y le ayudaría en todo para ayudarlo a sobresalir.

-No, no sé dónde está Marco, no eres el único que lo quiere ayudar, yo también deseo ayudarlo por lo que hizo Dame-Dino.

-¿Marco? ¿Quién es ese Reborn? – pregunto el castaño.

-Nada que te importe Tsuna.

-Pero…

-Dino se movió-dijo Reborn interrumpiendo a Tsuna y llamando la atención de Gelaro.

-Ese maldito haciéndose el inocente con Yukiko.-decía Gelaro rompiendo sus lentes de sol.

-¿Quién es Marco? – pregunto de nuevo Tsuna y dándose cuenta de que Reborn se había ido.

-Luego te cuento Tsuna, Yukiko está en peligro.-dijo Gelaro para empezar a caminar de nuevo y seguir a la pareja pero fue detenido por el castaño.

-¡Dime ¿Quién es Marco?! – lo grito Tsuna, llamando la atención de su alrededor.

-¡Kyaaa! Una pelea entre _"novios"_.-se escuchó el grito de una chica.

-Yo te apoyo pequeño.-dijo otra refiriéndose a Tsuna quien sujetaba el brazo de Gelaro.

-¡Hey! ¡El alto! Más te vale no engañar al pequeño que tienes a lado. Luego, luego se ve que vale mucho.- grito ahora un hombre.

Los dos se pusieron como tomates y decidieron salir de ahí. Una vez lejos de ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo algo cerca de donde se encontraba la parejita.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es Marco? – pregunto Tsuna por tercera vez.

-Vamos Tsuna, eso puede esperar…

-¡No! –Grito el castaño- Si algo he aprendido de Reborn es que nunca deje un tema referente a él a medias. Es peligroso.

-Marco fue…-el guardián vio la seriedad de su jefe por lo que no pudo negarse, y que mejor, que al fin el castaño abriera los ojos referente a su hermano jurado.-…fue un pobre chico que cayó en las garras de Cavalleone.

- Ah…Marco…de Dino-san…-decía todo confuso.

-Si.-dijo y empezó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho el sicario, el castaño solo se dedicaba reír ante la inocencia de Gelaro y mentiras de Reborn. Si el pequeño Tsuna empezaba a cambiar porque antes no hubiera reído y solo suspiraría cansado ante las travesuras de su tutor.

-Gelaro. – Llamo la atención del peli-azul – Reborn te ha mentido. No existe un tal marco y aunque Dino-san sea gay no sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Tsuna tu eres el que no ve lo que es capaz de hacer un jefe mafioso y más con renombre como el Cavalleone.-dijo Gelaro defendiendo al tutor del castaño.

-Pues bien, déjame contarte sobre una de las cuantas cosas que me ha hecho Reborn en mi corta vida y te digo corta porque varia veces estuve a punto de morir.- y así Tsuna conto como conoció al Cavalleone y lo que hizo Dino para ver si sus guardianes eran de confianza pero por culpa de su tutor tuvieron que pelear con Yakuzas.

-Tsuna, por mí que eso lo planeo el Cavalleone para que tuvieras confianza plena con él.- seguía de terco Gelaro.

-Pues entonces, ¿qué opinas de esa vez que…?-ahora le conto de la vez que sus guardines le enseñaron a nadar y que al final por culpa de su tutor tuvo que salir corriendo por la culpa de un delfín carnívoro además de que gracias a eso se destruyó mitad del parque acuático.

-Tsuna no hay delfines carnívoros, quizás solo estaba entrenado para verse peligroso y nada mas.-Gelaro sí que era terco y más que su guardián de la niebla que en si era Tsundere.

-Entonces…-ahora tuvo que contar cuando el día en que los padres iban a clase para ver a sus hijos estudiar. Su salón fue secuestrado por Reborn quien se hizo pasar por el nuevo profesor que amenazó incluso a los padres presentes, con la tiza.

-Para eso debe de haber una explicación Tsuna.-y seguía con lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te diré algo. Como Reborn se fue es porque de seguro está haciendo de las suyas, en algunos momentos va aparecer quizás con una de sus jugadas. Mmm… lo que ahorita puede ser es… una foto, un video o algo que no puedas cuestionar.- eso le decía su intuición- Llegara con una foto comprometedora de Yukiko y Dino solo para molestar.

-No lo creo Tsuna.

-Bien vayamos con Reborn entonces.-dijo y empezaron a caminar hacia la parejita pero antes de avanzar cinco pasos Reborn apareció de nuevo.

-Gelaro de lo que te acabas de perder, no pudiste proteger a Yukiko.-dijo con sufrimiento fingido Reborn.

-¡¿Qué hizo?! – pregunto enojado Gelaro.

-Mira.-saco una foto donde Dino tomaba la mejilla de una sonrojada Yukiko, eso era suficiente para los celos de hermano que tenía Gelaro.

-¡VEZ! – grito Tsuna.

-¿Qué pasa Dame-Tsuna? –dijo Reborn viéndolo.

-Reborn… dígame que esto no es una más de todas sus travesuras de las que me ha contado Tsuna.-dijo Gelaro tomando la foto, aun así sentía celos.

-Tsk. Así que ya te lo dijo Dame-Tsuna.-dijo Reborn con un puchero.

-¡Entonces es verdad!

-No es divertido si Gelaro no molesta a Dame-Dino. Y yo que tenía ganas de molestarlo por casi un mes ya que lleva tiempo sin que lo molestara.

-Bien…vamos Gelaro. Ya sabes que Dino-san no es malo.-dijo Tsuna feliz, ya podría descansar.

-Vayan a casa. Tsuna como castigo de estropear mis travesuras tendrás el doble de papeleo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así que es mejor que te apurares si es que quieres dormir hoy.-dijo con una sonrisa al ver pálido a su estudiante.

**_~Fin Del Flash Back~_**

**_._**

**_. _**

-Hermano.-exclamo Yukiko sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que Dino sería un buen cuñado para ti.

-No.- contesto constante.

-Vamos cuñadito, no te enojes.-le dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras Gelaro tembló, sonreí más – pero… ¿por qué Dino? – pregunte mirando a Yukiko, algo escondía ella y lo sabía pero aun no lograba saberlo.

-Porque es alguien muy amable, muy confiable y algo torpe, lo que lo hace tierno, lo que lo hace parecer un hámster.

-¿Te gustan los hámster?

-Si.

-Yukiko, yo tampoco creo que seas compatible con Dino-san.- hablo Tsuna, eso hizo feliz a Gelaro.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque? – puso un puchero.

-Dino-san es….Dino-san… – ***no supo cómo llamar a Dame-Dino***

-Eso no me dice nada Tsuna.-seguía con su puchero.

-Simplemente es un no Yukiko.- le dijo Gelaro.

-Yo sí creo que hagan buena pareja.-dije para molestar más.

-¿Verdad que si? – Asentí tapándose medio rostro – Como es posible que mi enemigo me apoye más que mi familia.

-Reborn no es tu enemigo Yukiko. – le dijo Tsuna.

-Claro que lo es. Te golpea siempre Tsuna, eso lo hace claramente mi enemigo porque solo yo puedo golpe…perdón mi deber es cuidarte por eso soy tu guardián de la Nieve como mi hermano.

-¿Ya ves Tsuna? todos dicen que eres su juguete.-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no. Eso solo lo dices tú, Yukiko solo dijo que ella… -se quedó callado mirando a Yukiko.

-¡Tsuna solo escogí mal las palabras! - exclamo rápidamente mientras Tsuna se fue a la esquina a deprimirse.

-¿Escogiste mal las palabras? – Yukiko asintió - ¿entonces si soy tu juguete? – Volvió asentir y Dame-Tsuna se deprimió más.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, tu eres mi jefe, mi amigo, mi familia.-decía intentando arreglar lo que dijo.

-Olvida a Tsuna y regresemos al tema principal. Gelaro, ¿Qué es lo que debe de tener tu cuñado?

-Mmm… siendo honesto prefiero no tener cuñado.

-¿Porque?

-Es que quien se case con mi hermana será quien sufrirá y no mi hermana. Le tendré más lastima a quien tenga que soportar las locuras de Yukiko.

-Es verdad, Yukiko es muy energética.-concorde, mientras Tsuna se volvía a acercar sentándose de nuevo.-Pero eso no te pregunte.

-Pues…entonces tiene que ser:

Amable con Yukiko.Cariñoso con Yukiko.Paciente con Yukiko.Tratar bien a YukikoCuidadoso con Yukiko.Debe poseer buen físico para las locuras de Yukiko.Inteligente y muy buen estratega para escapar de Yukiko.Que comparta ciertos gustos para que aguante a Yukiko.Debe de estar algo loco para soportar a Yukiko.Jamás alzarle la voz porque sufriría la ira de Yukiko.No hacerla llorar o tendrá que soportar el melodrama de Yukiko.Y no tocarla nunca, mi hermana debe ser siempre pura…

-O lo hare ver las estrellas.-dije completando la frase de Gelaro. Tsuna y Gelaro se levantaron de sopetón y Tsuna grito.

-¡Ahí está lo de leer la mente!

-¿Así que le contaste? - pregunte, Tsuna trago saliva poniéndose pálido.

-Es que…no me creía.-decía nervioso.

-Tsuna parece Hámster.-dijo Yukiko sonriendo.

-Todo es para soportar a Yukiko.-dijo Tsuna volviéndose a sentar cambiando el tema. - **_*lo dejare ir por esta vez, solo porque está aprendiendo*_**

-Bueno… es porque todos los ex–novios de Yukiko han tenido que ir a psicológico.-dijo con resignación hacia su hermana.

-Claro que no, solo fueron 2 o 3, los que fueron al hospital por no soportar los deportes extremos.

-Pero al final de cuentas nuestra familia tuvo que pagar los daños.-se quejó Gelaro.

**_Toc, Toc._**

-Adelante.-dijo Tsuna.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Ganauche quien venía con una sonrisa y unos papeles, no pude evitar sonreír sabía muy bien de que eran esos papeles.

-Lamento la interrupción Tsu-chan pero te llego esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Son varias facturas.-las estiro.

-¿Facturas? ¿De qué? –dijo confundido aceptando los papeles.

-Una de ellas es de un restaurant, las demás son de varias cámaras compradas y de un envió de Japón hacia acá, entre otras cosas.

-¿Envió de Japón? Pero si no llego nada.

-Claro que llego, si no como crees que está aquí la comida que le pedí a Bianchi para ustedes.

-Entonces por eso tenías… pero…

-La del restaurant es mía Tsuna, ayer en mi cita con Dino yo lo invite a comer para sorprenderlo y lo deje a tu cuenta.

-En total Tsuna –me miro- tienes papeleo -sonreí ante su palidez.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: ¿Les Gusto? Eso espero. XD<strong>

**Chic s dejen RW por favor son lo que alimentan mi imaginacion y ademas de decirme de que en serio les gusta. Con uno me conformo por capitulo pero dejen uno. Como ven yo si les contesto.**

**.**

**Kim Ishida: Gracia por tu RW. Gracias por seguir esta loca historia que salio de mi loca cabeza, bueno locas (te digo por que somos tres, revisa mi biografia y entenderas XD). Bueno sobre lo de: _"soy una Hibari"_ lo sabras en su debido tiempo y te sorprenderas mucho.**

**Reborn seguira con sus locuras y cada vez seran mas sorprendentes.**

**.**

**Por cierto, Chicos o Chicas que siguen esta locura se preguntaran sobre los demas guardianes y cuando apareceran pues les dire estamos en el Cap. 11 de la historia, ellos saldran en el Cap. 17 ya no falta mucho para que salgan y despues del Cap. 19 desapareceran de nuevo pero ahora solo por 10 capitulos mas...creo.**

**Espero RW Claro Si Es Que me van a dar o me lanzaran Piñitas o Copitos de nieve.**

**Ciao Ciao ~ ~ n.n**


End file.
